La magia del amor: Una nueva profecía
by angie90
Summary: Esta historia se trata del amor de Harry y Ginny. Sigue un poco el hilo de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo pero con unos cambios. ¡Entren y lean! ¡Dejen reviews por favor! ¡Ninguno de estos personajes es mío, todo pertenece a JKRowling!
1. Y después del beso

**Capítulo 1: Y después del beso… **

Ginny Weasley simplemente estaba feliz, radiante y sobre todas las cosas enamoradísima, sí, más de lo que siempre lo había estado. Después de muchos años, después de muchas experiencias, después de haberse resignado a que su sueño nunca se iba a hacer realidad. Precisamente por eso había decidido salir con otros chicos, que si bien eran muy tiernos con ella y galantes, no llenaban sus expectativas, se había resignado a estar enamorada sin ser correspondida del Harry James Potter, no el niño que vivió, ni la leyenda. Ella verdaderamente estaba enamorada de él.

Se había levantado nerviosa porque iba a reemplazarlo como buscador, y no era que podía ganar, _tenía _que ganar. Tenía que llevarle la copa fuera como fuera, debido a que Snape lo había castigado injustamente. Se enfrentaría con Cho Chang como buscadora, esa niña que no le caía nada bien, y no precisamente por ser su rival de quidditch. Pero nunca pensó que el verdadero regalo iba a ser para ella, Harry la había besado.

Aunque Hermione ya le había comentado sus sospechas, ella no se había hecho ninguna ilusión, tenía mucho tiempo tratando de esconder su sentimiento y ya se había acostumbrado a estar enamorada sola, llorar con él, sufrir con él, reír con él, celebrar con él, pero nada más como la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo. Pero todo había cambiado, allí estaba ella con él, después del beso, no cualquier beso, _el beso,_ su primer beso de verdad. Harry le había hecho señas para salir de la sala común, y eso la tenía muy ansiosa: _¿qué tendrá que decirme, será que le gusto, será que no me quiere y fue un impulso? ¡! Ay no Ginny deja de pensar!! _Llegaron al lago, y todos los pensamientos de Ginny se vieron interrumpidos por la voz que la volvía loca.

- Ginny… creo… que tenemos que hablar… -decía Harry entre nervios- mejor dicho, creo que te debo una explicación.

- Harry… pero…

- No Ginny, ya no aguanto más, ya estaba a punto de volverme loco, llevo meses tratando de pensar que los celos que me producía verte con Dean eran celos de hermano mayor. Al principio, me daba miedo por Ron, porque pensé que me iba a considerar un traidor, un mal amigo, y no sabes cuánto me he comido la cabeza. Pero me di cuenta que me gustas, que me encantas, me fascinas, es que es tu mirada, tu manera de caminar, tu sonrisa, tus bromas, tu carácter, tus pequitas en la nariz, la manera en que tus ojos color avellana combinan con tu pelirrojo y hermoso cabello –Harry estaba completamente embelesado mirándola fijamente y a estas alturas ya Ginny tenía los ojos aguados-. Ay Ginny! Lo que estoy tratando de decirte dando tantas vueltas es que me he enamorado de ti, ya no hay marcha atrás. Jamás había sentido esto por nadie –al escuchar esto Ginny soltó las lágrimas, pero lágrimas de alegría y lo miraba tan intensamente que podía ver el amor en sus ojos, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que era correspondida?- pero Ginny, ¿por qué lloras? –le preguntó Harry completamente asustado, le habían dicho que Ginny gustaba de él, pero era probable que ya ella no sintiera lo mismo y que sólo hubiera sido una cosa infantil.

- Ohh Merlín, Harry! Es que creo que estoy soñando, no sabes cuántas veces he soñado que me decías algo parecido, pero definitivamente esto ha sido mucho mejor –y así, sin decir más nada, le plantó un beso, el cual Harry no tardó en responderle, mucho más pausado y largo que el anterior, sin ningún tipo de presión, sabían que estaban enamorados y que eran correspondidos, habían sensaciones que jamás habían tenido. El lago estaba siendo testigo del comienzo de una historia de amor que definitivamente sería eterno.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

- Harry James Potter, ¿tú qué crees? Me encantaría.

Y así, entre besos y risas pasaron el atardecer en el lago y vieron la puesta de sol más maravillosa de sus vidas. Casi al anochecer fue que llegaron de la mano al Gran Comedor. La gente los miraba, gente de todas las casas, pero se podía ver claramente una avergonzada Cho Chang que los evitaba mirar, una Romilda Vane furiosa y un Dean completamente diferente al de siempre, su mirada era perdida, de tristeza y de rabia. Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron juntos y enfrente tenían a un Ron y Hermione sonrientes, jamás los habían visto tan felices a ninguno de los dos y sabían que ambos lo merecían, sin embargo no faltó la actitud de hermano protector.

- Veo que a donde sea que hayan ido, les fue muy bien –dijo Ron, recibiendo una muy mala mirada de Hermione y Ginny y una mirada algo preocupada de Harry, al notarlo Ron agregó- amigo, cuídala es mi hermanita.

- También es mi novia –dijo Harry en una voz lo bastantemente fuerte como para que unos cuantos oyeran, dejando atónitos a unos cuantos Gryffindors- y no sólo la cuidaré, la respetaré y la amaré como jamás he amado a nadie. Puedes estar tranquilo Ron.

- Además, yo ya estoy grandecita y decido con quien estoy o no estoy –dijo Ginny causando una sonrisa en Hermione y Harry- así que a comer que realmente creo que ha sido un día lleno de emociones y gasté muchas energías.

Después de comer los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala común antes de dormir y ante miradas curiosas se sentaron frente a la chimenea, Hermione y Ron cada uno en un sillón y Harry y Ginny juntos mirándose como los propios enamorados.

- Ginny ¿cómo vas con los TIMOS?

- Muy bien Hermione, la semana que viene comienzan los exámenes, pero todavía me falta terminar de estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estaba pensando estudiar mañana.

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar –se ofreció Harry mirándola con una sonrisa que decía que harían algo más que estudiar- es mi asignatura favorita.

- Claro amor, me parece una excelente idea estudiar contigo.

- Pero que sea estudiar eh? –dijo Ron ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Hermione y Ginny- ¿Qué? Yo sólo quiero que Ginny saque las mejores notas.

- Ay que sí serás pesado Ronald. Que yo sepa Harry sacó un Extraordinario en DCAO y Ginny no encontrará mejor maestro, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Harry es un buen maestro, fue él quien dirigió el ED.

- Así es hermanito, mi novio me ayudará –dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa y haciéndole un guiño a Harry, en ese momento Hermione bostezó ligeramente.

- Bueno, yo creo que por hoy estoy bien, tengo mucho sueño. ¿No vas a dormir, Ron?

- Casi no tengo sueño, ¿por qué habría de irme a acostar?

- Porque hiciste muchas cosas hoy debes estar cansado.

- Pues todavía no lo estoy.

- Deberías, porque mañana tienes que hacer los deberes.

- Hicimos los deberes esta tarde Hermione, casi que no esperas a que se acabara la celebración, ¿o no recuerdas?

- De verdad que eres imposible. Yo me voy a acostar y tú también –dijo Hermione visiblemente molesta porque Ron no había captado las señales para dejar a la parejita sola.

- Está bien. No sé cuál es tu insistencia pero me voy a dormir también.

Ambos subieron dejando a la nueva y feliz pareja sola frente a la chimenea, una vez que Ron se fue se acercaron más y se abrazaron mirándose embelesados como si quisieran memorizar cada detalle uno del otro.

- Pues yo no me quiero ir a dormir, siento que esto es como un sueño y no quisiera despertar mañana creyendo que esto no es verdad –dijo Ginny aferrándose al abrazo de Harry.

- Sí mi amor, tengo tantas noches soñando que eres mi novia y que te tengo en mis brazos así como te tengo ahorita, sintiendo que soy el único para ti –Harry dijo dándole un pequeño beso a Ginny.

- Y siempre lo has sido, siempre has sido el único. Realmente ahora es que me doy cuenta que nunca renuncié a ti, me acostumbré a ocultarlo. Al principio me gustabas, pero luego me enamoré. Fue cuando Hermione me aconsejó que fuera menos tímida y que me mostrara tal como soy ante ti. Tú tenías otras cosas abrumándote para estar pendiente de chicas, y así fue como empecé a salir con Michael y con Dean, que aunque eran muy galantes conmigo, nunca me sentí ni la mitad de feliz que me siento ahora.

- Ni me hables de Dean, muchas noches pensé en ahorcarlo mientras dormía –dijo Harry furioso, provocando la risa en Ginny- o ahogarlo con alguna almohada sin dejar rastro, y creo que Hermione se dio cuenta.

- Sí que es inteligente esa chica, ella me lo comentó hace semanas y yo simplemente no podía creerlo. No tenías que estar celoso de Dean bebé, yo siempre te he amado a ti.

- Te he de confesar que tenía mucho miedo de que ganaran la copa y que la celebración diera pie a que volvieran a estar juntos.

- Sí eres tontito, eso es imposible, pero ya te imagino, seguro que tenías mucho miedo y el-niño-que-se-asustó en lugar de hablar conmigo o agarrarme en cualquier momento decidió actuar y besarme delante de todo Gryffindor. Yo pensando que eras valiente –dijo entre risas Ginny- jajaja ¿qué habrías hecho si te hubiese rechazado?

- La verdad esa posibilidad nunca pasó por mi mente, sabía que aunque no te gustara te derretirías ante los encantos de un Potter –Harry dijo con una gran sonrisa y alzando las cejas.

- Claro! No me acordaba que tú eres el "bombón Potter". Se me olvidaba cómo se te quedan mirando las niñas como Romilda Vane o como se quedaba como boba la Cho esa cada vez que pasabas por su lado.

- ¿Celosa Gin? Pero si este "bombón" sólo es para ti –y así sin decir más nada, la besó larga y apasionadamente, comenzando en un inocente roce de labios que pronto se convirtió en un beso más profundo, Ginny se sentó en las piernas de Harry para tener más contacto y Harry la besaba cada vez más profundamente, provocando en Ginny emociones inexplicables. Hasta que se abrió el retrato de la Señora Gorda y llegó Dean con Neville y Seamus, quienes se pusieron rojos de vergüenza, a excepción de Dean que se puso rojo pero de rabia. Harry y Ginny se separaron, y siguieron hablando en lo que los muchachos pasaron.

- Entonces, ¿mañana me ayudas a estudiar?

- Claro que sí mi cielo. Creo que ahora sí nos vamos a dormir. Buenas noches mi Gin. Te amo.

- Buenas noches. Te amo Harry.

Tanto Ginny como Harry estaban brillando de alegría, subieron después de despedirse con un beso. Ginny llegó a su cuarto, que compartía con Hermione, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown y Demelza Robins. Hermione no se había dormido, la estaba esperando para que le contara todos los detalles de su estrenado noviazgo con Harry.

- Hola Ginny, cuéntame cómo te fue con Harry, estoy ansiosa, te juro que se me iba saliendo el corazón de la emoción cuando vi que te besó con esa decisión. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! Yo conozco a Harry bien…

- ¡Calma Hermione! No es para tanto –dijo Ginny haciéndose la relajada, pero de pronto comenzó a brincar y a saltar- ¿No es maravilloso? ME AMA HERMS!! ME AMA!!!! ÉL ME DIJO QUE ME AMA!!!! SOY SU NOVIA!!!!

- Ginny vas a despertar a todo Hogwarts! Jajajajaja! Qué bueno amiga! Los dos se lo merecen, merecen ser súper felices! Qué tierno! ¿Qué tal besa?

- Hems, qué preguntas! Besa fenomenal!!! Voy a contártelo todo, a ver hazme un espacio en tu cama, te contaré todo. No todos los días se te vuelven realidad los sueños.

Así Ginny y Hermione se quedaron dormidas mientras Ginny le contaba todos los detalles de su tarde con Harry y cómo le pidió que fuera su novia.

Por su parte Harry llegó a su cuarto y se encontró a Ron roncando como si se le fuera a ir la vida en ello y a Dean sentado en su cama mirándolo, sin embargo Harry se arregló y se disponía a dormir cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

- El único que no se daba cuenta eras tú, ella lleva toda la vida enamorada de ti, yo intenté tapar el sol con un dedo pero cuando estuvimos juntos yo mismo lo sabía, sé que ella no terminó conmigo por lo que me dijo, sé que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti.

- Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes, porque hubiéramos empezado a ser novios mucho antes, pero no me arrepiento porque vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Me alegro por ti, no creas que me molestas tú, lo que me molesta es que me gusta mucho y por más que no quiera me duele, pero se merecen uno al otro. Ojalá Ginny me hubiera mirado alguna vez con el amor que te mira a ti y ojalá me hubiera besado alguna vez tan entregada como lo hace contigo.

- Dean, ya llegará la tuya, tú eres un buen amigo y una buena persona, también te lo mereces y también va a llegar. Buenas noches Dean.

- Buenas noches Harry, sólo quería que supieras que sigo siendo tu amigo y espero que tú sigas siendo mi amigo.

- Cuenta con eso.


	2. Dando las buenas noticias

**Capítulo 2: Dando las buenas noticias**

Harry se despertó al día siguiente muy temprano, quería disfrutar al máximo el día con su Gin, cómo le gustaba decirle así, sin embargo lo primero que haría en la mañanita sería enviar una carta a sus tíos favoritos, a los que lo habían acogido en Grimmauld Place ese verano cuando Sirius había estado a punto de morir en la Sala de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, se habían prometido no volver a separarse. Y menos ahora que se sabía que Voldemort había regresado.

_Flash back_

- Ahijado, te tengo una noticia –decía Sirius al día siguiente del enfrentamiento en el Ministerio de Magia- después de los acontecimientos de ayer, el Ministerio me declaró inocente de todos los cargos y voy a regresar a mi casa viviendo como debió haber sido desde hace 14 años.

- Sirius, eso es fantástico! Eso significa que ya todo el mundo mágico sabe la verdad.

- Sí Harry, y todo gracias a ti, no quiero que te culpes ni que te llenes con la idea de que estuve a punto de morir, si te vas a culpar de algo cúlpate por haber lanzado el escudo de protección a tiempo.

- Ay Sirius no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti. Eres lo más parecido a un padre y si algo me alegra es haberte conocido y tenerte. A pesar de que la vida me quitó a mis padres me dejó a ti y me hizo reencontrarme con otro merodeador, mi tío Remus. Gracias Padrino!

- Bueno pero Sirius no te ha dicho lo mejor -de repente apareció Remus- cuéntale.

- Siempre arruinando las sorpresas Lunático, pues sí Harry, no te he dicho la parte mejor, Dumbledore decidió que después de todos estos acontecimientos lo mejor es que te mudes conmigo y con Remus a Grimmauld Place.

- …em… em… NO LO PUEDO CREEER!!!!!! AL FIN VOY A VIVIR CON ALGUIEN QUE ME QUIERE!!!! Y NO SÓLO VAS A SER TÚ! TAMBIÉN TÍO REMUS!!!

- Jejejejeje! Ven acá muchacho! –y así se fundieron en un abrazo padrino, tío y ahijado-sobrino, sellando lo que sería el comienzo de una nueva vida

_Fin Flash back_

Así Harry se duchó, se arregló y bajó pero no esperaba conseguirse con lo que se encontró.

- Hola amor, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano? –lo recibió Ginny con un suave beso en los labios.

- Princesa, no pensé que te levantarías tan temprano, pensé que dormirías un poquito más.

- Yo tampoco pensé que te levantarías tan temprano, la verdad es que tenía planes de mandar una lechuza a mi casa.

- Gin, yo también tenía planes de enviar una carta a mi casa, es que –se sonrojó fuertemente antes de seguir-, es que quería decirle a Canuto y a Lunático que eres mi novia.

- Ay amor, yo también le quería decir a mi mamá, pero sólo a mi mamá, mis hermanos son unos chismosos y no quiero que me molesten.

- No lo había pensado –de repente Harry perdió todo color posible- tus padres, ellos han sido como mis padres, ay Gin, mi Gin, ¿qué he hecho?

- ¿De qué hablas bebé?

- Seguro van a creer que soy la peor persona, que me aproveché de la única mujer en 7 generaciones y que es la única hija de su casa.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Una vez lo dijiste y la verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo todo lo que dices es un tesoro para mí y he guardado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Ay no! No me digas que recuerdas el poema que escribí en mi primer año!

- Sí que sí Gin, pero tranquila es un secreto entre tú y yo.

- En cuanto a mis padres no te preocupes, van a estar felices de que seas tú y no cualquier otro. Te conocen y me conocen, saben que eres lo que siempre he soñado y que tú no eres capaz de dañar a una mosca. ¿Sabes algo?

- Dime Gin.

- Te amo Harry.

- Yo también te amo y mucho –le dijo tan cerca de su cara que alcanzó a rozarle los labios-. Ahora, ¿me hace el honor de acompañarme a la lechucería Srta. Weasley? –le preguntó Harry ofreciéndole el brazo galantemente.

- Después de usted, Sr. Potter.

Llegaron a la lechucería y mandaron a Hedwig a Grimmauld Place y a La Madriguera con un par de cartas. Una para el número 12 y una para La Madriguera.

_Querida Mamá:_

_Estoy muy contenta, ya casi voy a presentar mis exámenes y siento que estoy preparada. Hoy termino de estudiar y mañana comienzo los exámenes. Pero no creas que te escribo por algo como los exámenes, es más yo creo que si te lo cuento no lo vas a creer así que te lo voy a decir de una vez. Ayer fue el día más feliz de mi vida, sí ganamos la copa qué bien, pero no fue el mejor día por eso, fue el mejor día porque el amor de mi vida me declaró su amor y somos novios. Espero que sepas interpretarlo, no quiero dar más detalles por si esta carta llega a manos largas. Dile a papá que casi se acaba el año y ya vamos a vernos. Besos._

_Con amor, Ginny._

_P.D.: ESTOY FELIIIZZZ!! AMO A HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! NO PUEDO EVITAR DECÍRTELO, LO AMO!! NO PUEDO MANDARTE UNA CARTA EN CLAVE, QUE LA LEA QUIEN QUIERA YA NO ME INTERESA. Sí mami, Harry y yo somos novios y ayer después del partido fue que todo ocurrió, mami, tienes la hija más feliz de todo el mundo mágico y muggle y élfico y sirenio, y de todos los mundos que pueda haber. Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo y él me ama me ama me ama. _

_Queridos Merodeadores:_

_Espero que por la casa estén muy bien y déjenme decirles que no les estoy mandando cartas porque necesite consejo, para su información no necesito más consejos amorosos, que por cierto eran bastante desastrosos y yo creo que ninguno me hubiera atrevido a llevarlo a cabo, sobretodo los tuyos Sirius, gracias de todas formas, lo que cuenta es la intención. La verdad ya sin tanto rodeo es que GINNY WEASLEY ES MI NOVIA! Sí, mi novia, aunque ni yo mismo pueda creerlo. Esa pelirroja tan bella que me roba el sueño. No tuve que arrinconarla contra la pared, ni caerle a mitad de la noche, bueno aunque le caí en medio de la sala común, bueno el hecho es que no seguí sus consejos al pie de la letra. Estoy emocionado y súper enamorado. La amo más que cualquier cosa en este mundo y no se pongan celosos, a ustedes también los amo. Falta poco para verano. Con ganas de verlos pronto. Abrazos._

_Con amor, Harry._

_P.D.: Voy a llevar a Ginny en verano a la casa y espero que no hagan ninguna de sus graciosas bromas. _

Una vez que mandaron las cartas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y se encontraron con Hermione y Ron, quienes estaban desayunando tranquilamente, al menos Hermione, Ron como siempre estaba comiendo como un desesperado.

- Buenos días muchachos, no los vimos en la Sala Común y asumimos que ya habían bajado a desayunar –dijo Hermione.

- Buenos días Herms, la verdad es que me dirigía a la lechucería y cuando me iba me encontré con Harry, que se dirigía a hacer lo mismo.

- _Echso echstá bien… Shrewemos shriempo sin wener noticias de mamá.._ –dijo Ron masticando.

- Yo les envié una carta a mis tíos, tenía tiempo que no les escribía.

- ¡Qué bueno que ya no vives con esos tontos muggles! La verdad es que nadie merece eso –le dijo Ron muy sonriente a su amigo.

- Sí Ron, la verdad es que se nos estaba ocurriendo a mis tíos y a mí invitarlos a que pasen unas semanas de vacaciones en Grimmauld Place, parece que Sirius remodeló muchas cosas en la casa. Ya sabes que él dice que no tenemos que dejar de hacer fiestas, sino hacer fiestas seguras y me imagino que está planeando alguna para mi cumpleaños.

- Jajaja! Claro que estaremos ahí, cuenta con eso compañero!

- Pero primero vas a tener que pasarte por La Madriguera amor, ¿cómo le vas a quitar el gusto de alimentarte a mi madre?

- Tienes razón, ni Kreacher con sus exquisitos platillos supera a tu madre. Dígame esa tarta de melaza! Es mundial!

- Jajajaja! –rieron todos.

Acabaron de desayunar riéndose y echando bromas. Entonces decidieron irse a la biblioteca a terminar sus deberes. Una vez en la biblioteca Hermione se dispuso a adelantar trabajos y Harry y Ron a correr con las tareas de la semana. Ginny por su parte estaba terminando de estudiar la teoría de DCAO. Cuando Harry terminó, a Ron todavía le faltaban algunos deberes. Fue entonces cuando Hermione comenzó a ayudar a Ron.

- Ya terminé de estudiar amor, sólo me falta practicar más el encantamiento _Patronus,_ todavía no consigo que me salga corpóreo a veces creo que es un unicornio, y otras veces pienso que va a salir una especie de animal con cuernos, pero no lo logro nunca y me estoy empezando a frustrar –decía Ginny con una cara medio triste.

- Yo te puedo ayudar bebé, no tengas problema, podemos practicar en la Sala de los Menesteres para que estés más concentrada –inquirió Harry con toda la seguridad de que su Gin lo lograría- Además, yo estoy seguro de que lo que te falta es un recuerdo más fuerte, a mí me pasaba lo mismo.

- ¿De veras Harry?

- Claro mi pecosita –dijo Harry ganándose un beso de Ginny.

- Entonces vamos.

Después de avisarles a Hermione y Ron, subieron a la Sala de los Menesteres, llegaron y se imaginaron un lugar donde poder practicar un _Patronus. _Harry comenzó explicándole que tenía que elegir un recuerdo poderosamente feliz.

- Preciosa, cuando yo comenzó a salirme bien ese hechizo fue cuando de verdad pensé en algo que me hiciese feliz. Al principio me imaginaba volando y con esa sensación de libertad que me produce estar en una escoba.

- Yo a veces he pensado en esa sensación.

- Pero no es suficiente Gin, tiene que ser algo que te produzca plenamente felicidad.

- Si no te importa, ¿me podrías decir que recuerdo utilizas tú?

- Bueno hasta ahora pienso en el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres, es un recuerdo triste, pero que me da felicidad porque me hace asegurarme de que existieron y de que dieron su vida por mí.

- Oh Harry, lo siento. No quería…-le dijo Ginny abrazándolo con fuerza y amor-

- No te preocupes Gin, ahora tengo otro recuerdo que usar –la interrumpió con una inmensa sonrisa y dándole un beso.

- Yo estaba pensando en un recuerdo que me llena el alma, y que es reciente, quizás así me pueda salir el _patronus_ –dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a Harry.

- Bueno si quieres comienza, o si quieres lo hago yo primero.

- Primero lo voy a intentar yo –dijo Ginny decididamente, puso su mente en blanco y después pensó en Harry, en sus labios aterciopelados, en su primer beso y pronunció fuertemente- _¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!!_

De pronto pasó, la sombra blanca se convirtió en una hermosa cierva plateada que galopó toda la sala, entonces Harry, imitando a Ginny convocó su _patronus _pensando en Ginny. Ginny se llevó una sorpresa al ver que los _patronus_ eran pareja.

- Amor lo lograste!!! Yo sabía que lo ibas a hacer y lo hiciste a la primera bebé!!!

- Es que el amor todo lo puede Harry. Te amo!

- Yo también mi Gin. Yo también.

- Me encanta cuando me dices mi Gin.

- Y a mí me encantas tú.

Después de haber practicado hasta la hora del almuerzo, la pareja pasó todo el día juntos entre besos y alguna que otra tarea pendiente. Toda la escuela estaba sorprendida de este Harry nunca antes visto, un Harry romántico, pero sobretodo enamorado hasta las pestañas de Ginny Weasley, a la que ahora llamaban la "Elegida". Casi al final de la tarde Harry recibió de manos de Neville una notificación para verse con el profesor Dumbledore, cosa que dejó a Ginny muy confundida, sin embargo eso no les impidió seguir disfrutando de un domingo de amor, después se vería lo que pasara después, pero mientras en el mundo sólo existían ellos dos.


	3. Una charla muy interesante

**Capítulo 3: Una charla muy interesante**

Al día siguiente los corredores estaban llenos de alumnos nerviosos porque amanecía el primer día de exámenes, además para los alumnos de 5to comenzaban a examinarse para los TIMOS. Ginny, aunque no recordaba ningún momento más feliz en toda su vida, estaba muy nerviosa. Ese día se despertó de madrugada y decidió ir a la chimenea a relajarse un poco antes de comenzar a arreglarse, así que bajó con su ropa de dormir y se encontró una gran y agradable sorpresa que ya ocupaba su sillón favorito.

- Gin, te conozco bien, pensé que estarías nerviosa y que en cualquier momento bajarías –le dijo Harry recibiéndola con un gran abrazo.

- Harry no me digas que te quedaste aquí esperando a que bajara –le dijo Ginny de una forma cariñosa acomodándose con la cabeza en las piernas de él.

- Yo tampoco podía dormir, estaba inquieto pensando en la semana de exámenes y sobretodo en la charla que tendré con Dumbledore en la noche.

- He visto todo el año que vas al despacho de Dumbledore, si no te importa me gustaría preguntarte ¿qué es lo que hablas con él, tiene que ver con Voldemort? –le preguntó Ginny sin rodeos y notándose muy preocupada por su Harry, al cual le sorprendió que utilizara el nombre de Voldemort, pues la mayoría del mundo mágico mostraba pánico ante su nombre.

- Sí mi cielo, tiene que ver con Voldemort –le contestó Harry acariciando su cabello-. Te lo contaré una de estas noches, porque es un cuento largo y tendido. Además tiene que ser completamente a solas. Estaba pensando contártelo todo este sábado en la noche en la Sala de Menesteres.

- Así será amor, además podemos aprovechar la sala para otras cosas –le dijo Ginny con una carita provocadora.

- Ah sí? Y para qué quiere esta señorita usar la sala? –le siguió el juego Harry.

- Umm para tantas cosas, como por ejemplo para esto –y Ginny le dio un suave beso que Harry respondió con todo su amor.

- Ya como que se me quitaron las ganas de que hablemos esa noche, mejor me dedico a besarte bebé.

- Ah no Potter, voy a empezar a creer que sólo te gusto porque te beso.

- No mi Gin como crees, también me gusta que me acaricies –dijo Harry riéndose.

- Harry!! – pero Harry no la dejó terminar porque la siguió besando.

- Te amo Gin, te amo bebé, nunca lo olvides, te amo a ti completa, con tus besos, tus caricias, tu carácter, toda tú me encantas y me fascinas.

- Yo también te amo Harry, mucho mi amor.

Después de que terminó de amanecer, Harry y Ginny se fueron a arreglar y bajaron a desayunar con Hermione y con Ron. En la mañana Ginny tenía su examen teórico de Encantamientos, así que después de un desayuno un poco rápido, Harry le deseó suerte con un beso y salió corriendo del comedor.

- Hoy tenemos examen, ¡qué fastidio! Ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones.

- Tú siempre quieres que lleguen las vacaciones Ronald. No me extraña para nada ese tipo de comentarios.

- Así como tampoco a mí me extraña lo que acabas de decir. Siempre con lo mismo.

- Tú también.

- No, siempre comienzas tú.

- ¿Por qué no dejan de pelear? –dijo Harry en uno de sus esfuerzos por tener la fiesta en paz con sus compañeros, ya había permanecido bastante tiempo con sus dos mejores amigos peleados, como para volver con lo mismo.

- Deberías decírselo a tu amiga Hermione porque siempre comienza a refutarme lo que digo.

- Y tú también le refutas, así que hagan una tregua busquen cosas en las que estén de acuerdo, después de todo son más que compañeros de clase –dijo Harry picándolos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –contestaron al unísono Ron y Hermione, rojos de la vergüenza, pensando que Harry sospechaba acerca de los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro.

- La verdad, que ustedes además de compañeros de clase son los mejores amigos ¿o entendieron otra cosa?

- No, para nada, me imaginé que eso fue lo que quisiste decir –contestó algo aliviada Hermione.

- Claro –dijo Ron despreocupadamente.

Pasó el día y con ello el primero de las dos semanas de exámenes correspondiente para todos los años y de las dos últimas semanas de clase. Ginny salió tardísimo de su examen práctico de Encantamientos, y cuando llegó a la Sala Común ya Harry se había ido a su charla con Dumbledore. Hermione le informó que Harry ya se había ido.

Harry estaba llegando al despacho, como veces anteriores. Y es que Harry y el director estaban buscando la manera de que Harry saliera victorioso y con vida de su inminente batalla con Voldemort. Ya Dumbledore le había revelado el secreto de la profecía que había escuchado ya casi 18 años atrás. Estaba entrenando a Harry con Magia Antigua y Avanzada, y habían descubierto que Harry tenía asombrosos poderes. También se había encargado de instruirlo en Legeremancia y Oclumancia, a pesar de que Voldemort nunca más había intentado penetrar en la mente de Harry.

Una vez en el despacho, Harry se encontró con que su profesor preferido no estaba solo, estaba con la profesora Trelawney.

- ¿Interrumpo profesor? Si quiere puedo regresar más tarde.

- De ninguna manera Harry, ya Sybill y yo estábamos terminando nuestra pequeña e improvisada reunión –dijo Dumbledore haciéndole entender a Harry que la profesora había llegado de improvisto.

- ¿Así que este era tu compromiso Albus? –dijo la profesora algo ofendida y luego, dirigiéndose a Harry siguió- ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Tengo tiempo que no te veo en mi clase.

- Este año he estado muy cargado, ¿cómo está usted profesora?

Pero la profesora Trelawney no pudo contestar, ya que quedó en trance, como Harry y Dumbledore ya la habían visto antes.

- _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso está aquí… Él ya sabe que es el Elegido y que debe morir o matar… Él tiene un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce ni jamás conocerá… El Elegido ya conoce ese poder… Tiene en sus manos la salvación, pero no podrá hacerlo solo… Tendrá que contar con su Alma Gemela para lograrlo… El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso esta aquí…_

- Creo que estoy cansada hoy, de repente me ha dado un leve mareo. Buenas noches –dijo la profesora Trelawney saliendo de su trance y dejando a Harry con Dumbledore boquiabiertos.

- Le va a parecer una pregunta estúpida profesor, pero ¿escuchó lo que dijo?

- Claro que la escuché. Tenía la misma expresión de aquel día en Cabeza de Puerco.

- Igual a la expresión que tenía cuando predijo el regreso de Voldemort en mi tercer año.

- Sí Harry, eso que acabamos de escuchar definitivamente fue una profecía y más o menos sé interpretarla –le dijo Dumbledore extrayéndose el recuerdo y colocándolo en su pensadero-.

- Pues la verdad a mí me ha dejado desconcertado, la primera parte no, porque yo ya sé que soy el Elegido, más bien me enfurece más estar cada día más seguro de que no tengo salida –dijo Harry en medio de su frustración- pero llevamos meses intentando saber cuál es ese poder especial y nada. ¿Qué hacemos profesor? Va a llegar un momento que mi encuentro con Tom Riddle se materialice.

- ¿Te enojarías conmigo si te dijera que sigo teniendo las sospechas de que tu poder es el amor? –dijo Dumbledore, dejando a Harry desconcertado, hace meses después de su enfrentamiento en la Sala de Misterios, Dumbledore le había comentado que sospechaba que el amor que lo había salvado siendo apenas un bebé era su arma contra Voldemort, pero ya lo habían descartado casi por completo- Harry, no creas que a mi despacho no llegan los chismes de este colegio, es más te sorprendería la velocidad con la que me entero de las cosas que se cuchichean por ahí por los pasillos.

Harry se quedó loco hacia donde se había desviado la conversación, si era lo que estaba pensando, no, no lo permitiría, ella no, a ella no la involucraría en esto.

- Sí Harry, estoy consciente de que tú y la Srta. Weasley son novios desde hace muy poco y más consciente estoy aún de que la amas pues cuando tus defensas en tu mente no eran tan buenas como hoy en día, tu mente era un libro abierto que enseguida demostraba lo enamorado que estás de la menor de los Weasley. Y me atrevo a decirte que sé que ella te corresponde con la misma o mayor intensidad.

- Profesor, yo no quiero que ella se vea involucrada en esto.

- Pero debes dejar que sea ella quien tome su decisión, yo ya creo saber cuál es la solución de esto. Acuérdate que esta guerra es de todos y que ella ya en una oportunidad te demostró ser muy capaz.

- Eso lo sé profesor, el problema es que no soportaría perderla, ya he perdido mucho, perdí a mis padres, vi morir a un amigo en mi cara, y casi me toca ver morir a mi padrino. No soportaría perderla cuando estoy tan enamorado de ella. Ella me ha mostrado algo que nunca nadie me había mostrado, la posibilidad de un futuro. Nunca me había imaginado yo en un futuro. Siempre me he imaginado mi triste pasado e infancia, mi duro presente en la guerra, mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort en cualquier momento, pero Ginny me ha mostrado el tener una vida más allá de ser Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió.

- No necesariamente Ginny tiene que morir, a lo mejor la salvación del mundo mágico ronda precisamente en eso, en un niño que se convertirá en hombre ¿no sé si me sigues? A lo mejor la salvación es más simple de lo que imaginas.

- No sé profesor, cada día que pasa siento que esto se me está yendo de las manos.

- Debemos seguir pensando pero yo creo que al poder que se refiere eso que acabamos de escuchar es al amor. Es más, me atrevo a decirte que estoy completamente convencido. El amor te va a salvar de morir a manos de un hombre que nunca amó, no ama ni amará a nadie. No existe expresión más grande de amor que el de una madre o un padre por su hijo, esa ya la experimentaste. Pero apenas ahora es que estás experimentando otra clase de amor, la profecía lo dice, _"El Elegido ya conoce ese poder",_ es ese el amor que te salvará, el amor de un hombre hacia una mujer. Tal cual como el que sientes por mi estimada Srta. Weasley. Piénsalo bien, no vayas a dejar de darte esa oportunidad por la guerra, acuérdate que tus padres no dejaron de tenerte porque estuvieran en guerra. Y no se dejaron de amar ni dejaron de amarte a ti porque estuvieran en guerra. No cometas tú ese error.

- Lo pensaré profesor, gracias. Creo que se lo voy a decir a Ginny, no sé cuándo pero se lo diré.

- Está bien Harry, te enviaré una notificación para vernos antes de que termine el curso. Tengo entendido que la pasarás un tiempo con los Weasley y otro en tu casa.

- Sí profesor, creo que vamos a hacer una fiesta para celebrar mi mayoría de edad, ya sabe, locuras de Sirius. Ya le avisaremos también. Buenas noches profesor.

- Buenas noches Harry y no dudes buscarme cualquier cosa, sabes que eres más que un alumno para mí, sabes que te veo como el nieto que nunca tuve.

- Gracias profesor, y sabe que el sentimiento es mutuo. Buenas noches.

Así con esa ola de preocupaciones y aclaratorias Harry llegó a la sala común donde se encontró a Ginny durmiendo en el sofá, ya iba a ser medianoche y ella lo estaba esperando, seguro que Hermione y Ron ya se habían ido a dormir. Sin hacer el menor ruido se arrodilló frente a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Ginny al sentir su aroma, abrió los ojos para ver esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que la vuelven loca. Con una sonrisa lo miró y le dio un beso en los labios que pronto pasó de ser un roce inocente de labios a un apasionado beso.

- ¿Cómo te fue amor? –le preguntó Ginny sentándose y acomodándose para que Harry quedara acostado en sus piernas.

- Podría decirse que mejor que otras veces, pero te contaré el sábado bebé, mejor cuéntame cómo te fue a ti.

- Bueno, no te sabría decir, siento que bien, pero en otras partes siento que mal. Ay no! No creo que vaya a soportar.

- Claro que vas a soportar porque yo te voy a animar a que soportes –dijo Harry regalándole una de sus pícaras sonrisas.

- ¿Y cómo vas a lograr eso bebé? –le dijo Ginny haciéndose la desentendida.

- Con mucho amor –dijo Harry comenzando lo que sería un buen rato juntos.

Después de unos agradables momentos juntos, Harry y Ginny se fueron a dormir ya que ambos tenían examen al día siguiente. A Harry le costó quedarse dormido después de todo lo vivido en el despacho de Dumbledore, entendía lo que el director le quería decir, pero no quería poner a Ginny en el peligro de ser la novia de Harry Potter. Ginny durmió muy feliz a pesar de tener examen de Pociones al día siguiente, sentía que cuando estaba con Harry todo era diferente, jamás se había sentido así con nadie y mucho menos con un chico, sentía que cuando estaba con Harry era más poderosa y más feliz. Ambos estaban convencidos que de ellos era amor del bueno y puro.


	4. Viviendo el amor

**Capítulo 4: Viviendo el amor**

La semana pasó con exámenes para todo Hogwarts, en especial los alumnos de quinto año que estaban presentando sus TIMOS, por eso la hora del almuerzo del viernes fue un alivio para Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry, ya que la tarde la tenían libre; la mañana había sido dura pero tendrían toda la tarde para descansar. Ginny ya había presentado la mayoría de los TIMOS (Encantamientos, Pociones, Astronomía, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia). A Harry sólo le faltaba el examen de Herbología y no le faltaba mucho para estudiar. Sin embargo a Ginny y a Harry los esperaba una grata sorpresa. Bajaron a la sala común a almorzar y una vez sentados a la mesa observaron que entraban dos lechuzas llenas de paquetes.

- Compañero, ¿esa no es Hedwig? –preguntó Ron muy interesado ya que la pobre lechuza se le notaba que no podía con su alma.

- ¿Y esa no es tu lechuza, Ron? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida ya Pigwideon también venía muy cargada.

- Ay Merlín! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando –dijo Ginny sumamente preocupada.

- Lamento decirte amor, que es precisamente lo que estás pensando, cartas para nosotros -dijo Harry cuando las dos lechuzas aterrizaron. Hedwig tenía dos cartas y unos paquetes. Pig tenía dos grandes paquetes que parecían sobres. Comenzaron abriendo las cartas que traía Hedwig.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Ay hija! No sabes cuánto me alegro. Harry es todo lo que cualquier mamá desearía para su hija. Lo considero como un hijo más y sé que es un muchacho de muy lindos sentimientos, así que si dice que te ama es porque te ama. La verdad no podría estar más contenta, debo confesarte que los otros muchachos de los que me hablaste no me cayeron muy bien, siempre supe que al final Harry caería rendido a tus pies, jejeje. Tu padre también se ha puesto muy contento, dice que Harry tendrá muchas cosas muggles que enseñarle jejeje. Ya hablé con Sirius, que por cierto está muy contento y quedamos en que primero Harry pasará las vacaciones aquí y dos días antes de su cumpleaños se irán todos al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Bueno hija, sin más nada que decirte, por ahora, te dejo._

_Con mucho amor, tu mamá._

_PD.: Suerte en los exámenes. Les envío unas galletas a ti, a tu hermano, a Hermione y por supuesto a mi recién estrenado yerno Harry._

_PD.2: Lo siento hija, cuando vi la carta estaba abierta y creo que tus hermanos ya se enteraron._

Ginny se alegró mucho hasta que vio la segunda posdata y se imaginó que tantos paquetes tendrían que ver con sus adorados hermanos.

_Querido Harry:_

_Qué alegría me dio la carta que me envió Ginny! No creas que esta carta tiene como fin intimidarte o algo así, sino que me imaginé que pensarías que la relación con nosotros va a cambiar en alguna forma. Entonces te escribo para decirte que nuestra relación va a ser igual que siempre, seguiremos siendo la familia que siempre hemos sido. Nos honra mucho que nos consideres así y espero que ahora nos sigas considerando así. Acuérdate que yo tengo 8 hijos. Espero verte en vacaciones, ya me puse de acuerdo con Sirius para que te quedes con nosotros antes de tu cumpleaños. Sin más nada que decirte, te dejo no sin antes recordarte que te quiero como a cualquiera de mis hijos._

_Con mucho amor, tu otra madre, Molly._

_P.D.: Te mandé galletitas en uno de esos paquetes._

Cuando Harry terminó de leer la carta casi se pone a llorar, siempre les había dicho a los Weasley que eran una familia para él, y el verano pasado les había dado las gracias en un brindis a los Sres. Weasley por haber sido unos padres con él cuando más lo necesitaba. Ginny al ver la reacción de Harry se preocupó.

- Bebé!! Qué pasó?

- Nada Ginny, me conmovieron las palabras de tu mamá, ella siempre tan buena conmigo, siempre la he visto como una mamá, si hubiera tenido una mamá me hubiera gustado que fuera la mitad de lo que ha sido tu mamá para mí.

- Claro que sí hermano, seguro que hubiera sido como mamá –le dijo Ron afectuosamente.

- ¡Qué linda la Sra. Weasley, nos mandó galletas a todos! –dijo Hermione repartiendo los paqueticos.

- ¡Ay Harry que fastidio mira esto!! –dijo Ginny mostrándole a Harry uno de los grandes sobres.

_Para: Harry y Ginny_

_De: Bill, Charlie, Fred y George_

Al abrir el sobre pasó algo inesperado, salieron una especie de fantasmas que eran nada más y nada menos que los cuatro hermanos Weasley.

- Queridos Harry y Ginny –dijeron al unísono los fantasmas de Fred y George.

- Hace dos semanas tuvimos un nuevo invento –dijo Fred.

- Y ustedes nos han dado la mejor oportunidad para mostrárselos –dijo George.

- Es una moderna forma de mandar cartas, en lugar de escribirlas les hablas –dijo Fred.

- Pero no les mandamos esto para explicarles nuestro invento –dijo George.

- HERMANA, HERMANA, HERMANA!!!! –de pronto apareció un Charlie muy sonriente.

- Por fin lo atrapaste!! –dijo un Bill bastante burlón.

- HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!!! – dijeron Fred y George.

- Esperamos de todo corazón que la trates muy bien –dijo Bill.

- O si no conocerás la furia Weasley en pleno –dijo Charlie.

- Jajajajaja! –comenzaron a reír todos- seguro que la cara de Harry debe ser un poema!!

- Bueno chicos a felicitarlos!! Espero que se esperen a que Bill se case para casarse–dijo Fred.

- Que ni se les ocurra darnos sobrinos –dijo George.

- Pero sobretodo que se amen mucho –dijo Bill.

- Bueno ¿listos? –dijo Charlie.

- Sí!!! –respondieron los demás.

Se oyó una fuerte explosión en la que los fantasmas de los hermanos Weasley desaparecieron y se convirtieron en fuegos artificiales y serpentinas de colores.

- AYYY YO LOS MATO!!!!! -decía Ginny fúrica.

- No te preocupes amor, ya estoy acostumbrado a los escándalos, es más lo he disfrutado, es la primera vez que me hacen un escándalo por algo que me hace muy feliz –dijo Harry dejando a Ginny sonrojada y derretida- mejor abramos el otro que ya creo saber quién lo envía.

_Para: Harry y Ginny (ayyy que romántico)_

_De: Los Tíos Sirius y Remus._

Enseguida aparecieron dos fantasmas pero de Sirius y de Remus, cuyos rostros tenían la risa marcada.

- Qué buena idea esta! No sabes la flojera que me da a veces de mandar cartas –dijo Sirius muy sonriente- jajajaja! Mentira ahijado, la verdad es que esos gemelos son grandes.

- Pasaran a la historia por sus aventuras –dijo Remus muy feliz.

- Pero ese no es el motivo de nuestra original carta.

- El motivo es felicitarlos a ustedes dos por ser la nueva parejita de Potters.

- Te acuerdas Remus? James siempre nos decía que las pelirrojas eran la debilidad de los Potters, pues Harry también cayó, nuestro pequeño Harry se nos ha enamorado –dijo Sirius como si estuviera llorando de verdad.

- Y pensar que nos mandaba cartas lloriqueando pidiéndonos consejo para enamorar a Ginny.

- Lo que nos sorprende es que una muchacha tan linda haya aceptado estar con Harry, pero todo en la vida es posible no? Jajajajaja.

- Bueno chicos basta de bromas –dijo Remus haciendo pose de seriedad.

- Lo que en verdad les queremos decir, es que se merecen uno al otro, bueno tú merecías algo mejor Ginny –dijo Sirius riendo- pero bueno te has enamorado de este "pelos parados". Y la verdad es que le agradezco a Merlín que haya encontrado una chica como tú para compartir todo su amooooooor –dijo Sirius exageradamente- y les decimos.

- No queremos sobrinos, esperen a que Bill se case, jajajajaja mentira chicos, es que escuchamos a los Weasley cuando armaron su carta jajajajaja. La verdad es que deseamos que sean felices y que vengan y pasen las vacaciones con nosotros después de pasar por casa de nuestros queridos Weasley's. Los queremos muchos!! Sus tíos favoritos. LUNÁTICO Y CANUTO!!!!

Y con este último grito pasó igual que con la anterior carta, explotó dejando serpentinas y mucho ruido por todos lados.

- La verdad es que están locos, no sé quiénes son peor –espetó Hermione mitad seria y mitad sonriente.

- La verdad que a mí me han hecho reír mucho –dijo Ron en medio de risas.

- Pues la verdad que ya estuvo por hoy, mucha risa, ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca amor? Necesito un libro –dijo Ginny, sonriendo por el recibimiento de los tíos de Harry y avergonzada por sus hermanos.

- Por supuesto que sí bebé. Nos vemos chicos –dijo Harry dejando a los chicos terminando de almorzar.

Durante todo el camino Harry y Ginny estaban embelesados mirándose uno al otro, iban de la mano. Llegaron a la biblioteca y Ginny fue a buscar su libro, Harry aprovechó para buscar un libro también que necesitaba para terminar de estudiar Herbología. Salieron de la biblioteca y decidieron ir al lago, a pasar el resto de la tarde. Estaban recostados de un árbol, Ginny delante de Harry observando el paisaje cuando comenzaron a conversar.

- Amor, ¿crees que tus tíos me acepten en verdad? –preguntó Ginny mientras Harry estaba muy ocupado acariciándole su cabello.

- Bromeas, a mis tíos les encantas, cuando les dije que estaba enamorado de ti casi que hacen una fiesta, más bien quienes me preocupaban a mí eran tus hermanos, en especial Ron y ya ves que lo ha llevado a la mar de bien. Además tú eres encantadora, ¿quién no te aceptaría bebé?

- Ay Harry! ¿Por qué eres así? Eres tan romántico que haces que cada vez me enamore más de ti, si es que eso es posible –dijo Ginny dándole un pequeño piquito en los labios, pero Harry no conforme con eso la volteó de frente hacia él y le dio otro beso, esta vez más apasionado.

Comenzaron a conocerse un poco más en ese beso. Ginny le acariciaba el cabello a su novio, y Harry al sentir este contacto sintió que se estremecía, comenzó a besarle el cuello a su novia, que a estas alturas ya estaba a horcajadas de él. Harry se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada al árbol del lago, sentía que en cualquier momento podría llegar alguien pero quizás esa posibilidad lo provocaba más. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, y Ginny también. Ninguno de los dos había estado así con nadie, pero sabía que estaban con la persona que amaban y que no faltaba nada más en el mundo.

Harry siguió su exploración más allá de unas caricias en la cintura, comenzó a subir una de sus manos hacia los pechos de Ginny, pero no subió por temor a hacerla sentir incómoda. Ella, al notar eso, lo atrajo hacia ella, quedando completamente acostada con Harry arriba de ella, entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Harry y comenzó a acariciarle su espalda ancha y sexy. Harry estaba completamente embelesado con su Ginny. Ginny dejó por un momento de acariciar a Harry para incitarlo a que la acariciara a ella. Le colocó una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa y la otra en uno de sus muslos. Harry comenzó a tocarla con timidez y mucho cuidado.

- Tócame amor –dijo Ginny logrando que Harry intensificara sus caricias- Umm así bebé, quiero que me conozcas como nadie me ha conocido, quiero que sepas cada detalle de mí y de mi cuerpo.

- Yo también bebé, quiero conocerte y contarte cada una de esas sexys pequitas –dijo Harry tocándola en todo su cuerpo, su rostro, sus pechos, su trasero, sus piernas, haciéndola soltar gemidos cada vez más fuertes y más intensos- y también quiero que me conozcas bebé.

- Umm bebé, siempre soñé con que hacíamos esto, siempre te miraba y terminaba con una visión tuya muy provocativa –le dijo Ginny muy provocadoramente, tocando a Harry en su trasero, en su pecho, sus hombros, sentía que ese hombre tan fuerte que alguna vez fue el niño del que ella se enamoró la haría su mujer pronto- siempre me pareciste el más sexy, el más bello y el más ardiente. Y te vas superando cada día que pasa.

- Y tú eres ardientemente excitante Gin –dijo Harry besándola con hambre, eso sí que era vivir el amor en pleno- nunca me había pasado esto con ninguna chica.

- ¿Ni con Cho?

- La verdad es que Cho sólo me deslumbró por su aparente belleza física pero nunca la amé.

- Yo tampoco estuve así con ningún chico, la verdad es que ninguno de los que fueron mis novios llegaron a más allá de unos besos.

- Eso no era lo que yo veía cuando estabas con Dean.

- ¿Celoso Potter? No tienes por qué estarlo, la verdad con Dean ni siquiera me sentía muy cómo, lo más lejos que llegamos fue el día que tú y mi hermano llegaron. Aunque me peleé con Ron debo agradecer que haya llegado, porque después me iba a arrepentir si dejaba a Dean llegar más allá, sólo iba a pasar un mal rato, porque nunca lo amé, sólo me parecía muy galante e interesado en mí. La verdad es que siempre te amé a ti.

- Cómo me molesta no haberte pedido ser mi novia antes.

- A mi no me molesta, nada más este momento contigo, me hace pensar que valió la pena tanta espera, eso sí, no te voy a dejar ir bebé.

En ese momento empezaron a escuchar voces que los llamaban, imaginando que eran Ron y Hermione así que se acomodaron a su posición inicial, Harry apoyado en el árbol y Ginny apoyada en él. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de los exámenes, de lo que harían en vacaciones. Sin embargo, Harry y Ginny sólo tenían en mente el rato que habían pasado juntos y sólo podían pensar el uno en el otro.


	5. La cita de los novios

**Capítulo 5: La cita de los novios **

Ese fin de semana los alumnos estaban contentos en Hogwarts, algunos recibieron la mañana del sábado durmiendo y otros aprovechándola para divertirse antes de volver a otra semana de exámenes y la última del año. En el cuarto de las chicas todas dormían, menos Ginny y Hermione, se habían despertado temprano para hablar de cosas de chicas. Igual sucedió en el cuarto de los chicos, Ron y Harry se habían despertado y habían iniciado un agradable partido de ajedrez, que ganaría Ron.

- Herms, no sé que ponerme para esta noche, tengo una cita con Harry en la Sala de Menesteres.

- ¿Y eso Gin? No me digas que prepararán una romántica cena a la luz de las velas –dijo Hermione con voz soñadora propia de Luna Lovegood.

- No Herms, Harry ha decidido contarme lo que habla con Dumbledore –dijo Ginny dejando a Hermione un poco más seria.

- Sí, Harry nos dijo el otro día a Ron, y lo que más me sorprendió es que Ron está de acuerdo.

- ¿Ustedes saben de lo que hablan?

- Claro amiga, pero no nos correspondía a nosotros decírtelo, fíjate que Harry enseguida de comenzar a ser tu novio quiso mantenerte al tanto, pero no son cosas como para irlas contando por los pasillos.

- Comprendo Herms. Ahora cuéntame ¿por qué te sorprende tanto que tu querido Ronnie lo deje contarme? ¿Harry le pide permiso?

- Cuando sepas sabrás por qué Ronald no hubiera querido que te contara. Pero ¿sabes qué? Yo creo que tu hermano ha madurado.

- Eso lo dices tú porque te mueres por él –dijo Ginny causándole el sonrojo a Hermione- ¿cuándo le vas a decir acerca de tus sentimientos?

- No sé de qué hablas Ginny.

- AY SI!! _No sé de que hablas Ginny, jajaja! _Herms, se nota que se mueren uno por el otro, cuando los dos pelean, hablan o se miran se olvidan del mundo y se sonrojan de una manera que no es para nada normal.

- Esa eres tú que como andas liada con Harry tienes que liarnos a los demás.

- OYE! No abuses! Jajajaja! La verdad que jamás había sido tan feliz. Lo amo tanto.

- Si no me lo dices no me entero. Y cuéntame ¿han llegado más allá de unos simples besitos?

- ¡Tú y tus preguntas subidas de tono, Herms! Sabes que Harry es un caballero y yo una dama.

- Umm, eso quiere decir que han llegado lejos.

- ¿Dudas de nuestro honor y clase? –dijo Ginny en un tono teatral haciéndose la ofendida- La verdad es que ayer antes de que Ron y tú llegaran estábamos algo "alegres".

- Por eso fue que se me ocurrió gritarles, la verdad es que no quería que Ron los viera en una situación privada.

- Ay Herms, yo creo que cualquier día de estos Harry y yo pasamos al siguiente nivel.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te está presionando?

- No Herms, al contrario, yo lo estoy presionando –jajajajaja- mentira Herms, es que cuando estamos juntos es inexplicable, como que me siento más poderosa, siento que todo es posible.

- Ay Gin, entonces hay que buscar un encantamiento anticonceptivo o alguna poción porque si llega a pasar hay que estar prevenida.

- Nunca me imaginé que me darías ese consejo –dijo Ginny sorprendida.

Mientras las dos amigas reían en su habitación, en la otra habitación se estaba teniendo una conversación a la par de un juego de ajedrez.

- Oye amigo, no te lo había dicho antes, pero me alegra verte tan contento y enamorado, al principio me molestó que no me hubieras contado nada, pero al tú explicarme tu miedo más bien me sentí avergonzado de que te demostrara que podía matarte si estabas con Ginny –comentó Ron mientras derribaba otra de las piezas de Harry.

- Bueno debo admitir que yo también fui un poco tonto al no decirte, después de todo eres mi hermano. Yo no sé para que sigo jugando contigo si voy a perder por el resto de mi vida.

- Jajaja! Debo practicar mi agilidad Harry y con quién mejor si no es con mi hermano del alma.

- Ron, voy a contarle hoy todo a Ginny.

- ¿Incluyendo la nueva profecía?

- Sí, la verdad es que mi Gin tiene derecho a saberlo todo, si ella decide alejarse de mí la entenderé. Por otra parte déjame decirte que Dumbledore nos citó a los dos mañana en su despacho, así que de todas formas tengo que contarle todo antes de mañana en la noche.

- Sabes que no lo va a hacer, me gusta que le digas, va a ser muy importante para Ginny saber que cuentas con ella en todas las partes de tu vida. Ahora sí me deja loco eso de que Dumbledore los citara a los dos.

- Vaya Ro-Ro, me sorprendes –dijo Harry ganándose un leve golpecito por parte de su amigo- Yo lo sé, ella es tan valiente, tan linda, tan… Ay Ron… la amo tanto.

- La verdad es que si no me lo dices tú, tu baba no me iba a hacer sospechar en lo absoluto .

- ¿Y tú cuándo hablarás con mi hermanita? Ella también merece a su caballero andante.

- No sé de que hablas. Además yo no siento nada por Hermione.

- ¿No y que no sabes de qué hablo? Ay Ron, estás hasta las medias!

De pronto, las chicas llegaron al cuarto de los chicos y al ver a los chicos sin camisa y con sus pantalones de pijama Hermione se sonrojó, Ginny muy por el contrario corrió hacia Harry y se sentó en sus piernas para luego besarlo, logrando que Ron carraspeara.

- Hola mi amor, ¿cómo amaneciste? –dijo Ginny sin hacerle caso a Ron.

- Muy bien bebé, y después de ese beso creo que hasta me repotencié.

- Eso está difícil bebé, tú sí que estás repotenciado y sexy, umm, el quidditch ha hecho maravillas contigo.

- Ginny… -dijo Ron riñéndola.

- Ay mi querido Ronnie, ¿qué pasa? Tú también eres una monada pero comprenderás que el que me gusta es Harry.

- Ginny, mi princesa, espérennos abajo mientras nos cambiamos.

- Esta bien Harry, pero conste que me gusta cómo estás vestido –dijo Ginny dándole un beso y yéndose con Hermione del brazo, antes de irse le lanzó un beso a Harry que éste correspondió.

- La verdad es que esa niña está loca –dijo Ron- Oh Harry!!! Por Merlín deja de poner esa cara de tonto cada vez que la ves.

- ¿Qué quieres si la amo? Además no fui el único que se quedó como tonto viendo a Ginny, Herms también se quedó como tonta viéndote a ti. No te voy a fastidiar con lo mismo pero espero que ambos se hablen claro y dejen de perder el tiempo –dijo Harry dejando a Ron sin palabras. Se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar con las chicas, Harry y Ginny no dejaron de darse miraditas durante toda la comida. Ron y Hermione hacían lo mismo, pero se volteaban rápido si encontraban sus miradas.

Se pusieron a pasear por los jardines conversando y despejándose después de pasar una semana llena de exámenes y llena de trabajo. La tarde pasó de forma parecida, no estudiaron para nada, decidieron tomarse el día libre, que si bien al principio Hermione no se convencía mucho, disfrutó mucho al estar con sus amigos disfrutando de una tarde conversando de cualquier cosa.

Llegó la noche y se acercaba la cita de los novios. Ginny subió a arreglarse, tiempo que su novio aprovechó para arreglarse rápidamente y acomodar la sala a su gusto. Harry le tenía preparada una sorpresa a Ginny, le había pedido a Dobby que armara una cena romántica en la Sala de Menesteres. Harry con ayuda del elfo, que insistió en ayudarlo, decoró la sala con velas y luz tenue, un ambiente fantástico para conversar y cenar con su Ginny. Cuando Ginny se estaba terminando de arreglar le apareció un ciervo plateado con la voz de Harry recordándole la cita y diciéndole que cuando llegara al séptimo piso pensara en un lugar que su novio le tenía preparado.

Ginny ansiosa salió hacia el séptimo piso, llevaba una minifalda con vuelos de color blanco y una camisa que se amarraba por el cuello de color negro, con unas botas de cuero negras. Tenía un maquillaje suave y el cabello suelto. Quería ir preciosa para su Harry. Llegó a la sala y pensó en que quería ver el lugar sorpresa que le tenía su novio. Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Harry había decorado la sala como nunca ella lo hubiera imaginado. Había rosas rojas por toda la sala, velas y en el centro había una mesita para dos puesta elegantemente. De la nada salió Harry vestido con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta negra de traje, debajo llevaba una franela blanca desabotonada en los primeros botones. Ginny se quedó sin palabras al verlo tan sexy, ya no le importaba lo que Harry le quisiese decir,

- Amor, esto es fantástico. ¡Qué cena tan romántica!

- ¿En verdad te gustó? –dijo Harry haciendo notorio su nerviosismo, a lo que Ginny respondió con una sonrisa.

Se miraron intensamente y luego Harry galantemente invitó a Ginny a la mesa, comieron y después se sentaron abrazados en un cómodo sillón. Harry le contó toda la verdad acerca de las dos profecías, le contó por qué Voldemort lo perseguía y le explicó la nueva profecía y le aclaró que no lo entendía, pero que no la obligaría a estar a su lado enfrentando semejante peligro. Ginny como era de esperarse, lo amenazó con matarlo ella misma si se alejaba de ella. Harry se emocionó con esa reacción.

- Ay mi Gin, te amo tanto, por supuesto que no te voy a dejar eres todo para mí, no sé qué haría sin ti amor. Sólo pensé en abandonar nuestra relación si tú no querías arriesgarte. Y menos con el contenido de esa nueva profecía.

- Harry James Potter, nunca, óyeme bien, nunca más dudes de que yo enfrentaría cualquier cosa por ti. Te amo cariño, te amo. Mucho más de lo que puedo pensar –con esta declaración logró que Harry se abalanzara hacia ella y comenzara a besarla intensamente, esta vez no era sólo ternura, había deseo, había lujuria, deseaba demostrarle su novia que ella era todo para él. Ella reaccionó de igual o mejor forma, quería ser de Harry ahora mismo quería dejar de ser una niña, quería que Harry la hiciera mujer. Tantos años esperando, tantos años ansiando ese momento y ahora era posible.

Pronto la situación subió de tono y Ginny estaba completamente encima de Harry besándolo y acariciándole su desordenada cabellera con sus delicadas manos. Harry por su parte tenía sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Ginny. Definitivamente ella lo iba a volver loco, estaba causando sensaciones en él, que pronto causaron reacciones visibles en su cuerpo. Ginny también estaba completamente en otro mundo, estaba concentrada en su tarea de besar y acariciar a su novio, y tenía una sensación en el estómago que jamás había sentido. De repente sintió algo duro debajo de su cuerpo y pronto comprendió que era la reacción de Harry, al principio se asustó pero luego comenzó a bajar su mano hasta el cinturón de Harry, estaba por desabrocharlo cuando Harry reaccionó.

- Gin no tienes que hacer eso, yo realmente lo siento, nunca me había pasado esto…

- No te preocupes bebé, yo jamás he estado así con un chico, por ahora –dijo Ginny con una pícara sonrisa- quiero sentirte, siempre tuve este tipo de pensamientos contigo, ahora que son realidad no lo voy a dejar pasar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer bebé?

- Nada que no te vaya a gustar –le dijo Ginny con una voz completamente seductora- déjate llevar mi amor, déjame consentirte.

- Como tú digas.

Continuaron besándose apasionadamente y Harry besaba a Ginny en su cuello haciéndole soltar uno que otro gemidito de placer. La verdad es que se estaba volviendo loco, ya la reacción en su cuerpo era bastante notable. Cuando menos se lo esperó sintió la mano de Ginny desabrochándole el cinturón y bajándole la cremallera de su pantalón y entonces pasó, Ginny comenzó a acariciarlo en esa parte tan sensible haciéndolo estremecerse hasta el último nervio. Comenzó lentamente y luego subió la velocidad, viendo reacciones en Harry que la hicieron sentirse satisfecha. Después de un rato acariciándolo y estimulándolo, se puso a horcajadas de él y lo besó en los labios, y fue bajando por su cuello y su pecho. A cada beso, Harry gemía de placer, ya no iba a aguantar mucho, Ginny siguió besándolo en el estómago y bajó hasta llegar a su hombría, comenzó a besarlo y enseguida comenzó a ocuparse de él con su lengua, sus labios.

- Ummm Gin, bebé, por Merlín! –decía Harry completamente fuera de sí.

- Umm Harry eres tan grande, eres todo lo que siempre esperé –decía Gin mientras continuaba con su labor.

- Amor, ohh, no creo que… oohh Gin… no creo que vaya a aguantar por mucho tiempo…

- Tranquilo amor.. ummm no te contengas… eres delicioso, ummm Harry…

- Ohh mi Gin… umm bebé… me voy a…

- Sí mi amor, quiero sentirte… ummm

- Mi Gin, ohhh… te amo… ohhhh… aaaahhhhhhhhh! GIN! –explotó Harry sin previo aviso, la verdad que Ginny lo tenía loco pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tal nivel de placer con ella. Respiraron unos momentos y entonces Harry tomó fuerzas para continuar. Después de todo era su turno. La miró con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, la acostó sobre el sillón y comenzó a besarla lenta y profundamente, Ginny estaba completamente feliz, había cumplido un sueño que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo y si las cosas iban por el camino que ella creía, Harry le iba a cumplir otro de sus sueños.

- Tranquila mi Gin, es mi turno, si quieres parar en algún momento, paramos.

- Haz de mí lo que quieras Harry, te amo y confío plenamente en ti. Quiero que sepas que esto sólo lo he hecho contigo porque te amo en verdad y mucho.

Harry siguió besándola en el cuello y metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Ginny y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de su brasier. Sentía sus pequeñas durezas y se sintió completamente feliz al escuchar a su novia gimiendo de placer por él, sólo por él. Le quitó el brasier y después de pedirle permiso con la mirada, le acarició sus pechos, y los besó. Jugó un rato con ella causándole placeres a Ginny, que expresaba con gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Su Ginny jamás había estado así con otro chico, y mientras él existiera jamás estaría así con cualquier otro que no fuera él. Bajó sus manos y le subió un poquito su falda para tener acceso a ella. Ginny soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando Harry puso sus manos en su humedad. Harry estaba completamente feliz al sentir a Ginny, caliente y húmeda para él. La acarició por unos momentos y luego procedió a besarla sintiendo su humedad al máximo. Ginny sólo podía gemir como loca, estaba feliz, radiante, estaba cumpliendo uno de sus más secretos sueños con Harry. Harry también estaba excitado, mucho y ella lo notaba, la besaba profundamente y la llevaba a donde nunca antes nadie la había llevado.

- Mi amor, sigue! Más rápido y más fuerte! Ohhh… Merlín, Harry, te amo… -decía Ginny entre gemido y gemido.

- Eres tan bonita Gin..

- Tu Gin bebé, nunca lo olvides, soy tu Gin… ohh sí… sí, sigue, no pares bebé… ohh –Ginny no creía poder aguantar mucho más.

- Mi Gin, no te contengas, abre los ojos y mírame, quiero verte cuando te vengas por mí.

- Ohh… Harry… Por Merlín, Harry! Hazme tuya, amor…

- ¿Estás segura, Gin?

- Jamás he estado más segura de algo en mi vida –como por arte de magia el sillón se transformó en una confortable cama, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa llena de amor y de picardía.

- Insisto, si en algún momento quieres parar, paramos. Seré cuidadoso.

- No te preocupes amor. Yo lo sé –al terminar de decir eso, Ginny convocó el hechizo anticonceptivo.

Harry estaba nervioso, él nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie, y es que la vida nunca se lo había permitido. Sin embargo estaba actuando por instinto. Inmediatamente le ayudó a Ginny a quitarse la ropa que faltaba mientras ella hizo lo mismo. Una vez despojados de toda prenda, se detuvieron unos instantes en terminar de conocerse a fondo. Se besaron por todo el cuerpo. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por el cuerpo del otro. Estaban muy excitados y ansiosos por fundir sus cuerpos. Querían hacer el amor, y así lo iban a hacer. Harry se acomodó arriba de Ginny y se situó entre sus piernas. Ginny podía sentirlo ya, duro y palpitante, sabía que no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que llegar a su máximo placer.

- No te detengas amor, quiero sentirte ya –decía Ginny entre suspiros.

- Amor, eres preciosa, no sabes cuánto te amo y te deseo –dijo Harry con una voz tan ronca que evidenciaba su estado de agitación. Pronto dejaron de ser dos y se convirtieron en una sola persona. Al principio Ginny sintió el dolor de la primera vez, pero pronto no podía más de tanto placer.

- Harry, más fuerte, quiero sentirte amor –decía Gin gimiendo sonoramente mientras bailaban la danza del placer, a la cual ya se habían acoplado perfectamente.

- Gin… Oh Gin Merlín! Ahh… creo que ya casi me… Oh Gin, Mi Gin, eres mía.

- Sólo tuya Harry… Ahh me voy a… AHHHHH!! HARRY! OH POR MERLÍN! AHHH!

- No te contengas bebé, yo también me voy a… AHHHH… GIN! POR MERLÍN!!

Después de haber hecho el amor tan apasionadamente, Ginny y Harry quedaron por unos momentos abrazados con las piernas entrelazadas, Ginny recostada en el pecho de Harry aspirando su aroma. Ese aroma tan masculino del ahora hombre de su vida. Harry miraba a Ginny con todo el amor. Ella ahora era su mujer.

- Ginny, eso fue espectacular –dijo Harry abrazándola y besándola mientras se recuperaban de las experiencias vividas.

- Jamás había estado así con un chico, nunca me imaginé haciendo esto con otra persona que no fueras tú, no sabes lo feliz que me siento. Siempre imaginé que mi primera vez sería contigo Harry.

- Yo tampoco había estado así con ninguna chica porque ninguna produce en mí lo que tú produces en mí. También fue mi primera vez. Te amo Ginny Weasley, te amo.

- Yo te amo a ti Harry Potter, te amo, te amo, te amo. Vamos a descansar un ratico y después nos vamos a dormir a la torre. Me encantaría dormir contigo, pero pueden descubrirnos

- Sólo de imaginarme a Ron si se entera. Ay no! Me mataría, por más que sea eres su hermanita.

- Hace unos momentos dejé de ser pequeña, ahora soy tu mujer. Sólo tuya, bebé. Sólo tuya.

- Sólo mía, sola solita para mí. Umm eso suena tentador –dijo Harry ganándose una mirada pícara de Ginny- Yo soy sólo tuyo mi bebé. Amor, nunca lo olvides. Te amo.


	6. Casi de vacaciones

**Capítulo 6:**

Ginny y Harry llegaron poco después de medianoche. Estaban felices, radiantes, pletóricos de alegría, los dos se habían entregado completamente. Hermione como siempre, se había quedado despierta esperando a Ginny para que le contara los pormenores de su cita con Harry. Por su parte, Ron estaba esperando a Harry despierto para saber cómo se lo había tomado Ginny, aunque a juzgar por la hora, ya se estaba empezando a molestar. Harry llegó y no se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba despierto, de puntillas se puso su ropa para dormir, pero se asustó fuertemente cuando Ron le habló.

- ¡Harry!

- AHHHHHH –se asustó Harry- me asustaste Ron, ¿qué se supone que pretendes?

- Jajajajaja, así tendrás la conciencia. Te estaba esperando.

- ¿Y eso Ron?

- Quería saber cómo estaba Ginny.

- Estupenda, está estupenda –dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara ganándose un almohadazo de Ron.

- Hey que es mi hermana!! No me refiero a las cosas que hacen que no me interesan, me refiero a cómo se tomó todo lo que le ibas a contar.

- Como toda una Gryffindor. Amenazándome de muerte si se me ocurría abandonarla.

- Esa es mi hermanita! Yo sabía que iba a reaccionar así. Ahora, también te digo yo que si la abandonas te mato.

- Bien bueno, ahora sí que estoy tranquilo, un mago tenebroso con su ejército y dos locos persiguiéndome para matarme.

- Jajaja hermano! Así es! –dijo Ron. Los dos siguieron hablando hasta quedarse dormidos. Mientras en la habitación de las chicas estaban en su parloteo de costumbre.

- Gin, estoy despierta ven, cuéntame cómo te fue con Harry –le dijo Herms esperando saber la reacción de su amiga ante todo lo que Harry le contaría esa noche.

- Herms, soy la MUJER más feliz del planeta –dijo Ginny demostrando que lo que decía era cierto, ya que estaba completamente sonriente.

- Oh Gin! No lo puedo creer –dijo Hermione tapándose los labios con la mano- lo hicieron!!

- Sí Herms, pero baja la voz te pueden escuchar –dijo Ginny acercándose a la cama de Herms para acostarse y contarle los últimos acontecimientos- fue sencillamente maravilloso, fue todo un caballero, la forma en que me tomó y me hizo suya, después me abrazó con tanta ternura y tanto amor, ahhhhh –suspiró- la verdad es que estoy hasta los huesos.

- Ay Gin no me esperaba menos de mi "hermano", la verdad es que una vez más demuestra que eres lo que más quiere en el mundo. ¡Qué lindos! ¿y te contó todo?

- Sí Herms, hasta lo de la nueva profecía.

- ¿Y cómo lo tomas?

- La verdad es que me preocupa que mi Harry tenga que soportar esa carga, por eso es que ahora más que nunca le voy a demostrar que soy la mujer que él necesita, la que lo ama y la que lo va a apoyar hasta el final. No me importa si esa profecía tiene algo que ver conmigo. Lo defenderé con mi vida –dijo Ginny tajantemente mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

- Guao Ginny, realmente lo amas. Tanto como él a ti. Él nos contó la nueva profecía y dijo las mismas palabras que tú, dijo que te protegería con su vida si fuese necesario.

- Y mañana que tengamos esa cita con Dumbledore se lo haré saber a él también, por si se le da por decir que me tiene que mantener al margen de todo esto.

- Sinceramente yo lo dudo Gin, si quisiera que estuvieras al margen, no te hubiera citado también a ti.

- Es lógico, pero uno nunca sabe –dijo Ginny. Continuaron hablando toda la noche. Hermione estaba feliz por Ginny, se merecía estar con Harry y su "hermano" merecía tener mucha felicidad. Estaba segura de que Harry afrontaría su destino si contaba con su amiga para eso. Porque Ginny le ofrecía algo que ni ella ni Ron le podían dar.

Poco después de dormirse Ginny se despertó, así que decidió que iría a velarle el sueño a su amado. Salió del cuarto de chicas y se dirigió al de chicos, cuando llegó observó que todos dormían, en especial su hermano que roncaba en su opinión como un animal salvaje. Llegó a la cama de Harry y se metió, cerró las cortinas y se acurrucó al lado de su novio. Harry estaba dormido, pero no profundamente, sintió que algo lo abrazaba y se despertó para encontrarse una sorpresa a su lado.

- Gin ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Harry medio contento y medio asustado porque Ron estaba en la otra cama.

- Tranquilo bombón, las cortinas están cerradas y todavía falta mucho para que amanezca, además mi querido Ronnie está roncando- dijo Ginny logrando que Harry se convenciera y la amarrara entre sus brazos. Quedaron frente a frente y Harry le dio un beso suave.

- Umm bebé, eres tan suavecita, tan linda. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?

- Pues si me lo has dicho, ni cuenta yo me he dado –dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo y besándolo nuevamente.

- Así sí que voy a poder dormir muy bien.

- Duerme mi amor. Yo también me voy a quedar dormidita en tus brazos.

Así abrazados durmieron hasta que amaneció, Ginny se despertó tempranito y se fue a arreglar para ir a desayunar en lo que todos despertaran. Harry al sentir que Ginny se iba se medio despertó y empezó a refunfuñar.

- No te vayas bebé, quiero seguir durmiendo contigo, anda sí?

- No mi amor, tengo que ir a arreglarme, mira la ropa que tengo, no puedo bajar a desayunar así.

- Pero yo te veo muy bien –dijo Harry- Para mí estás perfecta. Es más no te necesito vestida.

- Harry –dijo Ginny divertida- tú tampoco estás nada mal pero no puedes andar en bóxer y menos con ese cuerpazo bebé. Mataría a algunas cuantas.

- Pero si soy sólo tuyo amor, y tú eres sólo mía y pensándolo bien, corre y vístete como una monja. Estás muy provocativa.

- Ay bebé, somos un par de celosos sin sentido jajaja.

- La verdad que tienes razón mi Gin. Anda a cambiarte, todavía tenemos todo el día para estar juntos.

- Sí bebé. Aunque también tendremos que estudiar e ir a esa cita con Dumbledore –dijo Ginny dándole un beso y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero Harry la retuvo y le habló muy suavemente al oído.

- Gin, anoche fue maravilloso. Te amo.

- Yo te amo también y demasiado, anoche para mí fue increíble. Y tú estuviste fantástico. Nos vemos al rato amor –y dándole un suave beso se fue.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que el resto despertara y comenzara su día domingo, ese sería el último domingo por el resto de año escolar. En la semana Ginny terminaría sus TIMOS, y Harry, Hermione y Ron tendrían sus últimos exámenes. El día iba a ser medio pesadito a pesar de ser domingo, ya que como se tomaron el sábado libre tendrían que hacer lo que no hicieron el domingo, aunque ya no tenían mucho que estudiar ni mucho que hacer. Bajaron a desayunar y Hermione no paraba de captar la alegría fuera de lo normal de Ginny y Harry, Ron estaba tan hambriento que como siempre no percibió más que la alegría y lo que en su opinión era el embobamiento de su hermanita y su mejor amigo.

- Chicos hoy sí que estamos felices –dijo Hermione logrando que Harry y Ginny se atragantaran y le pelaran los ojos a Hermione- todos, ya que sólo nos queda una semana de clases. La verdad es que hasta yo estoy feliz. Ya necesito vacaciones.

- Eso sí que es motivo para alegrarse Hermione –dijo Ron terminándose de tomar su jugo de calabaza- La verdad yo no tengo ganas de seguir estudiando. Sólo nos falta Herbología.

- A ti y a Harry, porque a mí todavía me faltan más exámenes y a Ginny cuatro TIMOS que presentar.

- Bueno, pero igual no nos quites la felicidad, aún es domingo, falta poco para las vacaciones y según me contaron los gemelos en cartas, parece que Sirius puso en la casa hasta una piscina, no me imagino este verano después del cumple de Harry –dijo Ron, felizmente.

- Como sea Ronald, vamos a ir a la biblioteca en lo que desayunemos porque aunque según tú sólo te falte la mitad de un examen, tenemos que estudiar.

- Será como tú digas Hermione, por eso eres la voz de la razón –dijo Ron en un tono muy divertido.

Fueron a la biblioteca y Harry rápido terminó de estudiar y hacer lo que le quedaba pendiente, al fin ya no le quedaba más nada que hacer. Entonces optó por observar a Ginny mientras estudiaba, la veía tan bonita, llena de pequitas que ya había hecho nota mental de contar, vestida tan bonita y sexy a la vez con su falda un poco corta y su blusita un poco escotadita, tan mujer, su mujer, la miraba con amor, ternura y deseo. La verdad es que Ginny concentraba todo lo que esperaba en una mujer para formar un futuro. Ginny al sentir que la observaba le sonrió y le botó un beso. Estaba sola estudiando mientras Ron y Hermione estudiaban y discutían deberes en voz baja. Pero nada de esto sucedía para ellos, para Harry y Ginny sólo existían ellos dos. Ginny le lanzó un beso y le hizo señas para que se dirigiese a donde estaba ella.

- Amor, voy a buscar un libro, ¿me acompañas?

- Claro bebé, vamos –dijo Harry y se dirigieron a un lugar algo apartado de la biblioteca, a Harry le extrañó que Ginny buscara un libro tan lejos, pero fue con ella.

- ¿A dónde van? Yo también me voy de la biblioteca ya no la soporto.

- Ronald, no has terminado, además según escuché Ginny muy responsablemente va a buscar un libro.

- Sinceramente ¡qué fastidio!

Llegaron a la estantería y Ginny iba delante de Harry. Él la observaba y la encontraba muy provocativa con su vestimenta.

- Harry es aquí amor –dijo Ginny- me voy a estirar así que por favor cuida que no me caiga bebé.

- Si quieres yo lo bajo.

- No bebé, es que ni siquiera sé muy bien dónde está.

- Ok. Entonces estírate que yo te cuido aquí –dijo Harry poniéndose de frente a Ginny, pero no supo cuando, de repente tenía a Ginny estirada en frente de él, dándole una visión muy provocativa de sus pechos, no traía brasier y eso se le hizo muy extraño a él- ¿lo encontraste? –preguntó nerviosamente.

- No amor –Harry no aguantó más la vista y comenzó a besarla en su cuello- estate quieto amor. Ahh –gimió Ginny al sentir la mano de Harry en su trasero- bebé, aquí nos pueden ver.

- ¿Eso no te excita? –dijo Harry con su voz muy ronca, llena de deseo- porque déjame decirte que me tienes caliente con esa faldita y ya me di cuenta que no tienes ropa interior.

- Por supuesto que me excita bebé, tú solito me excitas, pero puede venir alguien. Ahh Harry –gimió otra vez pero más fuerte- qué diablos! –dijo Ginny entrelazando las piernas en la cintura de Harry.

- Umm te convencí bebé –dijo Harry entre beso y beso.

- Contigo soy una chica fácil. Bésame Harry, no te detengas bebé. Te quiero y te quiero ya!!

- Como tú digas princesa. Umm Gin –gimió Harry cuando sintió que Ginny directamente iba a desabrocharle su cinturón y bajarle su cremallera- Oh mi Gin, sigue, no te pares. Oh!! Lo haces tan bien!!

- Harry! Umm –gimió esta vez Ginny cuando sintió la mano de Harry debajo de su falda acariciándole su humedad y su calentura, estaba así tal cual le gustaba a su novio- Tú sí que sabes lo que haces, dame duro amor…

- Harry!! Ginny!! No los veo –sintieron la voz de Ron lejos, enseguida se arreglaron rápidamente y pronto Ron y Hermione estuvieron frente a ellos. Hermione no aguantaba la risa y Ron quedó rojo como un tomate, se sorprendió de verlos tan agitados y se imaginó que estarían besándose.

- Lo siento Harry, Ginny…

- No Ron, no te preocupes, estábamos buscando un libro, pero no lo encontramos –dijo Ginny rápidamente.

- Y encontraron algo más no? –dijo Hermione riéndose ganándose una mirada fúrica de Ginny.

- Bueno el hecho es que creo que ese libro lo saqué el otro día que vine con Harry ¿verdad amor?

- Sí, es que no nos acordábamos.

- En fin, el hecho es que veníamos a avisarles que ya va siendo hora de almorzar, terminaron de estudiar?

- Sí hermanito, tranquilo que ya vamos a bajar.

- ¡Qué bueno porque ya no tenemos ya que estudiar, podemos tomarnos la tarde libre! A menos que Ginny quiera comenzar a estudiar para el año que viene.

- JA JA JA! Me muero de risa Ronald –dijo Hermione y salieron discutiendo como era común en ellos.

- Ay Gin casi nos agarran –dijo Harry entre risas- pero debo admitir que eso lo hacía más excitante, lo peligroso. Amor vas a estudiar después de almorzar?

- No amor, ya también terminé, estoy feliz! Ya sólo queda una semana para estar en casa, como vienes con nosotros estoy más feliz aún. Aunque no quiero que en mi casa te fastidien porque eres mi novio.

- Gin, nada me hace más feliz que ser tu novio y esas cosas también forman parte de ser tu novio, y las aguantaré porque te amo más que a mi propia vida –dijo Harry besándola suavemente- además tenemos mucho que hacer en vacaciones, además de pasarla en familia no?

- Umm Potter, ¿me estás haciendo propuestas indecentes? Mira que hay varios lugares que ya he imaginado para "pasarla en familia" pero sólo contigo.

- Ay bebé, me calientas sólo de pensarlo, te amo tanto.

- Vamos a almorzar Harry.

Bajaron a almorzar y después pasaron toda la tarde entre la biblioteca y pasear por Hogwarts. Pronto llegó la hora de cenar y ya los alumnos se veían un poco presionados por el día siguiente. Llegó la hora de ir con Dumbledore y los cuatro se hallaban en la Sala Común, se despidieron de Ron y Hermione y se dirigieron al despacho del director de la mano. Entraron y el viejo profesor ya los estaba esperando con una jovial sonrisa, la tranquilidad y la mirada de siempre.

- Buenas noches Harry, Srta. Weasley.

- Ginny profesor, puede decirme Ginny.

- Está bien Ginny.

- Bueno chicos, sabrán por qué los cité hoy en mi despacho.

- Sí profesor, nos quería hablar a los dos acerca de la profecía que oímos los dos la semana pasada.

- Pues sí Harry, ese es el motivo, lo malo es que aún no les tengo noticias ni ninguna novedad. No se me ocurre nada que puedan hacer para enfrentar esa profecía, porque ni siquiera he interpretado la profecía, les quería decir que no habían novedades. Pero muchachos sepan que en lo que interprete algo los llamaré para en verdad darles noticia.

- Está bien profesor, de todas formas con todo el respeto que usted se merece, déjeme decirle que pase lo que pase y sea cual sea esa interpretación de la profecía, no dejaré a Harry bajo ningún motivo, lo amo profesor y no quiero que una profecía nos quite esto tan bonito que tenemos.

- No te preocupes Ginny –dijo el director con una amplia sonrisa- sea cual sea esa interpretación, no creo que apunte a una separación entre ustedes, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Bueno Harry te anuncio que tu entrenamiento va a seguir en vacaciones pero no tan intensivo, creo que ya aprendiste todo lo necesario y que sólo te hace faltan duelos con diferentes personas de la orden.

- Lo que usted disponga estará bien para mí –dijo Harry- al comienzo de vacaciones estaré en La Madriguera, pero luego me iré a mi casa. Después de mi cumpleaños específicamente.

- Bueno Harry eso era todo, creía necesario decirles cómo estamos hasta ahora, ahora que Ginny lo sabe todo tiene derecho también a venir a estas conversaciones contigo.

- Gracias profesor –dijo Ginny alegremente- Buenas noches entonces.

- Buenas noches profesor.

- Harry, Ginny. Buenas noches. Y créanme que estoy muy feliz de que estén juntos y de poder ver más amor en estos tiempos de guerra que vivimos. Me recuerdan mucho a Lily y James.

Harry y Ginny salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la Sala Común muy felices, a pesar de no haber avances en cuanto a la profecía, se sintieron muy felices de saber que Dumbledore compartía su felicidad. Para Harry, el profesor era como el abuelo que nunca tuvo, y Ginny lo sabía y estaba feliz. Iban camino a dormir ya que al día siguiente les esperaba el comienzo de una semana fuerte. De repente Ginny agarró a Harry y lo empujó sobre una pared en un pasillo secreto de Hogwarts cerca de la Sala Común.

- Amor, no te parece que deberíamos terminar lo que empezamos en la biblioteca?

- Umm mi Gin, eso suena tentador –dijo Harry agarrando a Ginny y poniéndola contra la pared- en qué fue que quedamos?

- No sé mi amor, pero sé que yo quedé con muchas ganas. Harry comenzó a besarla lenta pero profundamente, al principio fue un leve roce de labios, que continuó con un acompasado ritmo de sus lenguas. Mientras se besaban, Ginny le masajeaba el trasero a su novio y él le iba metiendo poco a poco la mano por debajo de su camisa para tocarle los pechos. Ginny comenzaba a gemir, y entonces Harry rompió el beso y procedió a besarle el cuello mientras la seguía tocando. Ginny procedió a bajarle desabrocharle el pantalón y bajarle la cremallera, pronto se encontró con su hombría, dura y palpitante, grande, como a ella le gustaba. Al observar la excitación de su novio no dudó en comenzar a acomodarse, entonces colocó una de sus piernas abrazando la cintura de su novio dándole una buena visión de su intimidad. Ginny convocó el hechizo anticonceptivo antes de llegar más lejos.

- Umm Harry me muero porque estés dentro de mí –dijo Ginny entre suspiros y gemidos- Oh bebé! Sigue tocándome así, no pares por favor. Ahh Harry me haces tan feliz.

- Bebé eres tan bella y tan sexy –dijo Harry comenzando a tocarle y besarle su intimidad, le encantaba hacer eso y más así como estaba, húmeda, calentita, rojita, era exquisita- Oh mi Gin, podría pasar mi vida en esto.

- Oh Merlín, Harry… Ya estoy lista bebé!! AHHH Harry! Te deseo dentro de mí! YA!!

- Umm bebé te voy a dar lo que quieras. Prepárate que vamos a romper la pared. Oh Gin!

- Ay que rico mi amor –dijo Ginny y en menos de lo que se imaginó ya estaban completamente unidos, Harry lo estaba haciendo rápido y fuerte esta vez no era tan tierno, era más lujurioso y tenía esa mirada de deseo que tanto le atraía a Ginny, ya que sólo ella la conocía- Dame duro bebé!! Y más rápido!! AHHH OHHH UMMM!! Estás tan bueno Harry!

- Tú también mi Gin. Te amo. AHHH Sí sigo así no voy a resistir mucho! Guaooo mi Gin, AHHH AHHH… OOH!

- Sí bebé, sólo tuya y tú sólo mío. Te amo mucho. Ay Harry vamos bebé!! DURO!! DUROO HARRY!

- AAAAHHHH GIN, me voy a… Umm, Ahhh, Ohhh. Ahhhh, me voy a AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

- Oh bebé yo también… sigue sí sí sigue!! Ummm AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –dijo Ginny explotando al mismo tiempo que Harry, se besaron al terminar de la forma más dulce y feliz, continuaron abrazados mientras se recuperaban de las emociones contenidas, se arreglaron y llegaron a la Sala Común agarrados de la mano. Antes de dormirse, se quedaron unos ratos juntos y abrazados en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Se fueron a acostar porque les esperaba una última semana antes de irse a La Madriguera.

- Harry te amo. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida –dijo Ginny dándole un suave beso- Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.

- Te amo mi Gin, eres fantástica. Soy tan feliz, nos vemos mañana.


	7. Y finalmente vacaciones

Hola a toda la gente bella de este foro!! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, tengo mucha inspiración y no se puede botar por un barranco, jejeje! Espero que les guste, gracias a Graci Weasley, me alegra que te guste mi historia y me agradan mucho tus comentarios. Gracias por leerme. A todas las que me han leído (Magui, DamaGris, Nancy, Eve y Graci) y me han dejado comentarios y a los que no me han leído, o me han leído y no dejan comentarios, gracias! Porque me inspiran a seguir mi historia. Muchos besos y espero que este cap les agrade. Gigi.

**Capítulo 7: Y finalmente… de vacaciones!**

Había pasado la última semana de clases, y con ella el resto de los exámenes. También se habían sacado sus licencias respectivas de desaparición Harry, Ron y Hermione. Estaban terminando de empacar y algunos alumnos ya habían empacado, como era el caso de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Ya estaban por entrar al tren para ir buscando compartimiento. No fue difícil pues en el tren no había mucha gente. Cuando se sentaron en el compartimiento comenzaron a conversar.

- Bueno muchachos, yo iré a pasar dos semanas con mis padres a Bulgaria.

- Seguro y vas con Vicky –dijo Ron con rabia.

- Se llama Víctor Krum y déjame decirte que lleva dos veranos invitándonos a toda mi familia y a mí y ya no le queremos decir que no.

- Tú tan educada –dijo Ron- en lugar de ir a pasarla conmi… -se miraron ambos nerviosamente- es decir, con nosotros en La Madriguera, tienes que ser rompe-grupo. Allá tú.

- Ay Ron! Me la paso contigo… y con los muchachos, quiero decir. Además son dos semanas –dijo con voz dulce- después iré a tu casa y pasaremos el resto de las vacaciones juntos, sí?

- Está bien, me convenciste, pero júrame que me vas a extrañar, es decir, nos vas a extrañar –dijo Ron rojo como un tomate.

- Claro que sí mi a… estem… sí Ron los extrañaré mucho, realmente vamos por compromiso y porque mi mamá se ha carteado con los Krum. Pero en lo que terminemos nuestra visita iremos a La Madriguera y luego a Grimmauld, aunque creo que voy a ir sola, porque mis papás quieren visitar unas islas.

- No hay problema Hermione, te esperamos para ese entonces –dijo Ron rojo de la vergüenza, al igual que Hermione. Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny estaban sentados abrazados hablando bajito haciendo planes para las vacaciones, sería el cumpleaños de Harry y luego el de Ginny.

- Bebé, estoy ansiosa, tengo ganas de disfrutar estas vacaciones al máximo, sé que van a ser las mejores.

- Yo también de eso estoy seguro, pero también tendré que reservar algún tiempo para continuar mis entrenamientos.

- Pero tienes que reservar un buen tiempo para dedicármelo, para complacerme en todo y darme todo tu amor.

- Todo? Tú lo que estás buscando es otra cosa pecosita –dijo Harry tocándole la nariz cariñosamente-. Estás buscando ponerme caliente y que no tenga más remedio que actuar.

- Precisamente eso es lo que busco amor, que actúes, que me hagas el amor de mil y una formas. Me has enviciado bebé –le respondió Ginny susurrándole al oído.

- Uyy bebé, tú también me has enviciado completamente, cada vez que estás cerquita de mí me provocas los pensamientos más atrevidos que he tenido en mi vida.

- Yo tengo varias fantasías pendientes así que tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer bebé. He fantaseado mucho contigo toda mi vida y estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo todo.

- Ummm bebé, nada más de pensarlo se me va toda concentración.

- Claro que sí amor, además tenemos que descifrar esa fulana profecía, la verdad es que si tiene algo que ver conmigo, quiero saber qué tengo que hacer, porque estoy dispuesta a todo.

- Según lo que me insinuó Dumbledore la última vez que lo vi, está próximo a saber y dice que si es lo que se está imaginando tendremos que tomar decisiones serias.

- Cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer la haré, porque te amo y por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Yo también te amo mi amor, y no sé qué sería lo que yo haría tan bueno en esta vida para merecer una novia tan bella y hermosa como tú –dijo Harry esta vez levantando la voz.

- Ayyyyyy ya dejen de derramar tanta miel, se me está revolviendo el estómago –dijo Ron haciendo mueca de asco.

- Por mí te puedes revolver completo porque nadie te invitó a nuestra conversación –dijo Ginny enseñándole la lengua.

- Bah! En fin, Harry ¿te apetece una partida de snap explosivo?

- Está bien Ron, juguemos –dijo Harry dándole un suave beso a Ginny, por lo que Ron volteó la cara hacia un lado y después se pusieron a jugar.

Estuvieron buena parte del viaje jugando, pero cuando terminaron, Harry se sentó con Ginny y Hermione que estaban conversando y se quedó dormido recostándose de Ginny. Llegaron a la estación y afuera los estaban esperando casi todos: Sirius, Remus, los Sres. Weasley, Bill y Fleur.

- HARRY!!! HARRY!!! Pequeño!! Cómo has hecho falta ven con los tíos!!! –dijeron Sirius y Remus haciendo como si estuviera llorando- Cómo creces mi niño!!

- La verdad es que están locos, cada día me convenzo más –le dijo Harry a Ginny guiñándole un ojo, la cual estaba riéndose- Vengan y abracen a su pequeño!!! Me las he visto negras sin ustedes, cómo dejan a un niño solo!! –dijo Harry siguiéndoles el juego- PADRINO!!! TÍOOOO!!!! No me vuelvan a mandar con la gente mala! –a estas alturas estaban los tres abrazados riéndose y armando todo el alboroto posible. Los demás los miraban riéndose. La Sra. Weasley enseguida abrazó a sus dos hijos.

- Mamá, no podemos respirar!! –decían Ginny y Ron a la vez.

- La verdad es que a estos hijos de hoy en día no le gustan las demostraciones de cariño, miren a Harry que corrió a abrazar a sus tíos.

- Es que los tres son unos locos mamá, por si no lo has notado –dijo Ron- parecen unos niños.

- Habló el Sr. Madurez –dijo Fred que apareció de la nada.

- Oh Ronnie quién lo diría –dijo George que también aparecía de la nada.

- Oigan no empiecen creía que no iban a venir.

- Y perdernos este acontecimiento, olvídalo hermanito!! –dijo Fred con una amplia sonrisa.

- Además según creemos también nuestro querido cuñadito viene a La Madriguera con nosotros –dijo George.

- A pesar de que ya no vivamos ahí, tenemos carta blanca para visitar todos los días –dijo Fred.

- Ohh no!! Con tal no me hagan bromas –dijo Ron.

- Jajajaja sí que estás de broma –dijo Ginny riéndose- Hola hermanitos!! Cómo están?

- No tan feliz como tú, pero nos defendemos –dijo Fred- la verdad es que cierto niño-que-vivió también tiene una sonrisota que no puede con ella.

- Tú lo has dicho Fred –dijo George- vamos a verlo, le debemos tanto. Ése sí que es grande, mira que venir a terminar con Gin-Gin.

- Nosotros que le deseábamos lo mejor –dijo Fred.

- Oigan déjenlo en paz, como le digan algo los hechizo.

- Según creo no puedes hermanita –dijo George- pero lo dejaremos quieto. Con tal siempre ha sido como un hermano –dijo haciendo mueca de que lloraba- ahora será nuestro cuñi-hermano.

- HARRY!!! –gritaron los gemelos al ver que Harry se acercaba- Cómo está nuestro cuñado favorito?

- Hola chicos!!! Jamás he estado mejor!!

- UUUUyyyyy y eso tiene algo que ver con alguna pelirrojita que conozcamos?

- Mucho.

- Hola _Haggy, _es un _placeg vegte _de nuevo –salió de la nada Fleur dándole dos besos a Harry en cada mejilla ante una no muy buena mirada de Ginny- Molly nos dijo que _pasagías _el vegano en la_ Madgiguega. _

_- _Hola Harry –dijeron Bill y el señor Weasley dándole un apretón de manos a Harry.

- Hola Sr. Weasley, Hola Bill. –dijo Harry respondiéndoselo afectuosamente.

- Harry, hijo!! Cómo me alegro de verte –dijo la Sra. Weasley abrazándolo fuertemente, abrazo que como siempre recibió con todo amor, ya que nadie lo abrazaba maternalmente- Debes alimentarte, te veo muy flaco.

- Yo lo veo muy bien –dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Harry- deberías fijarte bien.

- Sí, mami, a Gin-Gin le gusta así –dijeron los gemelos provocando risa en Sirius y Remus.

- Cielo, ya hablamos con tus tíos, te quedarás con nosotros hasta que cumplas años –dijo Molly sin hacer caso a nadie- sin embargo ellos decidieron pasar el fin de semana con nosotros también porque quieren hablar contigo o no sé qué fue lo que me dijeron. Y Hermione?

- Les mandó saludos a todos, pero sus padres estaban esperándola al salir del tren y traían prisa porque iban a llegar tarde al aerotuerpo. Pero dice que en dos semanas va a La Madriguera.

- Ahh bueno, me parece bien. Ya la veremos.

- Querido sobrino –dijo Remus un poco más serio- como dijo Molly, vamos a hablar contigo de algunos asuntos y después nos iremos y te esperaremos en tu cumpleaños.

- Ahijado, ahijado, ahijado. Según creo ya se saben desaparecer y tienen todas sus licencias no? Vamos a irnos a la Madriguera desapareciendo por seguridad.

- Pero yo no me sé desaparecer Sirius, cómo hago? –dijo Ginny preocupada.

- Eso ya lo pensamos te irás agarrada a uno de nosotros –dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

- Iré con Harry –dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Harry.

- Sí hija, ya sé que no te quieres apartar de él –dijo Molly provocando el sonrojo en ellos y la risa en los otros- bueno, vamos a desaparecernos ya, antes de oscurezca.

Desaparecieron y llegaron a La Madriguera, excepto los gemelos que se desaparecieron a su departamento que estaba arriba de su tienda. Repartieron las habitaciones para los recién llegados, Harry y Ron dormirían en el cuarto de Ron, Remus y Sirius en el cuarto de los gemelos y Ginny en su cuarto. Cuando se fueran Remus y Sirius, Harry dormiría en esa habitación. Todos cenaron y después se fueron a acostar, pero Harry y sus tíos quedaron en ir a conversar en el cuarto donde se quedarían Remus y Sirius.

- Bueno Harry ahora sí, cuéntanos todo, no queremos perdernos detalle.

- Canuto, deja al chico que nos cuente lo que quiera –dijo Remus mirándolo serio- pero más le vale que sea todo porque de tanto aguantárnoslo creo que merecemos el derecho a la información.

- No fastidien, se los contare todo, al menos la mayor parte –dijo Harry con una mirada de ensueño que hizo que sus tíos se rieran.

- Jajajaja, nuestro muchacho se enamoró, Lunático.

- Sí padrinito, claro que me enamoré, la amo tanto. Ahora si me dejan les contaré todo. Ustedes se acuerdan que les mandé una carta molesto porque Snape me castigó debido a un problema de diferencias con Malfoy?

- UUUyyy como no acordarnos, estabas fúrico, iba a ser la final e ibas a tener que poner al ex novio de Ginny a jugar suplantando a Ginny y a Ginny suplantándote a ti –dijo Sirius.

- Sí, la verdad más me molestó eso que no poder ir al partido en el cual era capitán. Bueno el hecho fue que ese día cuando llegué a la Sala Común iba esperándome dos cosas, o que perdimos y todos me lo machacaran a mi por dejarme fastidiar por Malfoy o que ganamos y que de la celebración Gin y Dean habían regresado. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Resultó ser que cuando llegué Ginny corrió hacia mí a decirme que habíamos ganado, Ron me estaba enseñando la copa. Pero cuando Gin estuvo frente a mí no lo pude evitar y la besé, allí delante de todo el mundo. Ví cómo Dean rompía una copa de la rabia, Ron se quedó perplejo y Hermione sonriente, que como les conté, sospechaba ya que me había pillado en actitudes extrañas.

- Quién iba a creer que la gallina que no quería hablarle decidió de una ir con todo? Jajajaja –dijo Remus riéndose de su sobrino.

- Eso mismo me dijo Gin –dijo Harry divertido.

- Y después qué pasó? –dijo Remus.

- Bueno, salimos al lago y ahí le pedí que fuera mi novia y bueno aquí estamos somos novios desde hace dos semanas y han sido las semanas más maravillosas de mi vida.

- Eso está muy bien. Ahora dinos, piensan pasar pronto al siguiente nivel? –dijo Sirius revelando uno de los motivos por los cuales les urgía hablar con Harry. Harry se quedó frío ante la pregunta y se enrojeció.

- Oye Sirius, no estás oyendo a Harry son novios desde hace dos semanas –dijo Remus escandalizado- la verdad después de lo que nos ha contado dudo que piensen o hayan pasado al siguiente nivel o no Harry? –Harry se quedó callado, no era capaz de mentir, pero tampoco sabía si era prudente decírselos. Como sea, hubo un silencio que le respondió la pregunta a Sirius.

- Ves? Harry no sabe como decírmelo, así que me imagino que sí.

- Sí Sirius, ya lo hicimos.

- Bueno es normal, más bien me preocupaba que siguieras tan quedado –dijo Remus finalmente.

- Oye!! La verdad es que con mejor persona no pudo ser, además ella también era virgen.

- Y se cuidaron?

- Claro! Ginny ha hecho siempre los conjuros.

- O sea que no sólo lo han hecho una vez –dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Harry- Mi pequeño ahijado resultó ser peor que su padrino.

- No me ofendas –jajajajaja- mentira Sirius, sí, lo hemos hecho varias veces y me imagino que Ginny se lo esperaba porque comenzó a investigar los hechizos después de que nos hicimos novios. Le pidió un libro a Flitwick alegando que necesitaba saber encantamientos de duelo.

- Pues esa niña es más inteligente de lo que creí, la verdad es que nos has ahorrado una charla que iba a ser algo incómoda para todos. De todas formas, la próxima vez que nos veamos te vamos a traer una poción que es más efectiva que los hechizos, porque por si no lo saben los hechizos no son tan efectivos si no se hacen bien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Harry preocupado.

- Lo que te quiero decir es que si Ginny o tú, quien haga el hechizo, lo hace sin estar realmente concentrado, el hechizo no va a funcionar. Aunque según me cuentas Ginny los conjura.

- Sí y los conjura muuuyy concentrada –dijo Harry sonriendo- créeme.

- Jajajajaja pillín –dijo Sirius dándole un leve golpecito a Harry en la cabeza- bueno Harry entonces mañana nos iremos después de cenar, ni locos nos perdemos esas comidas tan deliciosas de Molly.

- Gracias tíos, gracias por estar conmigo siempre, no saben todo lo que significan para mí.

- No hijo, gracias a ti, nos diste a Sirius y a mí la posibilidad de una familia, algo disfuncional, pero la mejor que pueda tener. Además nos sentimos como si estuviéramos con Lily y James, ya que murieron por ti porque eras lo más importante para ellos y ahora eres lo más importante para nosotros.

- Sí Harry, te amamos y pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos, acabaremos esta guerra juntos.

- Por cierto tíos, hablando de guerra, saben que Dumbledore y yo escuchamos una nueva profecía.

- Sí, algo nos había comentado Albus. Pero también nos dijo que no la había interpretado todavía.

- No y nosotros tampoco le hemos encontrado nada. Sólo podemos hacer teorías a lo loco.

- Bueno, parte de este verano Gin y yo nos dedicaremos a eso.

- Nos parece lo mejor. Bueno ahora sí buenas noches, aunque sospecho que vas a hacer otra parada antes de irte a dormir en el cuarto de Ron –dijo Remus dándole una sonrisa sospechosa.

- Sospechan bien, ustedes tan inteligentes siempre. Buenas noches tíos. Nos vemos mañana.

Harry se fue del cuarto y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Ginny. Ginny lo dejó entrar, traía una pijama de shorts cortos y franelita de tiritas.

- Me imaginé que vendrías a darme las buenas noches, como casi no hablamos en la cena –dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta y dándole un beso suave en los labios.

- Pues te imaginaste bien bebé, la verdad es que no podía irme a dormir sin haberte visto antes.

- Qué romántico mi Harry!!

- Bueno mi niña, me imagino que estás cansada sólo venía a darte un beso de buenas noches. Te amo Gin.

- Yo te amo más Harry.

- Mentirosita, yo te amo más y se acabó –dijo Harry callándola con un beso que comenzó suave y terminó apasionadamente.

- Tramposo! –dijo Ginny respondiéndole el beso.

- Nos vemos mañana amor, que descanses, te amo –dijo Harry y con un suave beso desapareció. Cuando apareció en el cuarto de Ron, ya Ron estaba roncando, por lo que Harry se fue directo a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se paró tempranito ya que su mamá le había pedido que la ayudase en las cosas de la casa. Se arregló y comenzó a cocinar con su mamá el desayuno. Fleur también ayudó. Se fueron despertando todos, menos Harry y Ron. Remus y Sirius estaban hablando con Arthur y Bill.

- Hija, ¿por qué no vas a despertar a los muchachos? –dijo Molly cuando terminaron el desayuno y Fleur salió a avisarle a los demás.

- Por supuesto mamá –dijo Ginny quitándose el delantal y yéndose a prisa al cuarto de los muchachos. Se arregló un poquito la minifalda que traía puesta antes de entrar y lo que encontró la dejó fuera de sí. Harry sin camisa y con bóxers, enredado en una sabana boca abajo, dejando al descubierto parte importante de su cuerpo. Ron estaba en la cama de al lado roncando como siempre. Ginny se acercó, se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó en la cama a horcajadas de él y empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo, sabía que estaba tentando al destino pues su hermano estaba al lado, pero sentía que no podía hacer otra cosa. Empezó a darle un masaje en la espalda a Harry y éste empezó a gruñir y a moverse.

- Ssscchhhhh bebé –dijo Ginny susurrándole en el oído- déjame darte el masaje.

- Oh Gin, hasta en sueños eres la más sexy –dijo Harry dormido- sigue mi amor.

- Umm bebé eso crees? –dijo Ginny continuando su labor.

- Estoy seguro eres la más sexy, la más bella, la única en mi vida, la que amo, la que deseo, la que quiero conmigo siempre –decía Harry con amor conmoviendo a Ginny ya que hasta inconsciente la amaba- eres tantas cosas en mi vida, que no podría parar de contar.

- Soy tuya amor, pero creo que ya te tienes que levantar, porque la Ginny que no está en sueños está esperándote para complacerte en todo lo que le pidas.

- En todo?

- Sí amor en todo –dijo Ginny cayendo completamente encima de él para darle un beso.

- Umm con qué no estaba soñando y me querías engañar?? Te caché tramposa –dijo Harry al darse cuenta y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a las cual Ginny sucumbió y se empezó a reír- Ahora te haré cosquillas hasta que no puedas más.

- Mejor hazme otras cosas, pero después de que desayunemos, tienes que estar bien alimentado porque hoy tengo mucha energía –le dijo Ginny muy provocadoramente al oído.

- Umm bebé me estás poniendo muy caliente –dijo Harry nerviosamente-

- Te espero abajo mi amor –dijo Ginny agachándose maliciosamente a recoger sus zapatos, dejando verse apenas un poquito de trasero. Se volteó y le lanzó un beso a Harry y después le gritó a su hermano que se despertara. Ron se levantó y se fueron a arreglar. Cuando bajaron se sentaron a desayunar. Harry en un gesto romántico hizo aparecer una rosa que le regaló a Ginny, Molly se le aguaron los ojos al ver a sus "hijos" tan enamorados, Remus y Sirius también estaban muy felices al igual que Arthur. Fleur estaba fascinada con Harry y Ginny y la _pegfecta_ _pageja_ que formaban.

Terminaron de comer y la Sra. Weasley se quedó con las muchachas arreglando la cocina, Ron y Harry comenzaron a jugar un rato al ajedrez. Remus y Sirius le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa a Harry, por lo que sin que Harry se diera cuenta llamaron a Ron aparte cuando terminaron su partida de ajedrez. Ginny llegó y le dijo a Harry que lo acompañara a arreglar unas cosas en el cobertizo de su papá. Harry no se creyó mucho ese cuento. Por si a caso puso un hechizo silenciador.

- No sé por qué pero pienso que no venimos a arreglar nada, sino más bien a desarreglar –dijo Harry, cargando a Ginny y sentándola en el escritorio del cobertizo.

- Umm pero que intuitivo estás hoy –dijo Ginny comenzando a besarlo y a acariciarle el trasero, pegándolo a ella. Amarró sus piernas a la cintura de Harry y le desabrochó su pantalón a la vez que le bajaba la cremallera. Convocó el hechizo anticonceptivo, se bajó las bragas se subió la falda hasta la cintura.

- Oh mi amor, y tú estás muy sexy hoy –dijo Harry observando la visión que Ginny le daba de su intimidad, su reacción no se hizo esperar y comenzó a besar a Ginny por todas partes y la recostó completamente al escritorio. Le subió la camisa, le quitó el brasier de encaje por encima ya que estaba desesperado y la besó en sus pechos, los mordía gentilmente y los lamía.

- Ahhh… Sigue mi amor… Oh sí! –gemía Ginny pidiéndole a Harry más. Él continuó besándola y comenzó a bajar y bajar hasta que llegó a su intimidad, la besaba, le pasaba la lengua al principio lentamente pero fue subiendo la velocidad y la intensidad- Ummm Harry qué rico mi amor… Ahhhh… ahmm… ummm… te deseo… ohh sí… te deseo…

- Ohhh mi amor… creo que ya estamos listos... ohh sí mi amor… -entonces con ese aviso procedió a entrar en Ginny, al principio suavemente y después más salvajemente, su Gin así lo quería.

- Sí amor… así HARRYY!! MÁS DURO!! MÁS FUERTE!! –Ginny no creía que fuera a aguantar mucho, había esperado eso toda la mañana- Vamos amor que quiero sentirte!!

- Sí bebé, sí!! Eres mía –Harry se movía más rápido dentro de ella hasta que no aguantaron y explotaron los dos al mismo tiempo- OHHHHHHHHHHHH.

- AHHHHHHHHHHGGG –gimió y gritó Ginny fuertemente. Harry y Ginny acabaron pero no terminaron ahí. Siguieron besándose un rato mientras se recuperaban y se vistieron. Salieron al jardín y recostaron de un árbol abrazados.

- Mi amor, no hay nada que me guste más en el mundo que hacerte mía. Me hace sentir tan completo. Te amo tanto pecosita. Siento como si tú y nada más tú fueras mi otra mitad.

- Y no hay nada en este mundo que me fascine más que me hagas tuya, te siento tan mío, me siento tu mujer. Me haces sentir muy grande amor. Me siento tan llena de ti.

- Te amo mucho bebé –dijo Harry dándole un beso suave y lleno de amor a Ginny- nunca lo olvides.

- Claro que no mi cosito bello –dijo Ginny dándole otro beso.

Ron llegó al rato y comenzaron a hablar de quidditch. Remus y Sirius se fueron esa noche, no sin antes decirle a Harry, Ron y Ginny que los esperaban la noche del cumpleaños de Harry para que pasara el resto de vacaciones con ellos, por supuesto, con Hermione.


	8. El regreso de Hermione

**Hola a toda la gente bella de FanFiction. Sorry la tardanza en publicar pero tuve un pequeño incidente que me dejó en reposo médico toda la semana. Bueno, antes de continuar con el fic me gustaría dar gracias a la gente que me deja reviews, me inspiran a continuar, igual a la gente que me agregó como favorito. Les dedico este capítulo que espero que les guste.**

**P.D.: Pronto se va a revelar la profecía, no coman ansías jejeje. Besos Angie90.**

**Capítulo 8: El regreso de Hermione **

Pasaron varios días y ya se acercaba el cumpleaños de Harry. Se habían pasado el verano jugando al Quidditch con todos los hermanos Weasley y Fleur, conviviendo en La Madriguera con toda la familia pero sobre todas las cosas Harry y Ginny la pasaban juntos lo máximo posible a veces solos, a veces con Ron y aprovechaban los raticos solos para dar rienda suelta a todo su amor y a toda su pasión.

El día del regreso de Hermione, como casi todas las mañanas Ginny se despertó antes de que amaneciera y se fue a la habitación que estaba usando Harry. Entró a hurtadillas y se encontró a Harry esperándola.

- Ay Ginny, no sé con qué cara vería a tu mamá si te encuentra aquí.

- Si quieres no vuelvo más –dijo Ginny sonriéndole- aunque creo que te encanta que esté aquí, o no?

- Ven aquí chiquita –le dijo Harry señalándole un espacio dentro de sus sabanas- ¿y esa sonrisa tan bella? Te veo muy feliz.

- Tú me haces feliz amor. Pero también estoy feliz porque hoy vuelve Hermione.

- Sí, a mí también me hace falta. Es como una hermana para mí.

- La verdad es que me hace falta, pero no sólo eso me tiene feliz. Me tiene feliz que al fin Ron va a concentrarse en otra cosa y nos va a dejar más tiempo solos.

- Umm bebé, me suena a que tienes planes para nosotros solos.

- Claro que sí mi amor. Además quiero que Herms y Ron dejen su tontería y se digan de una buena vez por todas sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

- La verdad tienes razón. Nada más de acordarme toda la pelea que tuvieron sólo porque a Ron se le ocurrió hacerse novio de Lavender. Sólo porque se enteró que Hermione se besó con Krum.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Ginny boquiabierta, logrando que Harry se diera cuenta que había metido la pata.

- Bueno sí, Ron no me lo dijo textualmente pero yo lo conozco y sé que empezó a salir con Lavender por eso. Pero ni una palabra a nadie Gin. Si se entera me mata.

- No te preocupes bebé, pero bueno ya se nos ocurrirá algo para unir a esos dos –finalizó Ginny la conversación para pasar a otro tipo de comunicación con Harry. Llenos de ternura y de amor, comenzaron a besarse y pronto la situación se subió de tono. Ginny estaba encima de Harry besándolo profundamente.

- Umm amor, que rico hueles –decía Harry entre beso y beso- me fascinas.

- Tú hueles divino, sabes divino y eres divino, déjame consentirte –dijo Ginny comenzando a acariciar a Harry desde su pecho hasta más debajo de su abdomen de arriba a abajo.

- Me tienes consentido y malcriado, linda –decía Harry, mientras comenzaba a suspirar. Ginny le estaba bajando los bóxers con los que Harry dormía- ¿qué voy a hacer cuando ya no puedas darme estos mimos?

- Harry James Potter!! –dijo Ginny en tono ofendido haciéndole frente a su novio- ¿se puede saber por qué te voy a dejar de hacer mimitos?

- No te enojes preciosa, es que cuando entremos a Hogwarts ya no me vas a poder dar estas sorpresas nocturnas.

- Jajaja! Como si no me conocieras. Todo por ti mi amor –dijo Ginny volviendo a su labor.

- Bueno entonces mímame bella. Haz de mí lo que quieras, que siempre me llevas por buen camino –dijo Harry incitando a Ginny. Harry comenzó a quitarle la pequeña camiseta y el short que tenía puesto, no llevaba ropa interior, tal cual como a Harry le gustaba y mientras le daba besos en el cuello y en la boca le acariciaba sus pechos con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba los muslos.

- Sabes? Cuando tenía más o menos 12 años y me di cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran amor comencé a fantasear contigo. Me pasaba mucho tiempo en eso –dijo Ginny con una voz seductora que encendía más a Harry.

- Ah sí? Y qué imaginabas mi amor? –le respondió su novio mientras Gin se tomaba un poco de la poción anticonceptiva que Sirius le había dado a Harry.

- Me imaginaba esto –dijo Ginny tomando la virilidad Harry entre sus manos y rozándolo lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Lo rozó entre sus pechos, lo acarició con su boca, y finalmente lo empezó a rozar en la piel de su intimidad. Estuvo un buen rato jugando con Harry y dándose placer a ella misma acariciándose entre las piernas. Harry estaba extasiado por aquella visión de su Ginny. Simplemente era impresionante como lo podía llevar a las sensaciones más inimaginables. Verla tan excitada fue más de lo que Harry pudo soportar. En seguida su erección fue más que evidente. Estaba muy excitado debido a las caricias que le hacía su novia, Ginny observaba gustosamente como su Harry respondía, como siempre que estaba con ella y sólo con ella.

- Umm sí Gin –dijo Harry con voz ronca, visiblemente excitado, a lo que reaccionó cambiando de posición dejando a su novia debajo de él. - Tengo tantas ganas de ti amor. Cuéntame más. ¿Qué más hacías cuando pensabas en mí?

- Siempre me tocaba así. Ahhh, así amor, así –dijo Ginny mientras colocaba su mano y la de Harry entre sus piernas profundizando dentro de ella- Me imaginaba que eras tú… Ohh sí Harry, así.

- Ohh Merlín Ginny, eres tan uff… Guíame quiero tocarte como tú te tocabas –decía Harry mientras le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba su intimidad.

- Umm mi amor… Lo estás haciendo mejor que yo… Ay amor sigue… -dijo Ginny gimiendo un poco más fuerte pero lo suficientemente bajito para que no la escucharan ya que ninguno podía usar magia y hacer un hechizo silenciador- vamos bebé…

- Te amo Gin, te amo preciosa… -decía Harry mientras escuchaba los gemidos que placer que su novia daba a cada sensación.

- Yo también te amo… Te amo mucho… Quiero que estés dentro de mí… Ummm amor…

- Gin… quiero sentirte… ohh sí… -dijo Harry que, sin que Ginny se diera cuenta, entró de golpe para hacer el amor con Ginny de una forma más salvaje, cosa que a ella le fascinó- Ummm.

- Ahhh fuerte!! Fuerte!! Harry, no podemos hacer ruido –dijo Ginny sonriente cuando sintió a su novio subiendo la velocidad- AHHH…

- Ahhh… Ahhh… No te preocupes Gin… Ummm no creo aguantar mucho –dijo Harry llegando casi a su máximo nivel de placer.

- UMMMMM… Ahhhh… Vamos Harry, puedes hacerlo más duro!! –ordenó juguetonamente Ginny, Harry estaba en otro mundo, como siempre cuando estaba con Gin. Ambos llegaron a su clímax después de unos instantes.

- Te amo Harry, te amo –decía Ginny todavía un poco agitada por los momentos vividos anteriormente- Te adoro bebé.

- Yo también te amo mi Gin, demasiado. Ven acá princesa –dijo Harry acomodando a Ginny entre sus brazos y enredando su cuerpo con el de ella- Vamos a dormir. Debemos reponer energías.

- Si no fueras tan travieso y no tuviéramos tanta acción durante el día no estuvieras cansado.

- No te he oído quejarte nunca. Más bien todo lo contrario. Te gusta bebé, tú sabes que te encanta –dijo pícaramente Harry robándole un beso a Ginny. Y así, entre besos y abrazos no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos unas horas antes de lo que sería el día del regreso de Hermione.

Al día siguiente Ginny se levantó y se fue a arreglar. Se puso una de esas minifaldas que tanto fascinaban a Harry y una camisa de tiras. Hermione llegaría cerca de media mañana, por lo que bajó a la cocina y comenzó a hacer labores con su mamá. Harry se despertó cuando sintió que Ginny ya no estaba con él en su cama. Se arregló y bajó a ayudar a las mujeres en la cocina.

- Oh Harry eres un encanto –dijo Molly mientras Harry ayudaba en la casa.

- Oh sí que lo eres –dijo Ginny en voz baja pero audible para Harry.

- No hace falta que te molestes, nosotras terminamos el desayuno.

- De ninguna manera Sra. Weasley, quiero ayudar, al fin y al cabo no me voy a quedar sentado viendo como hacen oficio.

- Ya que insistes –dijo Molly contenta viendo la sencillez y humildad de Harry a pesar de tratarse uno de los magos más ricos y famosos de la historia.

Prepararon el desayuno y Ron se levantó dejando a todos sorprendidos, menos a Harry y a Ginny que se imaginaban el motivo del Ron madrugador. Desayunaron y los tres se fueron a la Sala, Hermione llegaría a través de la Red Flu conectada a casa de Víctor Krum. Ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y Hermione todavía no llegaba.

- No les parece que ya se tardó demasiado? –dijo Ron caminando de un lado hacia otro.

- Tranquilo Ronnie, no debe de tardar, aunque comprendo tu desesperación. Yo también estaría preocupada si Harry no llegara.

- No sé qué quieres decir enana.

- Nada Ron.

- Estoy preocupado porque son tiempos difíciles y por nada más –dijo Ron rojo de la vergüenza por ser tan evidente. De repente se escuchó proveniente de la chimenea.

- HERMSSS!!! –salió corriendo Ginny a abrazarla- te he extrañado tanto, yo entre tanto hombre.

- Yo también te extrañé amiga, la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de venir a La Madriguera y estar con ustedes –dijo Hermione correspondiendo el abrazado de la amiga que consideraba como una hermana.

- Hola hermanita –dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a Hermione- yo también te extrañé. Claro no tanto como nuestro amigo aquí presente –dijo provocando el sonrojo de Ron-. Digo yo, porque estar todo el día con una parejita debe ser fastidioso.

- Y más siendo ustedes dos, pobre de mi amigo soportar dos melosos tortolitos –dijo Hermione respondiendo al saludo de su hermano del alma.

- Claro, pero debes estar hambrienta Herms. Ya casi servimos el almuerzo. Me acompañas a la cocina Harry? –dijo Ginny guiñándole el ojo a Harry.

- Sí mi amor. Contigo hasta el fin del mundo, pecosita bella.

- Ay Merlín! No pueden sólo ir, tienen siempre que estar tan empalagosos –dijo Ron mientras los dejaban solos a él y a Herms.

- No me vas a saludar? O sólo vas a despotricar? –dijo Hermione entre risas abrazando a Ron, el cual le respondió el abrazo con mucha efusividad pero fuertemente sonrojado.

- Hola Herms. Cómo te fue con tu amigo?

- Bien, mandó muchos saludos. Pero la verdad estaba ansiosa por llegar acá con ustedes. Víctor es mi amigo, pero no es nada comparado contigo –ambos se miraron avergonzados- y con Harry y con Gin, quiero decir. Además no me puedo perder esa mega fiesta sorpresa de Harry, me han contado tantas cosas en carta que ya estoy emocionada con el cumple de mi hermanito.

- Más te vale Herms –dijo Ron dándole una cariñosa caricia en el mentón a su amiga, la cual sintió que llegaba al cielo con ese simple gesto- Después de almuerzo tenemos que planear unos cuantos detalles de la fiesta mientras Ginny entretiene a Harry. Los gemelos y los merodeadores están preparando algo grande! Parece que va a ser una fiesta buenísima! Pero, qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?, la verdad es que debes tener hambre.

- Lo dices por mí o por ti? Jajajaja! Ya te extrañaba –dijo Hermione dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a Ron y dirigiéndose a la cocina dejando a un Ron embobado con la mano en el lugar donde Hermione lo había besado.

Llegaron a la cocina y se encontraban sólo los Sres. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Harry. El resto de la familia se encontraba trabajando. Durante el postre, el Sr. Weasley se fue a trabajar y la Sra. Weasley salió de compras. Los cuatro se quedaron en la mesa comiendo.

- ¿Y cómo es Bulgaria Herms?

- Bueno Gin, no es muy divertida, la verdad fue más compromiso que ganas porque no hay mucho que hacer en Bulgaria.

- Ay mi Gin!, no me canso de alabar esta tarta de melaza! –dijo Harry glotonamente mientras devoraba su postre.

- Sí Harry, todos sabemos que hasta tu olor de Amortentia es tarta de melaza –dijo Hermione con fastidio.

- ¿Qué es Amortentia? –dijo Ginny dudosamente.

- Es un filtro de amor Gin, para cada persona tiene un olor diferente, el olor de lo que más amas y lo vas a ver ahora en 6to año.

- ¡Qué bien! El mío seguro huele a Harry –dijo Gin lanzándole un besito a Harry, que estaba frente a ella.

- Ya van a empezar –dijo Ron- además el de Harry no huele a ti. Jajajaja!

- ¿Quién te dijo eso Ronnie? –dijo Harry- para tu información, a mí me huele al perfume de Ginny, a la madera de mi escoba y a la tarta de melaza.

- Eso quiere decir que cuando vimos esa poción ya tenías el ojo puesto en mi hermanita, ¡qué cosas contigo Harry! ¡Estás completamente perdido!

- ¿Cuándo fue eso bebé? –dijo Ginny contenta y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago como cada vez que Harry le demostraba su amor.

- A principio de año princesita. Ya estaba delirando por ti y no me había dado cuenta.

- Ay amor qué lindo! –dijo Ginny acariciándole la mano a Harry mientras se miraban fijamente con todo el amor y la ternura- ¡qué novio tan bello tengo yo!

- Por Merlín! De verdad que no se puede, vamos Herms, dejemos un rato a estos enamorados –dijo Ron invitando a Hermione al jardín. Harry y Ginny ni se dieron cuando los dejaron solos. Al rato terminaron de recoger la mesa y de limpiar todo lo del almuerzo. Luego se fueron a la sala a reposar su almuerzo.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que estabas enamorado de mí, bien que lo ocultabas bebé –dijo Ginny acurrucándose en los brazos de Harry que estaba sentado en un sillón.

- Bueno yo tampoco me quería dar cuenta porque Ron me podía matar, me volví loco todos esos meses y viéndote con Dean.

- Ay amor que tontito, nada más hacía falta que me observaras un ratito, como me encantaba verte volar, me encantaba que fueras mi capitán de Quidditch, mis momentos más felices siempre estaban relacionados contigo. Cuando me besaste el día de la final, me sentí en otro mundo.

- Ven acá preciosa –dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Ginny a colocarse a horcajadas de él. Se besaban como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo, no más ellos dos.

- Te amo tanto Harry –decía Ginny entre los arrumacos de su Harry.

- No más que yo mi Gin bella. Princesa me gustaría invitarte a una cena romántica pasado mañana por la noche.

- Ay bebé!! No lo puedo creer!! Qué romántico, no pensé que lo harías!!! –dijo Ginny que a pesar de ser muy fuerte, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de emoción en su corazón.

- Ah sí? Me ofendes Ginny –dijo Harry con voz ofendida tocándose el pecho teatralmente- Pensaste que no me acordaría que cumplimos un mes!!

- No sabía si considerarías los cumple-mes un motivo para celebrar mi amor.

- Gin, todos los días contigo son un motivo para celebrar –le dijo Harry dándole un beso- Además, tengo muchas ganas de una cena romántica a la luz de las velas.

- ¿Quieres que cocine algo para ti bebé?

- De ninguna manera mi amor, eres la invitada de honor. Dobby me está ayudando con los detalles, es un gran amigo la verdad, siempre sacándome de apuros.

- Sí, tan agradecido contigo. Todo lo que hizo por el ED el año pasado, de verdad el que no me termina de agradar es Kreacher.

- Aunque no lo creas, Kreacher ha cambiado mucho desde que mis tíos le hicieron la reforma a la casa y le dejaron quedarse con todas las reliquias de su adorada ama.

- Si tú lo dices bebé. Mira amor, y esa cena va a ser tan rica como la última?

- Ay Ginny, estás muy traviesa hoy –dijo Harry mientras acariciaba a Ginny en sus muslos- pero para serte franco no va a ser como la última, va a ser mejor.

- Ah sí? Entonces me tengo que ir preparando. Tengo que buscar mi mejor pinta para la cena. Dónde va a ser?

- Es sorpresa mi amor, pero presiento que te va a encantar –dijo Harry mientras besaba a Ginny. Siguieron conversando hasta que decidieron tomar una cómoda siesta en el sillón. Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione estaban paseando en el patio de La Madriguera.

- Ay Ron, deberías ser más paciente, no ves que Harry y Ginny están enamoradísimos.

- Lo que pasa es que a veces se ponen demasiado románticos Herms.

- Eso es lo que hacen los enamorados precisamente, estar románticos. Me encantaría tener un amor así.

- ¿En serio? Yo creía que te gustaba un amor más a lo salvaje.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso Ronald? –dijo Hermione sin comprender a qué se refería Ron.

- Bueno como te gusta Krum, y él no es precisamente un manojo de ternura.

- A MÍ NO ME GUSTA KRUM!! Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir!! Sólo que me parece un buen amigo y fue el único que me invitó al baile en la Copa.

- Está bien, pero no te enojes. Me alegra que no te guste Krum –dijo Ron sin pensarlo y enrojeciéndose notablemente.

- Por qué? –preguntó Hermione sonriendo imaginando que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y sería una declaración súper romántica.

- Porque entonces no tengo que aguantármelo –dijo Ron, haciendo que Hermione se enojara.

- Pues yo no te dije nada cuando Lavender y tú se la pasaban por todo Hogwarts haciendo espectáculos.

- La verdad es que era insoportable –dijo Ron recordando a esa niña fastidiándolo- pero tranquila, ya no la tendremos que soportar.

- Gracias a Merlín, porque ya no aguantaba verlos todos los días pegados –dijo Hermione- emm, por eso que tú dices.

- Ahora sólo seremos tú y yo –dijo Ron asombrado al instante por su capacidad de quedar en evidencia- claro, contando con este par de enamorados perdidos.

- Tienes razón. Mira y hablando de todo, por fin cómo va a ser la fiesta? Me siento como una mala hermana, no he hecho nada por Harry.

- No te preocupes, en verdad todo lo están planeando mis hermanos y los merodeadores, parece que cuando hicieron la reforma que no ha visto Harry, pusieron una piscina y una especie de discoteca. Esas van a ser las dos atracciones de la fiesta y una sorpresa para Harry que no ha visto el nuevo Grimmauld Place.

- Guao!! Remus y Sirius seguro que están planeando de todo.

- Pues sí, ellos ponen casi todo, la atracción de fuegos y decoración la están haciendo mis hermanos, la comida la va a hacer mi mamá, Dobby y Kreacher, que al parecer también están muy entusiasmados con la fiesta. Parece que hasta se están llevando bien.

- Y qué falta por hacer Ron? Ya avisaron a todo el mundo?

- Bueno Dobby y Remus se están encargando de eso, ya que después de haber dado clases más o menos los conoce a todos, y si no entre los chicos se van avisando también. Lo que sí es que con Ginny estamos ideando un plan para entretenerlo.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser la fiesta?

- El 31 en la noche. Por Harry no hay problema porque ese es el día en que llegamos a Grimmauld.

- Ay mi amigo ni se imagina lo que le espera. Estoy muy feliz por él, la verdad ya es hora de que Harry sea feliz, sufrió mucho en su niñez.

- La verdad que sí, merece tener la familia que ahora tiene y también merece estar con Ginny. Debo confesar que al principio no me gustaba mucho lo de él y Ginny pero los he visto y de verdad se aman. Jamás los había visto tan felices a ninguno de los dos.

- Tienes razón Ron.

- Bueno Herms vamos a entrar si quieres, creo que mi mamá debe estar por venir y tampoco les voy a dar mucha rienda a este par.

- Ay no seas así, seguro que no están haciendo nada malo.

- Pero tal vez tampoco estén haciendo algo bueno –dijo Ron dándole paso a Hermione para volver a la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se encontraron a Harry y Ginny profundamente dormidos y abrazados en el sillón. Hasta a Ron le causó ternura esa imagen. De verdad que se amaban, y eran un amor bello y puro. Sin malas intenciones, sin engaños, sin límites.

- Viste Ron? No están haciendo nada malo. Sólo están tomando una siesta. Se ven tan bellos. Ojalá yo tuviera un amor así.

- … -Ron se quedó en silencio, ya que él sería muy feliz de darle ese amor a Hermione, pero lamentablemente no creía que era correspondido y nunca se atrevería por sí solo a declarársele. Por su parte Hermione también pensaba lo mismo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ron, de eso no había duda. El problema era que estaba casi segura que no era correspondida. Pero si ellos supieran…


	9. HJP & GMW

_Capítulo 9: GMW & HJP _

Ginny se había despertado tarde pues se había desvelado hablando con Hermione y buscando la ropa adecuada para su cita con Harry. Los chicos también estaban trasnochados porque habían estado arreglando el cobertizo, que Harry había pedido para tener su cita con Ginny.

_Flash Back_

- Sres. Weasley –dijo Harry antes de almuerzo- me gustaría charlar un momento con ustedes antes de almorzar.

- Con mucho gusto Harry, cuéntanos –contestó Molly.

- Me da mucha pena con ustedes pero es que me gustaría prepararle una cena a Ginny y pensé que el mejor lugar era su cobertizo –dijo Harry casi morado de la vergüenza con sus suegros porque no sólo les quería pedir eso.

- Y quieres pedirme que te dejemos usarlo no es así? –dijo Arthur sonriendo- Claro que sí, no hay problema.

- Ay que romántico Harry!! ¿quieres que te ayude con la comida? –preguntó Molly muy contenta.

- No se preocupe Sra. Weasley, Dobby y Kreacher me ayudarán con eso. No quiero causar molestias pero es que mañana vamos a cumplir un mes de estar de novios y pensé que ese sería un bonito regalo.

- No te preocupes Harry, yo también pasé por eso, pero no sé por qué presiento que eso no es todo lo que quieres decir –dijo el Sr. Weasley al notar tanta preocupación por parte de Harry para sólo pedir el cobertizo.

- Emm sí, es que el otro día que fui a Gringotts me encontré con una reliquia familiar.

- Aja, continúa –dijo Arthur al ver que Harry se quedaba callado.

- La cosa es que amo a su hija más de lo que he amado a nadie –dijo Harry fluidamente- y la reliquia que encontré es el anillo que ha pasado de generación a generación en mi familia y la cosaesquequieropedirleaGinmatrimonio –dijo Harry nervioso y entrecortado, sentía que jamás había estado tan nervioso.

- ¿Queeeeeé? –dijo Arthur confundido, asustando a Harry- lo siento, pero no te he entendido nadita.

- Ohh Harry –dijo Molly a la vez que Arthur emocionada ya que no lo esperaba.

- Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Gin –dijo Harry y al ver que Arthur iba a decir algo continuó casi sin respiración- no quiero que sea ahora, ni en tres semanas sino cuando ella quiera, pero quiero pedírselo, necesito pedírselo. Mi vida corre peligro en esta guerra y no quiero que, si me tengo que morir mañana, irme sin haberle dicho a Ginny cuánto la amo y qué tan serias son mis intenciones con ella –dijo Harry volviendo a respirar, sintió un alivio muy grande al decir sus sentimientos, pero al ver que Arthur iba a hablar volvió a interrumpirlo- Por favor, no me mate, yo sólo quiero estar con su hija para siempre, ella lo es todo para mí.

- Si me dejaras hablar algún día hijo, sabrías que no te voy a matar.

- Lo siento.

- Primero que nada, te entiendo, yo también sentí lo mismo cuando era joven y sentía que Molly y yo podíamos morir en la primera guerra sin habernos casado –dijo Arthur viendo a Molly con amor-. Me imagino que sientes lo mismo, más cuando sabes que el Señor Tenebroso va tras de ti. Si me hubieras dicho eso hace dos meses mi respuesta habría sido un rotundo NO, pero los he visto y Ginny expresa la misma mirada de amor de su madre cuando te mira, te he visto y jamás había visto esa felicidad en ti, ni siquiera cuando te mudaste con Sirius y Remus. Has sufrido bastante y mereces ser feliz. He visto lo felices que han llegado a ser juntos y definitivamente creo que eso ni el mismo Merlín lo puede romper. No quisiera que se precipitaran, pero tampoco quisiera que fueran infelices. ¿Tú qué opinas Molly?

- Pienso igual Arthur –dijo Molly asombrada por la inesperada respuesta de su marido.

- Bueno no creo que haya algo más que decir. Así que Harry te damos permiso para casarte con Ginny cuando lo planeen y si te acepta –jajajajaja- mentira Harry.

- Gracias Sres. Weasley, gracias de verdad. Si me acepta sólo le voy a dar el anillo para que sea mi prometida. Y se harán las cosas como ella quiera y ustedes sus padres dispongan. Me casaré con ella cuando ella lo quiera así.

- Harry, no sólo que te va a aceptar sino que la vas a hacer más feliz de lo que puedas imaginar.

- Eso espero Sr. Weasley, eso espero.

- Creo que ya no soy el Sr. Weasley, creo que soy casi tu suegro no?

- Claro que sí Sr. Weasley, perdón, suegro –dijo Arthur a la vez que Molly se abalanzaba a Harry a abrazarlo fuertemente.

_Fin flash back_

Ron y Harry estaban cansados, se habían quedado toda la noche arreglando el cobertizo y charlando. Harry ya le había contado todo a Ron, el cual todavía estaba digiriendo el asunto. Hermione los llamó a gritos para que bajaran a desayunar. No les quedó más remedio que bajar y encontrarse a toda la familia en pleno. Bill con su prometida, los cuales habían pospuesto su boda por la guerra, Hermione, Ginny, y los Sres. Weasley. Molly no dejaba de mirar a Harry con una sonrisa, por lo que pudo concluir que su ahora suegro casi oficial le había informado acerca de su última plática. Ginny estaba muy contenta porque hoy cumplía un mes con su ojiverde y él le prepararía una cena para celebrarlo. Ella también le tenía un regalo muy particular. Cuando Harry se iba a sentar en el lugar de siempre su pelirroja lo interceptó y le dio un abrazo muy cariñoso.

- Harry!!!!! Feliz cumple-mes amor!!

- Tan temprano? –dijo Ron- es que ni siquiera esperan a que uno tenga el estómago lleno.

- Cállate Ronald –dijo Hermione.

- Amor!!! Feliz cumple-mes! Estás bella! –dijo Harry dándole un suave beso en los labios. Ginny se sentó en frente de él mirándolo con una inmensa sonrisa y se dispusieron todos a desayunar.

- Chicos, mañana vienen los gemelos y Charlie a pasar el día con nosotros y pedí la tarde libre para verlos, quieren jugar algo de Quidditch?

- Claro que sí Bill!! Yo me anoto –dijo Ron emocionado.

- Yo también –dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono y se comenzaron a reír.

- Yo no me anoto, lo siento chicos pero en Bulgaria tuve una pequeña torcedura en el tobillo y aún me duele.

- No me habías contado nada, ¿estás bien? –dijo Ron impaciente.

- Sí Ron, gracias –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Bueno, entonces mañana jugaremos!! –dijo Bill dirigiéndose a su trabajo junto con Arthur.

- Chicos, hoy tengo que volver salir porque Fleur quiere que la acompañe a ver unas cosas, así que quedan a cargo de la casa –dijo Molly con tono de fastidio.

- Tenemos que _salig _lo más _pgonto _posible _pogque _me _cieggan_ el sitio_, _la _espego afuega_ y así acompaño a Bill hasta que se _desapagezca_.

- Siendo así nos vemos entonces –así fue que salieron las dos alcanzando a Arthur y a Bill. Los cuatro chicos continuaron comiendo y conversando un rato más. En eso a Ginny se le ocurrió una brillante idea para pasar la mañana.

- Chicos vamos a volar!!

- No puedo Gin, pero puedo ir con ustedes al jardín, no tengo problema.

- Yo me quedo contigo, no tengo muchas ganas de volar –dijo Ron ante miradas poco convencidas de Ginny y Harry.

- Bueno entonces los esperamos afuera –dijo Ron invitando a Hermione a que salieran al jardín.

- Uy!! Ese Ron no pierde oportunidad para llevarse a Hermione –dijo Harry riéndose

- Cualquier día de estos nos dan la noticia de que andan. Cuando termines tu desayuno bebé, nos vamos a volar un ratico –dijo Ginny, quien estaba terminando de recoger todo.

- Claro que sí bebé, pero como tú sabes no le digo no a un trozo de tarta de melaza y hoy está especialmente buena.

- Esa la hice yo mi amor. Mi mamá me enseñó a hacerla hace mucho tiempo y si te parece que me quedó bien te la voy a hacer cuando vayamos a Grimmauld Place.

- Te quedó muy buena, tú siempre buscando la manera de consentir a este novio que te ama tanto –le dijo Harry lanzándole un beso. Ginny se sentó en las piernas de Harry y se quedaron un buen rato así, besándose y embelesados uno con el otro. Después de pasarla a solas unos momentos, salieron a despejarse volando. Estuvieron volando toda la mañana hasta que fueron a almorzar. Después de almuerzo, volaron otra vez antes de irse a arreglar para su cita.

Finalmente Ginny se fue a arreglar y con ayuda de Hermione quedó bella para su Harry. Llevaba un vestido negro corto strappless y unas plataformas del mismo color, estaba ligera de maquillaje y llevaba el cabello suelto. Harry por su parte llevaba una túnica de gala parecida a la del Baile del Torneo en su cuarto año. La estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa galantemente para llevarla hasta el cobertizo.

- Harry! Me puse tacones, ¡qué tonta soy!, ya bajo me voy a cambiar.

- No te preocupes mi vida –dijo Harry agarrándola y cargándola- te llevo.

- Ay amor, estás muy guapo –dijo Ginny dándole un besito- Estás hecho un mango bebé!

- Tú no te quedas atrás –dijo Harry respondiéndole al beso- estás muy linda y sexy.

Llegaron al cobertizo y lo que había ahí dentro dejó a Ginny sin palabras. Estaba iluminado y transformado en una especie de restaurante romántico. La mesa estaba puesta en una esquina, con un sillón donde la parejita se sentaría junta. El resto del cobertizo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa formando un corazón gigante en el piso. La iluminación era bastante romántica y había una chimenea al lado de la mesa. Había una lámpara gigante, parecía una sala lujosa pero sencilla. Sin duda alguna Harry se había esforzado bastante. Ginny sólo pudo guindarse de Harry y comenzar a besarlo en señal de agradecimiento.

- Princesita, ¿te gustó?

- Está de lujo!, te debes haber esforzado muchísimo. Vamos a cenar, la comida se ve riquísima.

- Bueno amor, me ayudaron bastante Ron, Dobby y Kreacher. Te digo el menú, Kreacher preparó pastel de hongos con queso, pollo y helado de postre. Además tomaremos whiskey de fuego para celebrar.

- Mi amor estoy súper feliz, es imposible que llegue a estar más feliz. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

- Yo también bebé. Eres la cosita más bella e importante en mi vida. Te amo!! –dijo Harry, que caballerosamente le cedió lugar a Ginny en la mesa y le sirvió su cena. Ginny estaba en las nubes, su Harry dándole una noche maravillosa y haciendo todas esas cosas por ella. Terminaron de cenar y la mesa desapareció. Se quedaron abrazados hablando en el cómodo sillón haciéndose arrumacos, cuando de repente ocurrió, Harry se levantó y se arrodilló al lado de donde estaba sentada. Ella jamás hubiera pensado que su novio iba a hacer eso, simplemente no lo podía creer.

- Amor, sabes que te amo y no me cansaré nunca de demostrártelo, también sabes que soy muy feliz a tu lado, y sobre todas las cosas sabes que la única mujer que me imagino conmigo por el resto de mi vida eres tú.

- Oh Harry no lo puedo creer … -dijo Ginny completamente conmovida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Déjame terminar de decirte bebé… -dijo Harry sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo mientras se sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo - Te amo Ginny. Así que quería preguntarte ¿Ginevra Molly Weasley, te gustaría casarte conmigo? –Ginny simplemente no lo podía creer, su sueño se había hecho realidad, el amor de su vida, él quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella, tal cual como siempre lo soñó.

- Amor… -dijo entre lágrimas- Sabes que te amo, te adoro y siempre ha sido así. Lo que comenzó con una admiración de niñita se convirtió en verdadero amor, siempre había sido la pequeña niña y tú me transformaste en tu mujer, pero me muero por ser la Señora Potter. Sí, me encantaría casarme contigo. Acepto bebé, te amo! –Harry sonreía, de una forma especial como nunca lo había visto. Le puso el anillo, pero antes Ginny leyó la inscripción que decía:_ Te amo Gin._ _GMW&HJP. _Al lado tenía otras inscripciones que : _CP&DB. JP&LE. _Entonces Ginny se sintió más halagada aún, era una reliquia familiar y Harry se la daba a ella. Se lo colocó en la mano derecha y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. Ginny no aguantó más tanta felicidad y se abalanzó hacia Harry.

- No te arrepentirás mi amor, haré todo por hacerte feliz.

- Harry no tienes que hacer nada, me haces feliz desde el primer momento que te vi –le dijo Ginny empezando a besarlo y a quitarle su túnica.

- Te amo Gin –dijo Harry quitándole el vestido y viéndola en todo su esplendor. Comenzaron a acariciarse en el sillón que estaba hechizado para transformarse en cama. Pronto quedó Harry encima de Ginny también completamente desnudo. Hicieron el amor de la forma más lenta y pausada posible. Deteniéndose en cada lugar de su cuerpo y en cada centímetro de piel.

- Mi amor, hazme tuya una vez más –dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su amor.

- Es lo que más me gusta hacer en la vida –le respondió su novio dándole besos en todo el rostro, deteniéndose en cada parte, su nariz, sus ojos, su boca y bajando a su cuello.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor por el resto de nuestros días bebé –dijo su ahora prometida a la vez que se tomaba un poco de poción anticonceptiva.

- Por supuesto, complaceré todos los deseos de la futura señora Potter –le dijo Harry bajando sus besos hacia otras partes del cuerpo de su amada. Le fascinaba el cuerpo de su mujer, le encantaban sus curvas y sus pecas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. La besaba con amor y devoción.

- Umm Harry te amo, jamás dejaré de decírtelo… Ohh –decía Ginny entre suspiros provocados por su futuro esposo- Ahh…

- Yo te amo muchísimo, podría estar toda mi vida haciendo esto nada más.

- Umm amor, te deseo muchísimo, quiero sentirte bebé, te amo –dijo Ginny incitando a Harry a que entrara en ella. Pronto ambos se unieron como tantas veces y llegaron a su éxtasis demostrándose una vez más que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se quedaron un rato abrazados antes de arreglarse para volver a la casa.

- Gracias Ginny –dijo Harry fundiéndose en los brazos de su amada, ella notó que habían lágrimas en los ojos de Harry- me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- No mi amor, gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz –dijo Ginny sonriendo como nunca- tengo al mejor hombre de todo el universo. Eres mi universo y ahora más que nunca que vas a ser mi esposo. Lo único difícil va a ser decírselo a mis padres.

- No te preocupes por eso bebé, yo ya hablé con tu papá y tu mamá, los dos están de acuerdo.

- Con razón no me dejaban de mirar hoy de forma extraña. He estado nerviosa todo el día, porque pensé que me había descubierto la poción anticonceptiva o algo así. Uff! Qué alivio!

- Jajaja Gin!! Créeme que peor fue lo que pasé yo diciéndoselo a tus papás. Jamás había tenido tantos nervios en mi vida y mira que situaciones de susto no me han faltado.

- Entonces sólo hay que poner fecha!! Amor quiero casarme ya!!

- Como tú quieras, por mí nos casaríamos ahora mismo, pero todo se hará como tú digas bebé. Por ahora lo mejor es volver a la casa y dormir. Además todavía falta decírselo a tus hermanos, bueno Ron ya lo sabe y aunque no le hizo mucha gracia, es uno menos.

- No estarás dudando no? –dijo Ginny en broma al verle la cara de consternación de Harry que se debía estar imaginando a los seis hermanos Weasley- No te preocupes bebé, terminarán aceptándolo.

- Tendrán que hacerlo. Ya tus padres lo hicieron y ellos deben hacerlo. Vamos Gin, te cargo princesita.

Llegaron a la Madriguera casi a la medianoche y los estaban esperando Molly y Hermione. Harry se despidió con un beso de Ginny, le dio las buenas noches a los presentes y subió a acostarse porque estaba hecho polvo. Ginny se quedó para conversar con las su mamá y su mejor amiga.

- Y bien Ginny cuéntanos!! Qué tal? –preguntó Hermione emocionada.

- Espectacular, fenomenal, estupendo, asombroso –decía Ginny feliz como nunca- Lo amo, lo amo tanto.

- Cómo le quedó la cena? Lo quería ayudar pero dijo que no me quería causarme molestias, dijo que los elfos lo ayudarían.

- Mira mamá, todo le quedó maravilloso, el cobertizo ni parecía el cobertizo. La cena simplemente sabrosa, todo espectacular. Además él iba tan bello y sexy como siempre.

- Ay Gin tú también ibas muy bonita, mi hermanito estaba babeando por ti.

- Pero lo mejor fue lo que vino después –dijo Ginny sonriente y con la mirada perdida.

- Ginny!! –dijeron Molly y Hermione al unísono, pero Ginny continuaba con su mirada perdida- la verdad es que no tenéis remedio alguno.

- Ay no sean malpensadas, no me refería a nada de lo que están imaginando. Me refería a esto –dijo Ginny mostrando el anillo en su mano derecha-. A eso me refería, Harry me pidió matrimonio, después de cenar –Hermione estaba boquiabierta, no lo podía creer, pero lo que más le asombraba era que no esperaba tanta tranquilidad de la Sra. Weasley-.

- Merlín! Por un momento olvidé ese pequeño detalle si hasta pidió tu mano –dijo Molly recordando la conversación que habían mantenido con Harry- y como no sé si sabrás, dimos la autorización.

- Gracias por aceptar mamá!! La verdad es imposible que sea más feliz.

- La verdad es que pensé que Arthur no lo iba a aceptar, confíamos en Harry y en su amor a ti. Arthur piensa lo mismo. La forma en que te mira me hace recordar a James, completamente enamorado de su pelirroja. No dicen que esa es la debilidad de los Potters? Pues Harry no iba a ser la excepción.

- Pues sí! Necesitaba una linda pelirroja como yo que lo ama hasta el infinito. Lo amo tanto y me ama tanto. Me muero por ser la Sra. Potter. Prepárate Herms porque vas a ser mi madrina!! –decía Ginny saltando y brincando por toda la sala donde estaban conversando.

- Ay Gin en serio? –dijo Hermione emocionada por su hermanito y su mejor amiga- Pues entonces tenemos que preparar todo ¿cuándo es la boda?

- Bueno Harry me dijo que si fuera por él sería mañana, pero que eligiera la fecha que me gustara. ¿Tú qué opinas mamá? Podría ser antes de volver a Hogwarts?

- Estás loca hija, organizar una boda tan rápido es caótico. ¿No te gustaría esperar un año o algo así?

- Harry y yo queremos casarnos, mami entiéndenos.

- Bueno siendo ese el caso ya lo hablaremos, por ahora creo que debemos irnos a dormir. Mañana veremos cómo va a ser todo.

- Sí Sra. Weasley, a mi me está pegando mucho sueño.

- Sí mamá!, yo también estoy agotada.

Subieron a acostarse, mientras que Harry y Ron tenían una amena plática.

- Harry ¿la amas tanto así como para casarte con ella? –le decía Ron todavía no muy crédulo en que su hermanita y su amigo ya eran prometidos- yo creía que se trataba de una broma o un momento de locura. ¿No será que tus intenciones son otras? Es que me parece una locura que se casen tan jóvenes.

- Ron, jamás había amado así a alguien, no la lastimaré, lo juro, sólo quiero hacerla feliz. No se trata de un momento de locura ni de otras intenciones.

- Bueno compañero, sabes que me encanta que sean tan felices, sólo te advierto que aunque te quiero como si fueras uno de mis hermanos, te mato si le haces algo y si llego a descubrir que tus intenciones son otras, no la cuentas.

- Mis intenciones son muy serias, no estoy hablando a lo loco. Mis tíos también saben lo del compromiso. Como me habían prometido un apartamento de regalo por mi mayoría de edad, ahí es donde quiero que Ginny y yo comencemos nuestra vida juntos mientras dure esta guerra. Está conectado a Grimmauld Place solamente, para seguridad. No lo he visto pero mis tíos me propusieron eso.

- Está bien Harry, te repito que eres un hermano para mí y confío en ti, pero por favor no le vayas a hacer nada malo a mi hermanita, ella en verdad te ama como sé que tú la amas.

- Tranquilo hermano, yo sólo quiero hacerle cosas buenas a tu hermana –dijo Harry bromeando, ganándose un almohadazo de parte de Ron- Estoy bromeando Ronnie, jamás le haría nada malo a tu hermana, antes me muero.

- Más te vale que sea así, porque si no conocerás la furia Weasley.

- Créeme que no estoy interesado.

- Bueno sólo quería a aclararte eso, ahora sí te dejaré dormir –dijo Ron antes de cerrar la puerta para irse a su cuarto- Suerte! Mañana estarán todos aquí y tendrás que decírselos jajajajaja!!

- Gracias, "amigo"! –dijo Harry quedándose casi al instante dormido. Sin duda al día siguiente le esperaba un laaargo día.


	10. ¿Y ese anillo?

_Hola a todos! Me emociona traerles un nuevo capítulo, gracias K J Expelliarmus y Ludmy por sus reviews y gracias a todas aquellas personas que me ponen en sus alertas y favoritos. Gracias a todos. Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, todavía no dice nada de la profecía así que ténganme paciencia. Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y por favor, dejen reviews! _

_Capítulo 10: ¿Y ese anillo?_

Harry durmió hasta que sintió unos brazos que se amarraban a su cuerpo, supo por el aroma que era su Gin, que lo iba a despertar. Correspondió el abrazo y abrió los ojos para ver a su bella novia.

- Buenos días bebé –dijo Ginny dándole un beso en el cuello- No quería despertarte ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Buenos días Gin –dijo Harry estirándose un poquito- con mi sexy y linda novia despertándome, he amanecido maravillosamente.

- Anoche no vine a dormir contigo porque me entretuve hablando con Herms.

- No te preocupes, entiendo que tienes que hablar con tu amiga, no me molesta para nada y menos si me sigues despertando así.

- Ay bebé, pero no quiero que pienses que te abandono.

- Jamás pensaré eso, si siempre estás consintiéndome. ¿Qué hora es?

- Es temprano bebé, nadie ha despertado pero quise venir a acompañarte mientras dormías.

- Umm me parece muy bien–dijo Harry haciéndole arrumacos a su novia- pero ¿no te parece mejor si nos levantamos ya? No tengo mucho sueño.

- Claro amor, yo no tengo sueño. Me voy a duchar, ¿quieres ducharte conmigo?

- Umm bebé… Suena tentador, pero ¿y si nos descubren?

- ¡No mi amor, nada que ver! Aquí se despiertan todos a las 7, y no son ni las 5. Y cualquier cosa tú te puedes desaparecer.

- No lo sé Ginny –dijo Harry haciéndose del rogar- No quiero ser imprudente.

- Está bien amor –dijo Ginny levantándose y estirándose- me enjabonaré solita todo mi cuerpecito, dejaré que el agua haga maravillas en mí –continuó tocándose el cuerpo a lo largo desde su cuello hasta sus caderas.

- ¡Qué diablos Gin! –dijo Harry levantándose rápidamente de la cama abrazando a Ginny por la espalda- Por una imprudencia que cometa de vez en cuando no creo que pase nada –a lo que Gin le sonrió muy coquetamente.

Caminaron a hurtadillas y se fueron a la ducha, vigilando que nadie estuviese despierto. Ginny se tomó un poco de la poción anticonceptiva mientras miraba a Harry de forma insinuadora. Llegaron a la ducha y se desvistieron uno al otro lenta y pausadamente. Ambos se fueron quedando desnudos mirándose embelesados, como si nunca se hubieran visto. Les encantaba admirar los atributos del otro. En lo que se metieron a la ducha el agua salió suavemente sin hacer mucho ruido, haciéndose cómplice de la locura de los enamorados. Se mojaron abrazados y dándose besos.

- Estoy tan contento, aún no puedo creer que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa –dijo Harry con una sonrisa que expresaba más que mil palabras.

- Y yo no puedo creer que me hayas pedido ser tu esposa –dijo Ginny haciéndole arrumacos al rostro de Harry con su pecosa nariz, apoyando su frente en la de Harry. Sin dejar de abrazarla, el azabache tomó el jabón en sus manos y empezó a enjabonarle la espalda a su pelirroja. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa enamorada y pícara. Le encantaba tenerlo así, mimándola. La ducha era pequeña, pero era perfecta para los dos, más bien sobraba mucho espacio. Poco a poco Harry le enjabonó todo su cuerpo. Primero su espalda, luego su cintura, después había subido a sus pechos y se había detenido en ellos.

- Umm Harry! –dijo Ginny entre suspiros provocados por lo que le estaba haciendo su novio. Harry continuó su labor llenándola de jabón y haciéndole espuma por todo el cuerpo. Cuando hubo suficiente espuma en el cuerpo de su novia, agarró el shampoo le empezó a dar masajes en su cabeza. Ginny aprovechó para enjabonar a su novio.

- ¡Qué cabello tan hermoso tiene mi pelirroja! –decía Harry disfrutando el masaje que le daba a su novia y encantado por las reacciones que tenía. Cuando Ginny empezó a enjabonarlo sintió que el mundo se paralizaba, ella lo hacía con tanto amor que él sentía que se derretía- Umm Gin, ¿te he dicho que te amo?

- Creo que hoy no te he escuchado decirlo –decía Ginny mientras acariciaba a su espumoso prometido.

- Te amo Gin, te amo bebé –le susurró en el oído, mientras la cargaba con sus piernas enredadas en su cintura haciendo más contacto, Ginny podía sentir a Harry casi dentro de ella- Nunca lo olvides.

- ¡Ohh cielos Harry! –gemía y suspiraba Ginny en el oído de su novio. Tenían sus bocas pegadas a los oídos de cada uno para que sólo ellos pudieran escucharse- Yo también te amo. Umm qué buena forma de empezar el día.

- Puede mejorar bebé –aseguró Harry mientras entraba lentamente en ella- ¡Ohh!

- ¡¡Ahhmm estoy segura!! –dijo Ginny un poco más alto- ¡Umm Harry!…

- ¿Harry qué? Casi no te escucho bebé. Anda, pídeme lo que quieras - dijo Harry disfrutando de la sumisión de su pelirroja- ¡¡Umm pecosita!!

- ¡¡Que sigas bebé!! –dijo Ginny pidiéndole más a su Harry, tenía una cara lujuriosa y una voz completamente excitada, estaba llena de deseo- ¡¡No te detengas!!

- ¡Claro que no amor! –decía Harry arrinconándola más, la tenía completamente entre él y la pared de la ducha, la cual había quedado olvidada. Ginny gemía cada vez más fuerte pero conteniéndose para no causar ruidos- ¡¡Umm Gin, eres deliciosa!! Quiero que me sientas completamente dentro de ti.

- ¡Ohh sí amor!, ¡sí! –se excitaba cada vez más Ginny. De repente lo sintió dentro fuertemente, de la forma más salvaje y fenomenal, como nunca la había tomado. Se sentía tan completa y tan amada- ¡Sí amor, sigue, oh, sigue! Ahh… ¡¡OHHHH MERLIN!! –decía al sentir cada embestida de su Harry. Estaban completamente acompasados en la tan fogosa danza del placer. Los gemidos se escuchaban en todo el baño y eran cada vez más sonoros.

- Umm pecosita… ¡¡AHHH MI PELIRROJITA!!… ¡Ohh!… ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! –explotó Harry a la vez que Ginny.

- ¡¡¡OHH DIOSES HARRY!!! ¡¡¡SÍÍÍ!!! –aulló de placer Ginny, sin duda Harry la había llevado al cielo, pero jamás había logrado que lo recorriera tanto. No supieron de donde salió, pero una burbuja de magia los envolvió cuando llegaron al éxtasis, era como una especie de lluvia dorada. Pero no era mala, de eso estaban seguros, se imaginaron acertadamente que era magia antigua. Ni se imaginaban lo que era, pero ya lo averiguarían. Habían tenido otra forma de unión, completamente llena de amor, deseo, pasión y de tantas cosas inexplicables, que sólo ellos experimentaban. Tuvieron uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Se quedaron abrazados dejando que el agua los ayudara a reponerse de tanta emoción vivida.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry, eso fue increíble! ¡Te amo cariño! –sonreía Gin de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Oh sí mi amor! –respondió su novio dándole tiernos besos en sus labios- Cada vez vamos mejorando la técnica ¿no?

- ¡Uyy y de qué forma bebé! –dijo Ginny.

- Lo que me extrañó fue la burbuja tan rara que nos envolvió, no me asustó pero sí me extrañó.

- A mí también me extrañó, pero tampoco me asustó, más bien me hizo sentirme aún más completa. Me imagino que con toda nuestra acción, me llenaste de magia, aparte de otra cosa.

- No lo sé Gin, pero no te preocupes, si no pasó nada, dudo que vaya a pasar. La cosa es que con tantas veces que lo hemos hecho y nunca pasó algo así.

- Ay amor, ni que lo hiciéramos tanto –dijo Ginny con una cara de inocencia que no correspondía nada a la realidad.

- Bebé, ni tú misma te lo crees, ¡jajajaja! –le dijo Harry atrayéndola en un abrazo más intenso- ¿Sabes? Estoy loquito por ti, te amo tanto que ni yo mismo podría decirte cuanto.

- Yo también te amo Harry. Eres lo más importante en mi vida. Siempre lo has sido.

La pareja terminó de ducharse y de arreglarse. Bajaron y comenzaron a hacer las labores diarias. Molly se despertó a la hora de siempre y se encontró con que ya los chicos habían terminado de preparar el desayuno. Poco a poco fueron bajando todos, primero Hermione, luego el Sr. Weasley. Al rato apareció un somnoliento Bill listo para ir a trabajar. Fleur bajó mucho después.

- Ronald no da ni señales de vida –dijo Hermione molesta por la siempre tardanza de su "amigo".

- Ay Herms, no te pongas bravita, mira que hoy es un día maravilloso.

- Sí, pues ustedes dos lo han disfrutado bastante y ni siquiera es medio día, los veo muy felices ¿seguro que sólo se levantaron a hacer el desayuno? –dijo Hermione con cara pícara de forma que sólo su amiga la oyera.

- Shuuu Hermione, te pueden escuchar.

- UUyyy eso quiere decir que sí. Aunque te he de confesar que deberían hacer menos ruido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Ginny confundida.

- Que tienes que agradecerle a tu amiga del alma por un hechizo silenciador que hizo esta mañana –le contestó Hermione, dejándola estupefacta.

- ¡¡Ay Herms gracias!! Qué bueno que tú si puedes hacer magia –dijo Ginny pero no pudo continuar porque un estruendo los paralizó.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FAMILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –aparecieron entre fuegos artificiales los inconfundibles gemelos Weasley.

- ¡¡Merlín, jovencitos!! ¿Qué parte de vivimos en guerra no entienden?, ¡par de escandalosos! –dijo Molly con suma molestia- Nos han pegado un susto de muerte.

- ¡¡¡MAMÁ MAMÁ MAMÁ!!! ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ? ¿QUIÉN ENTRÓ? –llegó corriendo Ron vistiendo una camiseta y unos shorts de Gryffindor.

- ¡¡Ohh pero si miren que nos trajo el viento!! –dijo Fred riéndose del atuendo de su hermano.

- ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Es Ronnie Pooh!! –dijo George continuando la broma, cosa que hizo que Ron corriera a alcanzarlos. Ginny y Harry se estaban aguantando la risa, pero Hermione sólo podía ver la musculatura de Ron, no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, para ella sólo existía el cuerpazo que había adquirido su "amigo" en todo este tiempo en Hogwarts.

- ¡¡FRED, GEORGE Y RONALD WEASLEY!! ¡¡DEJEN EL ESCÁNDALO!! ¡¡NO GRITEN!! –gritó Molly histérica como siempre que había una situación como ésta.

- La única que está gritando, linda y…- dijo Fred

- …querida mamá, eres tú –dijo George riendo con su gemelo.

- ¡Aichh! De verdad que con ustedes no se puede. ¡Ron, súbete a vestir, no vino ningún mortífago, sólo llegaron nuestros propios gemelos tenebrosos!

- Voy mamá –dijo Ron ya rojo de la vergüenza por su vestimenta. Subió inmediatamente a cambiarse. Harry y Ginny se miraron después de analizar la cara de Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasó amiguita? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O te la comieron los leoncitos de Gryffindor? –dijo Ginny de forma que sólo escucharon su novio y su amiguita.

- No sé a qué te refieres –dijo Hermione entre avergonzada y nerviosa.

- No te preocupes amiguita, a veces hay que cosas que no hacen falta entender, que son más que evidentes –dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¡¡Hermanitos como los extrañé!! La casa no es la misma sin ustedes –dijo Bill en forma teatral.

- ¡¡Ohh!!¡Pequeño Billy!¡Pequeña Gin-Gin! –dijo Fred.

- ¡Padres!¡Querida Fleur!¡Hermione, como siempre a tus pies! –dijo George.

- ¡Y nuestro más querido cuñado! –completó Fred.

- Y traemos sorpresas –dijo George señalando la chimenea, de la cual salieron Sirius y Remus de la misma forma que llegaron los gemelos.

- ¡Hola muchachos! –dijo Harry emocionado, siempre había considerado a los gemelos como unos hermanos y un apoyo incondicional. Por eso era que sus galeones habían sido destinados a su sueño, que consideraba como sueño propio y era tan feliz con que ellos hubieran logrado su tienda.

- ¡Harry, Harry, Harry! ¡Eres nuestro héroe! –dijo George.

- ¡Eres el niño-que-sobrevivió a la enana! –dijo Fred muerto de la risa. Todos miraban a la parejita, esperando que Ginny acabara con los gemelos, sin embargo, hubo alguien que notó algo diferente.

- _¡¡¡¡Ginevga!!!! ¡Pog Meglín! _¿Ese anillo es lo que estoy pensando? –dijo Fleur emocionada ya que el brillo de ese anillo le llamó mucho la atención y en especial por ser chica. Harry y Ginny se quedaron pálidos

- ¡Ohh sí Ginny! ¡Qué lindo anillo! ¡Dinos! –dijo Ron con un tono teatral llegando de repente- cuéntanos ¿qué es ese anillo tan bonito?

- Ese anillo… es… bueno… es… -dijo Ginny nerviosa pero no hizo falta que siguiera porque alguien más lo hizo.

- Ese anillo fue el anillo Potter-Black, luego fue el anillo Potter-Evans y me enorgullece decir, que desde anoche es el anillo Potter-Weasley –dijo Harry dejando boquiabiertos a Bill, Fleur y a los gemelos. Fleur vio su anillo de compromiso y luego miró el de Ginny con envidia ya que todavía tenía un aire de superficialidad.

- Eso quiere decir que… -dijeron los gemelos Weasley siendo la única oportunidad en la que se les pudo ver sin palabras.

- Exactamente chicos –dijo Harry con toda la felicidad y seguridad posible-. Anoche le pedí matrimonio a Ginny y mi princesita aceptó. Ese anillo es un anillo de compromiso.

- ¿Y ustedes? –dijo Bill mirando a sus padres- ¿Saben de todo esto?

- Por supuesto cariño, Harry pidió la mano de tu hermana. Tu padre y yo aceptamos –dijo Molly mientras Arthur asentía.

- ¡Guao! ¡Nunca pensé que la enana cumpliría su sueño! –dijo Bill ganándose un golpe de Ginny que estaba sentada al lado de él- ¡Auch Ginny! No me eches la culpa, que no era yo quien se enredaba con una sábana blanca por toda la casa gritando: ¡Me voy a casá con Hady Potte! ¡Sedé la señoda Potte! Y eso que no tenías ni seis años… ¡Jajaja!

- ¡Calla Bill, creo que Harry no necesita información extra! –dijo Ginny completamente sonrojada con la frente baja, pero Harry se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella, le levantó el mentón con su mano y la miró a los ojos.

- Era tu destino casarte con un bomboncito como yo, bella –dijo Harry provocando la risa de Bill y los gemelos- ¡Desde niña lo sabías, amor!

- ¡Éste sí que será el mejor cuñado que pudimos soñar! –dijo Bill- ¡Ven acá y danos un abrazo a lo Weasley! –los gemelos, Ron y Bill rodearon a Harry y lo abrazaron fuertemente. Molly estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Arthur estaba feliz. Hermione, Ginny y Fleur tenían una sonrisa cómplice, les gustó ese recibimiento a la familia Weasley.

- ¿Y cuándo será tan magno evento? –dijo Fred guiñándose un ojo con su hermanita.

- Harry y yo decidimos que en agosto –dijo Ginny mirando a Harry emocionada.

- ¡Qué bien hija! Tenemos un año para planear todo –dijo Molly- ¿será después de que cumplas la mayoría de edad o antes?

- La verdad es que hablamos de agosto de este año –dijo Ginny lanzando la bomba.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUUUUUUÉÉÉ!!!??? –gritó Molly, respiró hondo e intentó hablar más pausadamente- ¿Están locos o qué?

- Sí mamá, ¡chicos bienvenidos al club! –dijo Fred- No se preocupen, si quieren casarse rápido…

- Cuenten con nosotros para lo que necesiten –completó George sonriente, ellos eran amantes de las locuras y cualquiera merecía el apoyo de ambos.

- ¡Ustedes dos se callan, no van a ayudar a nadie!

- ¡Ay mamá déjalos! ¿¡Qué más da que sea hoy, mañana, se van a casar!? –dijo Ron- Mira, en mi corta vida jamás había visto parejita más melosa, romántica, pegajosa pero sobretodo feliz. Harry la tiene que amar para que no me haya dicho nada por el miedo tan grande a que yo le pudiera hacer algo.

- Ron… es que…

- Es que nada mamá, mira conozco a Harry desde hace bastante tiempo y déjame decirte que jamás lo había visto tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando absolvieron a Sirius y le dieron una casa digna. Él no sabía lo que era el amor hasta que se enamoró verdaderamente de Ginny.

- Ron… -dijo Harry completamente conmovido por las palabras de su amigo.

- ¡Cállate Harry! No me hagas arrepentirme de apoyarte –dijo Ron bromeando.

- Molly, yo creo que Ron tiene razón, se van a casar, que lo hagan cuando quieran –dijo Arthur

- Si alguien dejara que yo hablara se enterarían que no me preocupa que se casen ni cuando se casen, me preocupa que conozco a tu hermana y para organizar algo en poco más de un mes será un poco caótico.

- No te preocupes mami, Harry y yo queremos algo sencillo.

- Sí señora Weasley, no queremos mucha gente además ya sabe cómo es la prensa conmigo.

- ¡Ay hijo! Lo sé, son unas alimañas. Pero no te preocupes seremos la familia y tu familia.

- Bueno por mi parte sólo seremos Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore y yo. No tengo a más nadie qué invitar aparte de los que se sobreentienden –dijo Harry muy contento.

- Sí, de amigos sólo pensamos invitar a Neville y Luna, por supuesto también a los amigos de la Orden, pero más nadie –dijo Ginny, pero no pudo continuar porque se oyó un estruendo igual al producido por los gemelos y aparecieron los tíos Sirius y Remus.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WEASLEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! –gritaron Sirius y Remus con la misma alegría que los gemelos cuando llegaron.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MERODEADOOOOOORESSSS!!!!!! –gritaron Fred y George mientras lanzaban más fuegos artificiales. Todos los demás estaban riendo y Harry había salido corriendo a seguirles la fiesta.

- ¡¡PADRINO!! ¡¡TÍO!! –gritó Harry siendo recibido por un inmenso abrazo de sus dos tíos.

- ¡Hijo! –dijeron al unísono ambos al ver a su sobrino-ahijado.

- ¡La verdad es que no vamos a tener un desayuno en paz hoy! –dijo Molly sin contener la risa.

- ¿Cómo están? –dijo Arthur- aunque veo que están muy felices. ¿A qué debemos el honor de tan grata visita?

- Queridos Weasleys, hemos querido venir a verlos y a ver a nuestro inocente sobrino –dijo Sirius- estábamos aburridos en casa y decidimos venir a pasarla juntos en La Madriguera.

- Por supuesto, pero también tenemos otro motivo. Bueno, Harry lo dirá ¿no hijo? –dijo Remus un tanto nervioso, porque habían ido al anuncio del compromiso. Sirius le dio un codazo porque quería ser más sutil.

- Si te refieres a la boda, déjenme decirles que no están en nada. Ya Harry nos dijo todo –dijo Bill riéndose.

- ¡Merlín muchacho! No dejas nada en tu boca, menos mal que los duendes de Gringotts no te dejan entrar en sus secretos –dijo Sirius en tono jovial.

- Bueno, digamos que Ronnie me dio un empujoncito –dijo Harry dándole un golpecito a Ron en el hombro.

- Oye, yo sólo quería ayudar a que se quitara la timidez.

- Tú siempre tan bueno –dijo Hermione- ¿Quién diría? ¡¡Mi mejor amiga y mi hermanito se van a casar!!

- ¡¡¡Sí Herms!!! ¡¡Y tú serás la madrina!! –dijo Ginny, en eso Harry se acordó de que había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Entonces le hizo señas a Ron para que se acercara.

- Ron, he querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo Harry agarrando una rosquita en forma de anillo, no aguantaba la risa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Ron.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ¿te gustaría ser el padrino de mi boda? –dijo Harry seriamente pero ganándose la risa de todos.

- ¡Amigo! –dijo Ron simulando las lágrimas, abrazó a Harry sabiendo que la propuesta era seria- ¡¡Siempre quise ser tu padrino!! ¡¡Jajaja Sirius!! ¡¡Ya no eres el único!!

- No, pero si aquí los bromistas son los gemelos –dijo Fred riéndose- siempre echándonos la culpa y todos son unos bromistas.

- Hermanito, creo que nuestro trabajo aquí ha dado frutos –dijo George burlándose también.

- Ahora para seguir bromeando, quisiera ver la cara de tus tíos cuando se enteren que se quieren casar en agosto –dijo Molly.

- Bueno, pensé que iban a esperar menos, tus padres cuando decidieron casarse lo hicieron un mes después que… -dijo Sirius, pero fue interrumpido.

- Sirius, ¿no entendiste? –dijo Remus- ¡¡¡¡se quieren casar el mes que viene!!!! ¡¡Par de locos!!

- ¡¡Jajaja no esperaba menos de mi parejita favorita!! Tú sí que eres digno hijo de tu padre –dijo Sirius- bueno pues tendremos que apurarnos con los preparativos ¿qué tienen pensado? –siguió Sirius pero no pudo continuar porque Harry y Ginny se abalanzaron y lo abrazaron lanzándolo al piso. No esperaban menos de su familia. Sabían que ahora lo que hacía falta era organizar todo. Siguieron platicando todo el día acerca de los preparativos de boda y de una vez invitaron a la gente porque el 27 de agosto sería el enlace Potter-Weasley. La Sra. Weasley organizó una cena especial con todos los que se encontraban en la casa para celebrar el compromiso de sus hijos.

Harry había subido después de haber organizado tantas cosas, no pensaba que el matrimonio tenía tanto detalle como todos los hombres. Además después de arreglarlo todo, los muchachos se habían puesto a jugar Quidditch un rato, por lo que todos fueron a sus cuartos a arreglarse. Harry había aprovechado para decirle a Sirius que necesitaba hablar con él. Casi se les había terminado la poción anticonceptiva y necesitaba pedirle a Sirius.

- Ahijado, cuéntame ¿qué pasó? –dijo Sirius cuando llegó al cuarto de Harry. Harry se encontraba acostado en su cama esperando a Sirius, no le había comentado nada a nadie.

- Nada malo padri, la cuestión es que…-dijo Harry todavía tímido para esas cosas- es que…

- Es que ¿qué?

- Bueno te quería preguntar ¿cómo estás?

- Umm me imaginé que para eso me llamaste aparte…-dijo Sirius ya imaginándose por donde venía la cosa- Estoy muy bien.

- En realidad no. Pero no sé cómo decirte.

- Ay Harry, creí que tenías confianza en mí.

- Es-que-a-Ginny-se-le-acabó-la-poción -dijo Harry bajito y tímidamente.

- ¡¡Guao!! Le han dado bastante uso ¿no? ¿Se la está tomando todo el día o solamente cuando lo hacen? –dijo Sirius bastante sorprendido- ¡¡Ahh!! Entiendo, es lo mismo.

- ¡¡¡Cállate Sirius!!! Te pueden escuchar. Mira que nadie sabe sólo ustedes dos.

- ¿Ustedes tampoco saben? –dijo Sirius burlándose del bochorno de su ahijado- ¡Se la deben pasar encima uno del otro! ¡Me extraña que nadie los haya pillado!

- ¡Hey! –dijo Harry tratando de justificarse- Además nosotros no lo hacemos tanto, sólo que nos diste poquita.

- Bueno, bueno está bien, como todo merodeador, traigo una reserva conmigo, te la daré. Tengo la que tenía guardada para ti en la casa porque sabía que me pedirías. Ahora, siempre pensé que eso ocurriría en un mes, no en una quincena. ¡Jajaja! –dijo Sirius mientras sacaba un frasquito del bolsillo. En eso llegó inesperadamente Ginny sin tocar la puerta ni nada, no se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba ahí porque Sirius se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Sin darle chance a Harry de nada se abalanzó a horcajadas de él y lo comenzó a besar en todo el rostro mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

- Gin, Gin, espera un momento –dijo Harry avergonzado con su padrino.

- No digas nada amor –dijo Ginny sin dejar su labor- te he visto todo el día y he tenido ganas de caerte encima. Hoy estoy súper caliente y cachonda.

- ¡¡¡¡Ginny!!!! –dijo Harry escandalizado pero sin evitar dejarse llevar por su novia- ¡Tienes que tomarte la poción!

- Ya me la tomé. No te hagas del rogar bebé, quiero un rapidito y lo quiero ¡¡ya!! -Sirius no aguantaba la risa. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, sólo le dejó la poción a Harry en la peinadora y conjuró un hechizo silenciador. Ginny estaba tan excitada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada y Harry sucumbió a los encantos de su novia y simplemente se dejó llevar por el amor que le tenía. La verdad Ginny tenía razón y se la había pasado toda la tarde viéndole los atributos a su novia. Tenía la mejor novia del mundo, lo amaba y además no tenía ningún tipo de inhibiciones con su Harry.


	11. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!

Hola a toda la gente bella de fanfiction!! Me encanta que les guste mi historia y lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar pero les prometo actualizar más a menudo. Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y me ponen entre sus favoritos. Besos y espero que este capítulo les guste, lo siento si está un poquito subidito de tono, ojalá les guste y me dejen muchos muchos reviews. Besos!! Angie90!

_**Capítulo 11: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!**_

Pasaron los días y pronto llegó el cumpleaños de Harry, todos estaban listos para el magno evento. Harry sabía que iban a Grimmauld Place, pero no sabía todo el fiestón que le tenían preparado, ni tampoco sabía acerca de la fiesta privada que Ginny le quería dar. Llegó la noche antes del cumpleaños de Harry y Ginny le tenía preparada una de las tantas sorpresas. Todo el mundo ya dormía porque el día siguiente sería muy largo y con muchas cosas que hacer, sólo que a los ojos de Harry simplemente todos alegaron cansancio. Harry, como siempre, iba a dormir en el que fue el cuarto de los gemelos y que ya casi sentía como suyo. Ginny y Hermione dormían juntas, pero esta noche, Ginny tenía otros planes.

- Herms –dijo Ginny antes de dormirse- ¡¡cúbreme por favor!!

- Tranquila Ginny, pero sé cuidadosa, no creo que nadie venga, pero por favor cuidado.

- ¡¡Te adoro amiga!! –dijo Ginny que se encontraba abrigada como un detective de películas muggles traía unas plataformas altísimas negras con pantimedias.

- Oye no me dijiste que iban a salir –dijo Hermione pues interpretó la vestimenta de Ginny- eso sí que yo creo que va a ser peligroso.

- No vamos a salir, digamos que debajo de este abrigo le tengo su regalo a Harry –dijo Ginny con una cara pícara que Hermione no comprendió.

- ¿Pero no se lo pudiste envolver en una caja?

- Luego te explico, ya me voy –dijo Ginny mientras salía a hurtadillas, se fijó que no hubiera nadie y entró al cuarto de Harry, que estaba sentado en la cama leyendo. No se dio cuenta de su presencia porque estaba muy concentrado en la lectura. Ya casi se iba a dormir, Pero de repente sintió la presencia y se topó con su pecosita vestida de una forma muy rara y la miró extrañado.

- ¡Pecosita! ¿Esa es tu nueva pijama? –dijo Harry mirándola completa.

- ¡Hola bebé! ¡Claro que no! –dijo Ginny sonriéndole y acercándosele en un lado de la cama- Vengo a dormir con mi novio bello que si no me equivoco dentro de dos minutos cumple su mayoría de edad.

- ¡Ay preciosa! ¡Tú siempre tan detallista! Pero sigo sin entender tu rara vestimenta, no es que no me guste, a ti todo te queda fenomenal… -estaba diciendo Harry pero de pronto entendió todo cuando Ginny se quitó el abrigo y quedó en una ropa interior muy atrevida, tenía un brasier y una braga de encaje que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, a juego con unos tirantes que completaban su ajuar. Se acostó a horcajadas de su novio, el cual perdió el habla, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Estaba completamente babeado por la ropa que llevaba su Ginny para él.

- ¿Mejor? –dijo Ginny feliz por la cara de su novio, mientras comenzaba a desvestirlo.

- Umm mucho mejor –dijo Harry embobado- con razón ese abrigo, que sólo te puedes quitar conmigo –dijo Harry abrazándola posesivamente.

- Sólo contigo amor, créeme que a nadie en la casa le haría mucha gracia mi vestimenta. Este modelito es sólo para ti, como tu adelanto de regalo de cumpleaños, además vendrán muchos más.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Compraste muchos para darme festín visual? –dijo Harry pícaramente.

- De distintos colores, tipos… Para que disfrutemos mucho.

- Amor… -dijo Harry mientras Ginny seguía en su labor de desvestirlo y mimarlo- umm… siempre pensando en mí y en todos los detalles…

- ¡No seas tonto! –dijo Ginny riéndose- Te estoy diciendo que esto no más es un adelanto.

- Umm, si así es el adelanto no me quiero imaginar cómo es el regalo.

- Umm imagínalo–dijo Ginny besándolo en todo el cuerpo, ya la situación estaba subiendo de tono. Tenía mucho deseo y muchas ganas de estar con su amor.

- ¡Te amo pecosita! –dijo Harry gimiendo con más fuerza- Umm bebé. Ohh…

- ¡Yo te amo más! Además, todo el día te he deseado tanto amor, quiero estar siempre contigo. ¡Ay Merlín Harry! –dijo Gin al sentir que el pequeño amigo de Harry comenzaba a reaccionar.

- Lo siento bebé –decía Harry entre suspiros por las caricias que le hacía su Ginny.

- No tienes que disculparte, me fascina cuando comienzas a ponerte caliente –dijo Gin con una voz muy sensual- Vas a tener que poner un hechizo que silencie nuestras actividades bebé –dijo Ginny emocionada mientras consentía a su prometido. Había comenzado con pequeñas caricias y suaves besos en el rostro, pero ya se habían transformado en besos apasionados en todo el cuerpo. Ginny aprovechó que Harry estaba listo para ella y le quitó el bóxer, que era lo único que le quedaba puesto. Harry puso el hechizo y de paso le dio la poción a Gin mientras quedaba desnudo delante de su novia. Ella quedó fascinada con lo que vio, siempre tenía la misma mirada de gusto como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto.

- No es justo bebé, no estamos en igualdad de condiciones –dijo Harry con una voz ronca mientras buscaba quitarle su brasier a Ginny. Se encargó de desnudar a su novia lentamente, la dejó tal como llegó al mundo y la siguió acariciando y besando.

- ¡¡Umm estás tan bueno!!–dijo Ginny a la vez que inesperadamente se sentaba en la cintura de Harry dándole la espalda, se fue acostando poco a poco encima de su novio dándole un buen panorama.

- ¡Por Merlín Gin! –dijo el ojiverde mientras Gin lo acariciaba, la observaba tan sexy con su pelo suelto casi a la cintura, con su desnudez que le daba una vista que él consideraba maravillosa. Le acariciaba sus piernas y la cintura a la vez que ella también hacía lo mismo. Amaba sentirla tan suave y tan suya. De repente, su prometida agarró su miembro inesperadamente y comenzó a besarlo, acariciarlo y a darle mucho placer, tal cual como a él le gustaba.

- Umm bebé –decía Ginny excitada- me encanta hacer esto.

- Ayy amor –dijo Harry completamente dejándose llevar- sigue, oh, sigue.

- Ummm eres tan grande, tan sabroso –gemía Ginny- eres perfecto en todo sentido. ¡Merlín Harry, qué feliz soy! –cada vez Ginny estaba más excitada, sin embargo Harry la agarró de sorpresa cuando él empezó a besarla y a acariciarla en su intimidad. Estaba súper complacida.

- Umm bebé, te amo –gemía Harry, mientras la consentía cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, ya Ginny a estas alturas daba gemidos que, de no ser por el muffliato, se oirían en toda La Madriguera- Ohh sí, no te contengas… Ummm amor, no pares quiero escucharte.

- ¡¡Ohh!! ¡¡Bebé!! ¡AHH! Cariño, cariño… felices diecisiete!! –gimió Ginny mientras se volteaba para tenerlo en todo su esplendor dentro de ella- ¡Quiero que recibas tu mayoría de edad dentro de mí! Ohh… sí…

- Bebé, ¡¡vamos que apenas estoy comenzando!! –dijo Harry entre gemidos mientras entraba en Ginny- ¡¡Ahh!!¡¡Mi pelirrojita!! ¡SÍI! ¡¡¡OHH DIOSES GIN!!

- ¡¡UMM AMOR!!! ¡¡FUERTE!! ¡¡SÍ, SIGUE, ASÍ!! –decía Ginny. Después de varios minutos sumergidos en esa danza tan sensual que les encantaba, Ginny y Harry sintieron llegar el éxtasis de su amor. Estaban tan felices, como cada vez que hacían el amor.

- ¡¡Uff!! ¡¡Bebé!! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo Ginny cansada y todavía con la respiración agitada.

- Mi amor gracias, ¡qué forma de empezar mi adultez! –dijo Harry también con la respiración agitada- nunca dejemos de celebrar así.

- ¡¡Claro que no!! –dijo Ginny abrazándose de su prometido y levantando la mano derecha- te prometo solemnemente que nunca dejaré que comiences un cumpleaños sin haber tenido algo de acción.

- ¡¡Jajajaja bebé!! ¡Estás loquita!

- Pero por ti amor –dijo Ginny acomodándose para dormir.

- Te amo Gin.

- Yo también bombón –dijo Ginny dándole un beso a Harry tan profundo como tierno que decía más que mil palabras. Así se quedaron dormidos hasta que llegó el amanecer, y cuando despertaron volvieron a hacer el amor, con la misma intensidad y pasión que siempre. Ginny se fue a su cuarto para no levantar sospechas y se comenzó a arreglar, ese día tenía que estar radiante para su prometido. Pero su prometido quedó solo poco tiempo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRRYYYYY!!!!!!!! ¡¡FELICES DIECISIETE!! –dijo Ron que apareció con un paquete en la mano, causándole un fuerte susto al ojiverde.

- ¡Gracias Ron! –dijo Harry despertándose.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Pasó un huracán o algo por el estilo? –preguntó Ron viendo la cama desordenada, Harry en seguida se paró y escondió con las cobijas cualquier evidencia.

- No, lo que pasa es que me costó bastante dormir anoche –dijo Harry saliendo del apuro pero de pronto se vio rodeado de chicos Weasley felicitándolo. Estaban Bill, Fred, George y Ron. Charlie vendría para la fiesta aunque Harry no lo supiera y Percy hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a la casa.

- ¡¡CUÑAAADOO!! –dijo Bill.

- ¡¡EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO!! –dijo George.

- ¡¡EL NIÑO QUE LO PROMETIO!! –dijo Fred repitiendo el apodo que le habían puesto desde el anuncio del compromiso con Ginny.

- ¡¡Chicos!! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! ¡Gracias! –dijo Harry mientras cada uno le daba un fraternal abrazo.

- Te venimos a recomendar que bajes porque esas mujeres están desesperadas por verte, pero sobretodo una que me hechizaría aunque sea menor de edad –dijo Bill provocándole una sonrisa de loco enamorado a Harry.

- Y no queremos que la enana se enoje –dijo Fred.

- Bueno chicos, me doy una ducha rápida y bajo –dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación. Antes, abrió el regalo de Ron y le gustó bastante, se trataba de un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas. Le dio las gracias y fue a arreglarse. Se puso unos vaqueros y la camisa verde esmeralda que le había regalado Ginny por su primer mes de novios.

- ¡¡Muchacho!! ¡¡Todo un mayor de edad!! –dijo el Sr. Weasley que lo interceptó cuando bajaba las escaleras- ¡¡Felicidades yerno!!

- ¡Gracias sueg… perdón… Sr. Weasley!

- No tienes que disculparte soy tu suegro.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Hasta que bajas amor! ¡Quería ser la primera en felicitarte! –dijo Gin guiñándole un ojo y dándole un beso en los labios a Harry porque sólo ellos, y Hermione por supuesto, sabían que ella había sido la primera en "felicitarlo"- Pero se me adelantaron.

- Yo no le di un beso así que despreocúpate –dijo Fred.

- ¡Jajaja! Tampoco yo- dijo George.

- Déjense de tonterías y denme un permiso para abrazar a mi otro hijo –dijo Molly- ¡Feliz cumpleaños cielo! ¡Ya está el desayuno listo y te tenemos una sorpresa!

- ¡¡Sra. Weasley!! ¡¡No se hubiera molestado!! –dijo Harry viendo la mesa llena de tostadas, tocino y huevos para el desayuno además que había varios paquetes en los pies del sillón.

- No es ninguna molestia, hijo –dijo Molly feliz.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños _Haggy!_ ¡Bill y yo te hemos _compgado _esto y _espegamos _que sea de tu _aggado!_ –dijo Fleur con un paquete en las manos, caminando hacia Harry con sus encantos de veela que dejaban embobado a Ron y malhumorada a Hermione.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! –dijo Hermione de pronto dándole un gran abrazo- Hermanito, te compré esto, espero que sea de mucha ayuda ya que vas a ser un auror.

- ¡Seguro y es un libro! –dijo Ron torciendo los ojos y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Hermione- Vamos Harry abre los regalos.

- Este, querido cuñado… –dijo George mostrándole un gran paquete.

- Es nuestro regalo… -dijo Fred.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Chicos! No tenían que regalarme tanto –dijo Harry.

- Es que no queremos que se te vaya ocurrir no casarte con la enana –dijo George.

- La verdad es que no la queremos de vuelta –dijo Fred ganándose que Ginny corriera a tumbarlos al piso.

- ¡¡Ayyy sí serán!! No les hagas caso amor –dijo Ginny.

- Tranquila bebé, ellos saben el gran amor que te tengo y que por nada del mundo no me casaría contigo –dijo Harry mirando a Ginny con una de esas miradas que la derretían- ¡Ven acá princesa, vamos a abrir los regalos!

- ¡De ninguna manera Harry! –dijo Molly- ¡primero debes abrir el de Arthur y yo! Además veo que no te has dado cuenta de algo.

- ¿De qué? –dijo Harry viéndolos a todos, sin embargo Ron le dio una pista con la mano sin que se dieran cuenta y señaló el reloj. Harry no podía creer lo que veía, el reloj que tanto le gustaba tenía una manecilla con su nombre y que decía como en todos los casos, peligro de muerte. Pero eso no importaba, lo que le importaba era que eso significaba más de lo que Harry pudo soportar. Se quedó sin palabras e impresionado con la boca abierta. Todos lo miraban porque de pronto se puso pálido, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y seguidamente le dio un abrazo a Molly tan fuerte que le ganaba a los que ella solía dar- ¡¡Gracias Sra. Weasley!! ¡¡En verdad usted es como una madre para mí!! La vida me quitó a mis padres y me dio una niñez infeliz pero me regaló cosas que superan eso con creces –siguió Harry mirándolos a todos, en especial a Ginny que estaba feliz por su novio.

Después de esos emotivos momentos, Harry abrió sus regalos, los Sres. Weasley le regalaron un reloj que había pertenecido a los hermanos Prewett. Los gemelos lo surtieron con una completa línea de Sortilegios Weasley. Bill y Fleur le regalaron una túnica de gala nueva y efectivamente Hermione le había comprado un libro de defensa, además de un libro de quidditch pero ambos de edición especial. Ginny le había dicho que le daría su regalo después. Terminaron de desayunar y todos alegaron tener ocupaciones y se fueron, dejando solos a Harry con sus amigos y su novia. Harry estaba extrañado porque como se iban a Grimmauld, pensó que lo iban a despedir. En realidad los gemelos, Fleur y Molly se habían ido a terminar los preparativos de la fiesta.

- Umm, al fin algo de soledad –dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Harry que se encontraba solo en la sala, por ahora.

- Ningún momento de soledad enana, tenemos que arreglar todo para irnos a Grimmauld Place –dijo Ron con una voz de responsabilidad rara en él- acuérdate que en lo que llegue mamá y los tíos de Harry nos vamos.

- Tienes razón, ¿bebé te ayudo a arreglar tus cosas? –dijo Ginny dándole un suave beso en los labios a Harry.

- Deberías ayudarme a mí, Harry ya tiene todo listo –dijo Ron.

- Vamos Gin, que si no nunca nos vamos a ir, porque tu querido hermanito tiene un desastre nada normal –dijo Harry.

- Sí bueno nada en comparación con el orden que tienes en tu cuarto amor –dijo Ginny.

- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? –dijo Ron acusadoramente dejándolos estupefactos a ambos.

- Bueno a veces cuando mamá me manda a despertarlo he pasado a su cuarto –dijo Ginny.

- Eso es cierto –dijo Harry alabando la mentirita blanca de su novia.

- Disculpen chicos –dijo Ron- pero por un momento pensé que… No me hagan caso.

- De ninguna manera Ron –dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono pero en sus pensamientos sólo había una frase: _Ay Ron si tú supieras_.

Subieron a arreglar lo que faltaba y se quedaron jugando quidditch toda la tarde. Harry estaba muy feliz por su cumpleaños, sentía esperanza de vida y muchas cosas por las que luchar. Sentía como si tuviera la guerra ganada. Voldemort no tenía nada por qué luchar mientras él tenía un futuro y una familia maravillosa, y además iba a casarse dentro de poco. Al atardecer ya estaban listos para irse tal como lo planeado, Molly ya estaba ahí y también iba a acompañarlos. Pero no habían llegado los merodeadores, hasta que…

- ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SOBRINITO BELLO!!! –dijeron Sirius y Remus apareciendo de la nada y dando sustos, como siempre.

- ¡¡¡¡TÍÍOOOSS!!!! –dijo Harry corriendo a abrazarlos- ¡¡Me habían abandonado!!

- ¡Claro que no sobrino! –dijeron Sirius y Remus a coro, parecía una obra de teatro ensayada.

- ¡Molly! –dijo Sirius- como siempre, es un placer verte.

- ¿Cómo están por acá? –dijo Remus- ¿no te ha dado molestias mi pequeño Harry?

- Hola Sirius, Remus –dijo Molly cariñosamente- Saben que lo quiero como a un hijo. Y además este verano sólo me ha dado satisfacciones.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es mi casi-ahijada –dijo Sirius saludando a Ginny cariñosamente.

- Pero sin olvidar que es mi casi-sobrina –dijo Remus sonriéndole a Ginny- ¿cómo estás Gin?

- Muy bien tíos –dijo sonriente Ginny uniéndose al abrazo de Harry y sus tíos.

- Chicos no crean que los olvidamos –dijo Sirius.

- Para nada, pero es que aun no nos creemos que seamos 17 años más viejos que aquel día –dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué día Rem? –dijeron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo, encontrando sus miradas y sonrojándose.

- El día en que Lily dio a luz a nuestro pequeño Harry –dijo Remus con sentimiento.

- Debe haber sido un bebé muy lindo –dijo Ginny causando que los demás rodaran los ojos y que Harry le lanzara un beso.

- Pues estaba bien despeinado –dijo Remus bromeando.

- Y nos obligaron a comprometernos en cuidar de él cualquier cosa –dijo Sirius con sentimiento y con un dejo de reproche hacia él mismo.

- No piensen en eso, si bien no pudieron estar conmigo en mi infancia, ya hace un año me están devolviendo todo ese tiempo, además nunca se desharán de mí –dijo Harry- Ahora, creo que es hora de irnos, a ver qué rayos hicieron con Grimmauld, deben haber hecho una excentricidad.

- Claro que no, ¡niño de poca fe!, ¿cuándo hemos hechos algo así nosotros? –dijo Sirius con cara de inocencia- Seguro y te gusta.

- Yo estoy ansiosa por ir, además conoceremos el departamento donde viviremos amor –dijo Ginny con cara de nervios.

- Esa sí será una vivienda normal, no como la que deben haber preparado esta gente –dijo Harry burlándose de sus tíos.

- ¡Chicos se nos va a hacer tarde! –dijo Molly casi metiendo la pata- Y es peligroso andar fuera de casa muy tarde.

Sin más palabras todos desaparecieron, Ginny abrazada de Harry y llegaron a Grimmauld Place, pero lo que vio Harry no se lo esperaba.


	12. Sorpresas para Harry

_Capítulo 12: Sorpresas para Harry _

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritaron los que se encontraban en la nueva Grimmauld Place. Estaban todos sus amigos del ED, todo su equipo de Quidditch y muchas personas que no alcanzaba a ver. Pero los que estaban más cerca eran los Weasley. Harry volteó a ver a sus amigos y a su novia y lo miraban sonrientemente. Sus tíos corrieron a abrazarlo.

- Gracias tíos, la verdad no me esperaba esto –dijo Harry correspondiéndole al abrazo de sus tíos.

- ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!! –gritaron ambos- No tenemos todo el mérito sobrinito querido –dijo Remus- tus amigos participaron mucho en esto. Y me imagino que reconoces la decoración.

- Sí –dijo Harry viendo las cadenetas rojo con dorado características de Ginny, con globos y un tremendo cartel que decía "¡¡Felices Diecisiete Harry!!"- esa fue mi linda pelirroja. ¡¡Gracias princesa!! Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? ¡¡A DISFRUTAR LA FIESTA!!

Dicho esto, la música empezó a sonar y las personas se le empezaron a acercar, había ido mucha gente, hasta Dumbledore, pero ellos estaban en una especie de salón en donde se encontraban todos los adultos (los Weasley, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, McGonagall y otros miembros de la orden). Ginny y la Sra. Weasley comenzaron a repartir la comida.

- Gracias amigos –dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo- La verdad sin ustedes no creo que todo fuera igual de bien, como siempre digo, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- No es nada, viejo. Sabes que significas mucho para mí, aunque a veces sea un torpe y meta la pata hasta el fondo.

- Y bien que la metes Ronald –dijo Hermione ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Ron- ¡Hermanito me alegra que te haya gustado, sabes que eres muy importante para mí! Tú y Ronald son como los hermanos que nunca tuve.

- Ahí sí que no estoy de acuerdo hermanita, yo soy como un hermano para ti, pero dudo que consideres a Ron así, el tampoco te ve así –dijo Harry causando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de sus mejores amigos, sin embargo Hagrid llegó a tiempo para no tener que explicar su comentario.

- ¡Harry! –llegó Hagrid mientras le daba un pequeño paquete el cual dejó un poco confundido a Harry- Recuerdo cuando cabías en la palma de mi mano y hoy eres todo un jovencito.

- ¡Amigo gracias! Me alegra que hayas venido.

- El placer es todo mío, te recomiendo que lo abras después. Pero veo que los rumores eran ciertos, andas con la pequeña Weasley –dijo Hagrid haciendo sonrojar a Ginny que había llegado también- Al final caíste en la trampa de los Potter, las pelirrojas.

- Es que mi Gin no es cualquier pelirroja, es la más especial de todas las pelirrojas, rubias y las que existan –dijo Harry mientras Ginny le sonreía sonrojada y lo miraba como con ganas de comérselo.

- ¡Ayyy el amor! –dijeron los gemelos al unísono, mientras Hagrid se alejaba.

- Como comprenderás –dijo Fred.

- No teníamos ningún compromiso con la tienda –dijo George.

- Fuimos comisionados a ser los gerentes oficiales de tu fiesta –dijo Fred.

- Así es cuñadito, teníamos que despistarte –dijo George.

- Pues se lucieron todos –dijo Harry- además no reconozco el lugar. Parece otro. Me imagino que tenemos que hacer mucho en lo que resta de verano.

- Sí, y mi mamá preparó la comida –dijo Ron que salió de la nada con unos abrebocas en las manos.

- Tú siempre Ronald –dijo Hermione que se encontraba con él tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Ay Hermione, tú también comiste, linda –dijo Ron inesperadamente mientras se daba cuenta de su descuido y dejaba una sonrojada Hermione observándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Hijo mío!! Ven a probar lo que te preparamos –dijo Molly.

- Por supuesto Sra. Weasley –dijo Harry- Mi dulce amada, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme?

- ¡Sí mi noble caballero! –dijo Ginny agarrándose del brazo de su novio. Desde lejos Dean los miraba decepcionado, tenía la esperanza de que esa relación no funcionara y pensó en un chance para ligar con Ginny. Pero cada vez más se convencía que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. La fiesta avanzó maravillosamente, todos felicitaban y agasajaban a Harry. Bailaban y festejaban. Él la estaba pasando muy bien y más con su pelirrojita que en ningún momento se separó de él. Además le prometió que en pocos momentos le daría su regalo. Harry imaginó todas las cosas posibles que podría pasar cuando Ginny se lo robara de la gente.

Recibió muchos regalos, Luna le regaló un bonito porta-varitas, Neville le dio una guía de plantas para la defensa, Sirius y Remus le regalaron la remodelación completa de la casa que después le mostrarían, la profesora McGonagall le regaló varios libros para llegar a ser auror, Tonks le regaló el equipo para aprendiz de auror, Charlie le regaló un libro de los mejores buscadores de Hogwarts, en donde estaba incluido. De repente, cuando Harry y Ginny quedaron sentados solos Dumbledore los sorprendió y les pidió hablar con ellos aparte. Sirius le señaló su nueva biblioteca para que hablaran.

- La verdad la casa no parece que es la noble y ancestral –dijo Dumbledore para amenizar un poco el ambiente ya que Harry y Ginny estaban asustados por la conversación- Bueno chicos los cité porque me enteré que se comprometieron y quería felicitarlos. Te cité aparte porque quería darles una caja que James y Lily me solicitaron que te diera el día que cumplieras tu mayoría de edad, en caso de ellos no estar.

- Gracias profesor –dijo Harry recibiendo la caja.

- Eso era todo, me imagino que querrán verla a solas, los dejo ¡ahh! Y antes de que se me olvide, este es mi regalo para ti.

- No tenía porqué profesor –dijo Harry mientras veía fascinado que Dumbledore hacía aparecer un pensadero.

- Consideré que era hora de que coleccionaras tú también tus recuerdos –con estas palabras Harry se unió en un cálido abrazo con su mentor- ¡Felicidades Harry! ¡Espero que cumplas muchos años más!

- Gracias profesor –dijo Harry.

- Bueno, ahora sí me retiro, te veo en un rato –dijo Dumbledore cerrando la puerta y dejando sola a la parejita.

- ¡Ay amor qué bien que te hayan regalado un pensadero! –dijo Ginny- Dumbledore en verdad es muy especial.

- Sí bebé –dijo Harry mientras se sentaba y sentaba a su novia en sus piernas- Gracias porque sé que tuviste mucho que ver en esta fiesta.

- Nada de gracias amor –dijo Ginny dándole un suave beso en los labios- Todavía no te he dado mi regalo.

- Antes vamos a abrir esta caja, me muero de ganas por saber qué es lo que mis padres me dejaron acá.

- Claro amor, veamos –dijo la pelirroja acercando la caja para que su ojiverde la abriera. Cuando la abrieron aparecieron una especie de reflejos que eran los rostros de Lily y James.

_- Hijo si estás viendo esto, significa que no estamos físicamente contigo pero dentro de tu corazón y tus pensamientos siempre estaremos vivos para cuidarte y protegerte –dijo Lily con la mirada tan bonita que Harry ya había visto en varios recuerdos y cuando vio el regreso de Voldemort._

_- En esta caja encontrarás todas las cartas de los merodeadores, de tu madre y mías porque sé que las tendrás como un tesoro, al igual que están todas las escrituras de toda la herencia que a partir de ahora manejarás. Es una herencia considerable ya que nada te faltará jamás –dijo James dándole una mirada de apoyo a su hijo._

_- Al igual tienes varias propiedades así que jamás te faltará un techo para vivir. Bueno hijo, eso por parte económica. Pero como sabemos que eso no te interesa mucho vamos a usar estos pocos momentos para decirte que te amamos y que si no estamos a tu lado es que morimos batallando por ti, para que tuvieras una vida mejor._

_- Esperamos que tengas una vida muy feliz como la que tuvimos tu madre y yo mientras estuvimos juntos y contigo. Queremos decirte que siempre fuiste, eres y serás lo más importante para nosotros. No permitas que la guerra te robe un momento de felicidad y tampoco vayas a renunciar al amor. Sé que encontrarás a la pelirroja que te haga feliz y que te ame como te lo mereces._

_- Bueno hijo, suerte y no olvides nunca que te amamos –dijo Lily mientras desaparecían James y ella._

Cuando desaparecieron los reflejos de sus padres Harry tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y su pelirroja ya lo estaba abrazando. En verdad fue inesperado y bonito para Harry que sus padres le tuvieran preparada una sorpresa así, lo que lo motivó más a pensar en un futuro con toda su familia y con la que formaría con Ginny. Su prometida lo abrazó y lo besó en todo el rostro como señal de apoyo.

- Te amo Harry –dijo Ginny- cuenta conmigo en todo. Acabaremos esta guerra juntos y quedaremos vivos para traer al mundo muchos James y muchas Lilys.

- Yo también te amo pecosita –dijo Harry dándole un besito cortito- contigo –la volvió a besar- pasaré el resto de mi vida –y la besó más profundamente.

- Bueno amor, creo que ya es hora de darte mi regalo –dijo la chica levantándose y agarrando a su prometido de las manos para guiarlo a un sitio más privado- Mira que le pedí ayuda a Sirius y a Rem con toda la pena del mundo.

- ¡Jajaja! A ese par de locos –dijo Harry- De verdad se botaron con esta fiesta y con esta casa tan espectacular. Me pierdo en ella.

- ¡Ay amor no digas eso no me vaya a perder yo también! –dijo Ginny- y mi regalo depende de una nueva parte de esta casa.

- Mmm, ahora ¿con qué cosa me irás a sorprender? –preguntó el azabache alzando las cejas.

- No comas ansías, lo sabrás muy pronto –dijo Ginny mientras sacaba un pañuelo.

- ¿Para qué es eso nena? –dijo Harry mientras Ginny le tapaba los ojos con la prenda.

- Ya verás bebé, por ahora tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te digo –dijo la pequeña Weasley mientras guiaba a Harry a su cuarto y lo sentaba a orillas de la cama, Ginny iba a mostrarle su cuarto, en el cual ayudó a elegir la decoración desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le quitó el pañuelo de la vista y Harry la abrazó al observar el lugar tan bonito que sus tíos le había remodelado para que fuera su alcoba, pero algo no cuadraba ahí, primero su padrino no tenía un tan refinado gusto para colocar la decoración, y el tío Remus menos aún. Por eso, todo tenía que ser obra de…

- ¡¡GINNY!! –saltó y la abrazó arrojándola a la cama con él- ¡¡tú ayudaste a estos locos a remodelar!!

- ¡¡Harry me tumbas!! ¡Jajajaja! Supongo que te gustó –dijo Ginny dándole uno de sus tan acostumbrados besos- pero amor espérate que todavía no te doy tu regalo –dijo forcejeando divertidamente con Harry para que la soltara y poder darle su verdadero regalo.

- ¡¡¿Cómo que aún no me has dado mi regalo?!! ¡¡¿Es qué me puedes regalar más?!! Comienzo mi cumpleaños con una fogosa y bella pelirroja en mi cama –dijo Harry enumerando todas las cosas que su Ginny había hecho por él, haciéndola sonrojar- Esa misma belleza me recibe con un increíble desayuno y después juega Quidditch conmigo, compartiendo nuestro mejor pasatiempo. Tan preciosa mi pecosita, me trae a una fiesta sorpresa que sé que tiene mucho que ver con su ayuda. Pero ella no es conforme, como me tiene que malcriar más, ayuda a mis tíos a decorar el cuarto y a hacerlo perfecto para mí, no sé para qué si ya nos mudaremos.

- ¡Ay Harry tampoco es tanto! –dijo Ginny mientras traía la caja- Primero, date cuenta que me encanta estar en la cama contigo, amo cocinar para ti, me fascina jugar al Quidditch y me gustan las fiestas. Además sabes que lo que resta antes de la boda me la pasaré contigo en este cuarto, jajaja aunque nadie lo sepa. Pero abre tu regalo, espero que te guste.

- ¡Es obvio que me va a gustar! –dijo Harry, pero cuando abrió la caja realmente le gustó, era un álbum de fotografías mágicas con fotos de los dos, tenía unas cuantas fotos de Harry bebé, fotos de Ginny cuando era niña, de cuando iban a Hogwarts, de todos los cumpleaños en La Madriguera, vacaciones y los mejores momentos de la vida de Harry. Las observó sin decir palabra, no tenía las suficientes para decirle a Ginny cuanto la amaba y que era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, se quedó más sorprendido aún cuando vio que al final del álbum había un dije con la foto de Ginny diciéndole "te amo Harry".

- ¿No te gustó? –dijo la pelirroja asustada, porque Harry no hablaba. De repente sintió unos brazos la rodearon y la arrastraron a la cama. Harry la acostó y se colocó a horcajadas de él, la iba a hacer suya.

- Amor, me encantó, es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, eres lo más hermoso e importante que me ha pasado –dijo Harry mientras la besaba en el cuello- ahora mismo te voy a demostrar cuanto es que te amo.

- No amor, debemos volver a la fiesta –decía Ginny suspirando- bebé, ¡AHH! –exclamó cuando sintió las manos de Harry apretándole el trasero al tiempo que la besaba en la boca profundamente.

- Anda lindura, aunque sea uno rapidito –dijo Harry mientras le subía la minifalda a Ginny y le empezaba a sentir la humedad con sus manos que la recorrían toda- umm me gusta sentirte así.

- ¡¡No amor!! ¡¡OHH!! –gemía Ginny mientras dejaba que su prometido la desnudara y le diera placer con sus manos, la verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo- bebé, umm, puede llegar alguien.

- Nadie va a llegar bebé –dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Ginny pero se tuvo que desacomodar al oír voces.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? –dijo Ginny que ya estaba desnudando a Harry, pero también sintió las voces.

- ¡¡No Arthur, no están en el cuarto de Harry!! ¿cómo crees? –se oyó la voz de Sirius afuera de la habitación un poco más alta que lo normal- Albus me dijo que estaban en el estudio revisando algo que les había dado.

- Está bien Sirius, pero no grites que acá si te puedo escuchar –dijo Arthur extrañado.

- ¡Jeje Arthur! Lo siento es que siento todavía la música resonar en mis oídos, bueno entonces ¿vas a ir a buscarlos?

- No Sirius, me imagino que estarán viendo lo que James y Lily le dejaron a Harry y ha de ser muy importante compartir estos momentos juntos. No se los voy a interrumpir.

- Bueno Arthur pero me imagino que ya casi terminarán porque la gente echa en falta a Harry.

- Démosles chance Sirius –dijo Arthur mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

- Pequeña creo que ahora sí nos vamos a tener que aguantar –dijo Harry que para estos instantes se había quedado en la misma posición encima de su Gin. Sin embargo Ginny hizo algo inesperado, lo volteó para ella quedar arriba y comenzó a besarlo mientras sentía la ya marcada reacción de Harry.

- Pues hay alguien aquí que no quiere irse –le respondió Ginny mientras bajaba la cremallera y agarraba su virilidad en sus manos- Umm ¡qué tenemos aquí! Alguien está muy feliz de verme.

- ¡¡OUU!! –Harry estaba muy excitado y su voz cada vez era más ronca- Umm amor nos van a descubrir.

- ¿Y eso no te excita más? –dijo la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a darle un poco de placer con sus labios, al principio suavemente pero pronto se convirtió en algo profundo y más rápido.

- ¡SÍ! ¡MERLÍN, GIN! –gemía y gemía Harry de placer al sentir a su novia manipularlo tan bien con su boca y sus manos.

- Umm bebé, me encanta hacer esto –decía Ginny mientras le ofrecía una imagen muy erótica a Harry, ya que estaba encima de él, con su labor entre las piernas de Harry y recorriéndose su humedad con la mano desocupada. Cuando ya llevaban rato en esa posición y sentían que no aguantaban más, Harry agarró a su novia de la cintura y la acomodó entre sus piernas. Ginny comenzó a hacer una danza lenta como si cabalgara al azabache, que se iba tornando cada vez más veloz e intensa.

- ¡¡ASÍ AMOR!! ¡¡OHHH GIN!! –gemía Harry mientras le masajeaba los senos a Ginny y le besaba el cuello, ya él había agarrado el ritmo de esa sensual danza.

- ¡¡UMM BEBÉ!! ¡¡ADORO HACERTE EL AMOR!! –gemía Ginny casi gritando. Sus cuerpos sudorosos indicaban que no iban a durar mucho más en su erótica tarea, se acercaba el éxtasis- ¡¡DURO!! ¡¡MÁS RÁPIDO!!

- ¡¡AMM!! ¡¡AUMMMMMMMM AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!! –dijo Harry explotando dentro de Ginny.

- ¡¡AYYYY!! ¡¡ME VENGO HARRY!! –dijo la pelirroja sintiendo una de las mejores culminaciones del placer.

- ¡¡Mmmm!! –dijo el azabache al tiempo que se incorporaban, todavía tenían las respiraciones agitadas y tenían sudor en sus cuerpos.

- Eso fue asombroso Harry, umm cada vez que lo hago contigo me haces más adicta a ti –dijo Ginny mientras conjuraba los hechizos para regresar presentables a la fiesta.

- Yo ya soy un "ginadicto" –dijo el ojiverde causando una sonrisa en su prometido- ¿Te dije hoy que te amo, princesa?

- Muchas veces, pero no me canso de oírlo –le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa llena de amor y devoción- Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida propia Harry. Pero ahora tenemos que volver a la fiesta, tenemos una hora fuera de ella y ya no nos creerán el cuentito de que estabas viendo tus regalos.

- Vamos amor, que todavía queda mucha noche –dijo Harry mientras salían de su habitación- Y que no se te olvide que te amo bella.

- Yo también bombón.

Harry y Ginny bajaron a la fiesta y se camuflaron entre la gente como para que nadie notara su recién llegada. Bailaron, comieron y disfrutaron con todos los que estaban ahí. Estaban muy felices de que, a pesar que estaban en guerra, podían disfrutar una buena fiesta, considerando las medidas de seguridad. A medianoche los gemelos prepararon unos muy divertidos y fascinantes fuegos artificiales con todo tipo de dedicatorias al "niño que vivió". Después cortaron un grande y hermoso pastel que la Sra. Weasley había diseñado en forma de snitch doraba que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry". La fiesta terminó estupendamente y todos estaban muy contentos, incluso Hermione y Ron estaban muy animados. Todos se divirtieron mucho y se fueron ya en la madrugada. Al día siguiente comenzaría el último mes de vacaciones y con él, los preparativos para la boda Potter-Weasley y lo pasarían en Grimmauld Place. Los días siguientes, sin duda serían días llenos de actividad y más para nuestra bella parejita.


	13. Preparativos de boda… ¿algo más?

_Capítulo 13: Preparativos de boda… ¿algo más?_

El mes de agosto había llegado y con él la cuenta regresiva para dos acontecimientos: el cumpleaños de Ginny y la boda Potter-Weasley. Se estaban quedando en Grimmauld Place como lo previsto. Habían disfrutado de la casa, sobretodo de sus patios nuevos y de la piscina que habían puesto durante la remodelación. Además, los preparativos estaban viento en popa, Ginny ya tenía su vestido, Harry tenía su túnica de gala al igual que todos los hombres Weasley y sus tíos, por su parte Hermione tenía su vestido de madrina listo. La fiesta estaba casi lista, tenían planeada una ceremonia sencilla en La Madriguera, de eso se estaban encargando Hermione, Fleur, Molly y Ginny. Harry se había encargado de repartir las invitaciones con la ayuda de los elfos y de terminar de arreglar el apartamento donde él y su futura esposa vivirían. Ginny estaba tan nerviosa que a veces le daban unos mareos y náuseas a las que no les daba importancia. Se encontraban en la víspera del cumpleaños de Ginny y Harry se había ido al Callejón Diagon con Ron.

- No sé por qué teníamos que venir tan temprano Harry, la verdad es que no entiendo cómo esperaste tanto para irle a comprar el regalo a Ginny, como no lo encuentres no te voy a aguantar. –decía Ron a punto de acabar con la paciencia de su amigo- Además…

- ¡¡Ya Ron!! Por favor, cálmate –dijo Harry tranquilo- mira el regalo de tu hermana lo tengo listo, es una Saeta de Fuego edición especial que mandé a encargar con Sirius, y le voy a dar un juego de joyas que perteneció a mi madre el día que cumplamos dos meses, estoy harto de repetirte que venimos a buscar unos muebles que faltan para la casa. Venimos temprano porque no te querrás perder el desayuno.

- ¡¡Jajaja!! Es verdad. Lo siento, no me acordaba. ¡¡Diablos Harry!! Le vas a dar una Saeta, con lo que ella sueña ser jugadora profesional.

- Por eso mismo se la voy a dar –dijo Harry- Mi princesa va a cumplir todos sus sueños y yo voy a estar ahí para verla y apoyarla.

- ¡Ay amigo! ¡Qué enamorado que estás!

- Ron la amo mucho, pero no soy el único enamorado, tú andas enamoradísimo de Hermione y se nota que ella también y andan perdiendo el tiempo.

- No estoy tan seguro hermano, pero he pensado seriamente en decírselo un día de estos.

- Me parece una gran idea. No pierdas esperanzas, algo me dice que ella está enamoradísima de ti. Además fíjate yo, no seré el mejor ejemplo, fui muy lento en decírselo a tu hermana pero tomé la decisión y resultó ser que ella estaba tan enamorada de mí como yo de ella.

- Tienes razón, amigo –dijo Ron mientras llegaban al lugar donde Harry había encargado los muebles. Mientras tanto Grimmauld Place, Molly Weasley estaba preparando el desayuno con Hermione y Ginny. Había llegado a para conversar acerca de la próxima boda.

- ¿A dónde iría Harry? Fui a despertarlo y no lo conseguí –dijo Ginny medio triste.

- ¡Gin! Salió con tu hermano a arreglar unas cosas del apartamento, sabes que está dedicado a eso –dijo Hermione medio dura con su amiga.

- ¡Ay Herms! Pero me encanta ser lo primero que él vea en la mañana –dijo Gin sonriente recordando lo dulces que eran sus mañanas.

- ¡Ay hija, la verdad que no he visto pareja tan melosa y eso que creía que Bill y Fleur eran fastidiosos! –dijo Molly - Él se fue y como estabas dormida no quiso despertarte, pero tenía la misma cara que tenías tú. Parece mentira que ya todo esté listo para la boda, sólo falta que sea el día. Por cierto, hija ¿qué quieres de cumpleaños?

- Nada mamá, estaba pensando en una pequeña cena o algo así, porque hemos tenido muchos gastos con la boda –dijo Ginny pensando en que ella quería pasarla con Harry, últimamente sólo tenía ganas de estar haciendo el amor como leones con su prometido. Y la mayor parte de las vacaciones se la habían pasado haciendo eso.

- ¿Ya entregaron todas las invitaciones?

- Sí mamá, la verdad sólo vendrán toda nuestra familia incluyendo tía Muriel, Herms y sus padres, los tíos Sirius y Rem, Hagrid, los Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Moody, Kingsley, Neville y Luna.

- ¿Y ya organizaron cómo va a ser la entrada al altar?

- Sí Herms, Harry y yo decidimos y entrará primero él con mamá, tío Sirius con su prima Andrómeda, tío Remus entrará con la futura tía Tonks, tú con Ron y finalmente mi papá entrará conmigo.

- No sabía que Tonks y Remus estaban saliendo Gin. ¡Wao, todos están emparentados!

- Menos tú y Ron –dijo Molly Weasley dejando fría a Hermione y provocando las carcajadas a Ginny- Lo siento querida, pero es que todos se dan cuenta menos ustedes. Pero en fin, no lo tomes a mal, sé que terminarán juntos y déjame decirte que me gustas para nuera –finalizó la Sra. Weasley haciendo sonrojar a Hermione. De repente, se oyeron estruendos en la chimenea.

- ¡¡¡FAMILIA!!! ¡Llegamos! –dijo Ron quien salía primero que Harry.

- ¡¡¡Mi leoncito!!! ¿Cómo amaneciste? –dijo Ginny corriendo a un efusivo encuentro con su "leoncito" como ahora lo llamaba debido a razones íntimas. Harry abrazándose a la cintura de prometido con sus piernas- Te he extrañado mucho.

- ¡Hola familia! Ven acá princesa. Umm te extrañé más yo, mi gatita. –dijo Harry recibiendo el abrazo de su amada. Los demás torcieron los ojos y siguieron preparando el desayuno para todos.

- ¡Buenos días sobrinitos! –dijo Remus- ya veo que ustedes empiezan a derrochar miel temprano. Herms, Ron ¿Cómo están?

- Hola tío Rem –dijeron Gin y Harry al unísono separándose y yendo a desayunar.

- Hola Remus –dijeron Ron y Hermione saludando a Remus.

- ¡Pero sí miren aquí está Molly! ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola Remus, vine a buscar a Ginny para ultimar detalles de la boda. ¿Y Sirius?

- Estaba arreglándose, ¿y Kreacher? No me digas que estás cocinando tú Molly.

- Estaba cocinando porque ya terminé, le dije a Kreacher que hiciese otra cosa porque yo quería cocinarles.

- Bueno Molly, no me voy a negar de degustar un poco de tus manjares.

- Hola ahijaditos bellos –dijo Sirius- Ron, Herms, ¿cómo amanecen? ¡¡Molly qué sorpresa!!

- Hermano, vino a cocinarnos sus manjares y no nos podemos negar –dijo Remus emocionado mientras todos se sentaban. Pasaron un desayuno muy acogedor hablando acerca de los últimos detalles de la boda. A mediodía Molly se fue dejando a los muchachos en la piscina, las chicas habían ido a arreglarse y ellos ya estaban jugando en el agua. No era la primera vez, sin embargo Harry siempre quedaba babeando al ver a su prometida en bikini. Ron también babeaba al ver a una penosa castaña, que convencida por su amiga, llevaba un bikini parecido a la pelirroja. Ginny llevaba un bikini color negro que contrastaba con su piel, mientras Hermione llevaba un bonito bikini fucsia. Ginny se lanzó al agua, mientras Herms se quedó sentada leyendo un libro, Ron se salió de la piscina para hablar con su "amiga", con la excusa de dejar sola a la parejita.

- Bebé ya vine a bañarme –dijo Ginny dándole un apasionado beso en la boca.

- Me provoca arrancarte ese traje de baño –inquirió el azabache mientras la abrazaba y la amarraba a su cintura.

- Ohh cielos bebé, no me provoques. Debe ser que estoy tan nerviosa por la boda pero todo el día quiero estar haciéndolo –dijo Gin, causándole una sonrisa a Harry por la sinceridad y la cara de inocencia de su novia.

- Dime algo ¿tú me has visto quejándome porque quieras estar haciéndolo todo el día? –dijo Harry dándole un suave beso- Sólo espero que sea así por el resto de mis vidas, porque no me imagino un día sin ti.

- Harry, mira a Herms y Ron –dijo Ginny señalándolos enfrascados en una conversación donde se comían con los ojos- Aprovechemos y vamos a tu cuarto, tengo algo para ti.

- Ay amor eso suena fabuloso –dijo Harry mientras le apretaba su trasero y le sacaba unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos a su novia.

- Umm bebé aguántate a estar en el lugar que preparé para ti… -dijo Ginny mientras Harry la sacaba de la piscina y desaparecían en su cuarto. Llegaron secos gracias al hechizo conjurado por Harry. Cuando aparecieron Ginny lo guió hasta la réplica de baño de prefectos que tenía Harry en su cuarto. Tenía el jacuzzi preparado para los dos, lleno de pétalos de rosas. Se metieron y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Estuvieron un rato abrazados mientras jugaban en el agua. De repente se fue bajando el agua y se sentaron en el escalón del jacuzzi y se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente.

- Bueno amor, ya que estamos solos… -dijo Ginny mientras le quitaba los shorts a Harry y le amarraba la cintura con sus piernas para hacer más contacto- podemos estar más cómodos.

- Umm estamos muy juguetones hoy ¿no? –dijo Harry mientras le desabrochaba el sostén y comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda y besarle los hombros.

- Ahhh... Merlín… Harry estoy tan cachonda y tan caliente –dijo Ginny mientras ponía un hechizo silenciador con la varita de Harry- Consiénteme amor. Hazme sentir en el paraíso como sólo tú sabes. Anda leoncito.

- Todo lo que tú quieras gatita, umm –dijo Harry mientras con una mano comenzaba a acariciarle un pecho a Ginny y con la boca comenzaba a devorarle el otro pecho. Al rato ya sentía sus pezones erectos y excitados mientras la pelirroja jadeaba.

- Así amor, así –decía Ginny respirando entrecortadamente.

- Umm están tan apetitosas y grandes –dijo Harry mientras se perdía en los pechos de su novia- Ahhmm.

- Umm Potter, gracioso, lo que pasa es que me va a venir el período ¡Ayy! –dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a calentarse mucho más- Amm… Ummm… Ayyy… Bebé me vas a comer…

- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero amor –siguió Harry su tarea de hacer volar a su prometida- Yo sé que te encanta.

- AHHH –dijo Ginny sintiendo los dedos de Harry asomarse en su feminidad y metiéndose de forma salvaje- UMMM ME FASCINA.

- Umm bebé estás mojadita –dijo Harry mientras sentía las suaves mano de su Ginny en su cuello. Ella decidió torturarlo más y empezó a contonearse rozando al pequeño "Harry".

- ¡UFF GIN! ¡ME PONES… AHHH! –gemía el ojiverde sintiendo a Ginny, siguió besándola hasta que Ginny se puso de espaldas a él y comenzó a saltar- ¿QUÉ HACES AMOR? ¡UMMM SÍÍ ASÍ! ¡¡MUÉVETE DURO!!

- ¿ASÍ AMOR? –gemía Ginny mientras que Harry la sostenía con los hombros y ella se agarraba de las piernas de Harry, Ginny continuó su baile hasta que lograron la unión de sus sexos- ¡AAAHHHH! ¡¡UMM BEBÉ!! ¡¡MERLÍN!!

- ¡¡UMM GIN!! Me excitan esos movimientos… -decía Harry besándole los hombros, la nuca, el cabello y le lamía la espalda. A cada embestida gritaban más y más. Estuvieron disfrutando de la intensa danza durante muchos minutos hasta que culminaron.

- ¡¡AMOR ME CORRROOO!! ¡¡UMM!! –dijo Ginny entrando en éxtasis de forma orgásmica.

- ¡¡VAMOS AMOR!! ¡CASI ME VENGO YO TAMBIÉN! –gemía y gritaba Harry mientras comenzaba a moverse más rápido y más fuerte.

- ¡¡UFFF BEBÉ!! ¡¡AHHHHHHHGGGG!! ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡UMMMMMM!! ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

- ¡¡GIN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS!! –dijo Harry volteándole la cara a su mujer para que pudieran hacer contacto visual.

- ¡¡VENTE AMOR!! ¡¡QUIERO QUE ME MIRES CUANDO ME LLENES DE TI!! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡OOHHH SÍ! –gritó Ginny sintiendo la explosión de Harry. Ambos se besaron mientras se incorporaban y se recuperaban de la intensidad de lo vivido. Harry la besó dulcemente y apasionadamente, mezclas que sólo solían ocurrir cuando se trataba de ellos, porque tenían deseo y amor. Harry la envolvió en una toalla y se amarró una toalla en la cintura y la cargó del baño a la cama. Ginny se sentía en el cielo amada y deseada por su novio. El azabache tomó la crema perfumada de Ginny que tanto lo volvía loco y mientras ella estaba acostada se la untaba dándole suaves masajes.

- Umm Harry ¡qué rico masaje! –ronroneaba Ginny arqueando la espalda a la vez que Harry le daba masajes en sus brazos, sus hombros y se detenía en los pechos, causándole excitación- ¡Amm! ¡Qué dulce tortura amor!

- ¿Te gusta linda? –dijo Harry mientras seguía dándole masajes en los pechos, Ginny gruñía pero se contenía porque no quería dejarse ir, no antes de pedirle a Harry lo que tanto le quería pedir desde hacía tiempo- Gatita, casi no te oigo, ¿no te gusta?

- Me encanta bebé, continúa –el azabache hizo una pausa para masajearle las piernas y untárselas con loción. Inesperadamente y movido por el deseo comenzó a besarle y acariciarle su centro de placer.

- ¡AHHH! ¡Umm! –bramó Ginny sorprendida mientras le agarraba la cabellera a su azabache- ¡Uff amor! ¡Umm!

- Estás tan suave, rojita, mojadita… Eres deliciosa Gin… -dijo Harry embobado dándole gozo a su prometida- Umm…

- ¡HARRY! ¡SÍÍ! –dijo Ginny después de varios minutos exquisitos en los que su novio le daba intensos besos en su intimidad- ¡AHÍ! ¡FUERTE AMOR FUERTE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SÍÍ HARRY, MERLÍN! ¡OHHHHHH! –gritaba Ginny recibiendo el segundo orgasmo del día y cuando vio que Harry se disponía a penetrarla la pelirroja se volteó dándole la espalda a Harry señalándole que lo hiciera en su trasero…

- ¡Amor! ¿Estás segura? –dijo Harry con la voz ronca y excitada, pero visiblemente nervioso por lo que le pedía su nena.

- Quiero que disfrutemos esto amor y confío en ti plenamente –dijo Ginny excitadísima, no aguantaba más y en verdad quería que Harry lo hiciera.

- Seré cuidadoso bebé –dijo el ojiverde posicionándose entre Ginny- Si en algún momento quieres parar sólo avísame.

- Vamos leoncito, muéstrame cómo es que vas a tomar a esta gatica… ¡AAAyyyy sí! –dijo Ginny sintiéndolo al principio con dolor pero poco a poco se transformó en el más adictivo placer. Harry sabía cómo hacerlo por instinto y orientado por su Ginny que le daba pie a continuar de suave a duro- ¡Umm amor, sí que eres un león Gryffindor!

- ¿Lo dudabas gatita? –dijo Harry dándole un beso apasionado a su Gin.

- Jamás amor ¡OHHH SÍ! ¡DUROO AMORR! –gritaba Ginny sudorosa y jadeante al sentir a su Harry caliente, palpitante e intenso que la tomaba con más fuerza mientras ella llegaba a su fin- ¡AHGGHHHHHHH! ¡UUMMMMMMMM! ¡AHHHH!

- ¡OHH POR MERLÍN GIN! ¡¡PRONTO ME… –clamaba Harry en lo que explotaba- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡OHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡GGIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

- ¡Waaaoooo Harry! –suspiró Gin mientras se incorporaban en la cama- Eso fue increíble.

- ¡Uff Ginny! ¡¡Ni hablar!! –respiraba Harry entrecortadamente y abrazaba a Ginny- Ha sido una de las mejores y eso es decir mucho. No puedo creer que me hayas pedido que te lo hiciera por detrás.

- Tenía días deseándolo pero no quería que pensaras que era una especie de enferma o algo así –dijo la pelirroja apenada.

- ¡Jajajaja! Eres asombrosa amor, claro que jamás pensaré algo así de ti, me encanta que seas así de atrevida, juguetona y espontánea.

- Pensar que antes me ponía tan nerviosa contigo al lado –dijo Ginny dándole un suave beso que fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

- Harry ¿andas ahí? No te vi en la piscina ni en el apartamento, traje lo que me pediste para ma…-dijo Sirius pero se vio interrumpido por Harry que abrió la puerta bruscamente y la cerró quedando afuera enredado en una toalla - Ahh estás con Ginny –susurró Black.

- Sí, casi metes la pata –dijo Harry acalorado- Dámela que Gin se metió al baño a vestirse y yo meto esto en el clóset.

- Osea que estaba desnuda –dijo Sirius riéndose haciendo sonrojar a Harry- Ayy Potter eres todo un merodeador. Mira baja a almorzar.

-Leoncito, ¿vamos a almorzar? Creí oír a Sirius decir algo –dijo Ginny que salió vestida y sonriente pero se notaba pálida, se sentía con náuseas y mareada- Hola padrinito.

- Hola ahijadita ¿por qué tan pálida? ¿mi ahijadito te dejó así? –dijo Sirius ganándose un leve golpe por parte de Harry.

- Al contrario, tu ahijado es un salvaje, ese cada vez me deja con ganas de más –dijo Ginny dándole un beso provocativo y se iba bajando las escaleras lanzándole besos a Harry.

- Umm preciosa –dijo Harry quedándose embobado.

- ¡¡Así se habla Gin!! –dijo Sirius. Guardaron el paquete en el clóset de Harry y fueron a almorzar. Ginny le dedicaba miradas coquetas a Harry pero todavía se notaba pálida. Herms y Ron llegaron muy contentos y Remus también se sentó. Pero de repente mientras Harry y Ginny ponían la mesa…

- Harry… bebé… -dijo Ginny blanca como un papel y cayó mareada y casi desmayada en los brazos de Harry.

- Ginny amor ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Harry alterado y llevándola a la silla.

- Nada amor, creo que es que no he comido bien, ando muy nerviosa –dijo Ginny.

- No será que estás presionándote mucho con lo de la boda ¿verdad? –le preguntó Harry- mira que podemos posponerla o como sea mejor pero no quiero que te pase nada.

- Tranquilo amor, yo creo que comiendo se me pasará.

- ¿Qué pasó Ginny? –dijeron Ron y Hermione sumamente preocupados.

- Mira ahijada, come a ver si se te pasa y llamaremos a Madame Pomfrey para que te recete algo contra los nervios y te revise.

- Pero antes un buen almuerzo –dijo Ron.

- ¡Qué raro tú! –dijo Herms- Pero admito que esta vez tienes razón.

- Sí Ginny –dijo Remus sirviéndole un buen plato de comida.

Pasaron un almuerzo algo agitado pero Ginny alegó sentirse mejor, sin embargo Harry la cargó a su cuarto (que en teoría compartía con Hermione, aunque por lo general se dormía con Harry). Mientras Hermione y Ron mandaban una lechuza para localizar a Madame Pomfrey.

- Ginny, quiero preguntarte algo y no quiero que me lo tomes a mal –dijo Harry seriamente preocupado y preocupando a Ginny, quien pensó que le propondría posponer la boda.

- Sí amor, lo que quieras.

- ¿Fui muy brusco cuando lo hicimos antes de almuerzo?

- No bebé, nada que ver ya lo hemos hecho otras veces pero debo decirte que a veces me siento con náuseas y mareos y se los he atribuido a la boda.

- Chicos –dijo Sirius que salió de la nada- les quiero hacer una pregunta muy seria.

- Dinos padrino –dijo Ginny nerviosa ya que todo el mundo le hacía preguntas serias.

- ¿Ustedes se han cuidado siempre que han… que han… bueno que han estado juntos?

- Sirius, la pregunta ofende –dijo Harry- ¡Claro que sí! Comenzamos con los hechizos y después siempre hemos usado la poción anticonceptiva. Por ahí no hay ningún problema.

- Bueno chicos, entonces no sé qué más pensar porque Ginny se alimenta bien y es una chica saludable.

- Tienes razón Sirius, no sé qué pensar –dijo Harry asustado- ojalá sean sólo nervios, porque aunque me encantaría tener muchos hijos con Ginny esa opción no es viable, siempre nos hemos cuidado.

- Deben ser algo relacionado a los nervios pero tanto como estar embarazada, no padrinito –dijo Ginny quien empezaba a dudar un poquito porque tenía una semana de retraso.


	14. Sí, los sueños se hacen realidad

_Capítulo 14: Sí, los sueños se hacen realidad_

Madame Pomfrey llegó minutos después que mandaron la lechuza, siempre había sido muy especial con los Weasleys y con Harry, pero sobretodo con Ginny. Después de que la habían rescatado de la Cámara de los Secretos Ginny había pasado una semana con pesadillas y cuando pudo reaccionar se había hecho muy amiga de Madame. Ya había recibido la invitación a la boda Potter-Weasley y se había puesto muy contenta porque nadie mejor que ella sabía cómo se amaban esos chicos. Todavía se acordaba de cuando Ginny le había confesado que moría por Harry.

_Flashback _

- Cielo ya despertaste –dijo Madame Pomfrey mirando a una llorosa niña de 11 años que acababa de despertar de un brinco.

- Sí... Madame… Lo siento –dijo Ginny con una cara de tristeza.

- Tranquila chiquita ya todo pasó –le respondió la enfermera- Todo estará bien, ya estás a salvo.

- Sí –sonrió Ginny por primera vez en muchos días- Todo gracias a él, el ser que más amo en este mundo, no el héroe mágico, ni la leyenda Potter, sino mi Harry Potter, el que está muy lejos de fijarse en mí.

- Eres muy pequeña para decir que estás enamorada de alguien. A lo mejor andas sólo ilusionada.

- ¡Claro que no! Le puedo asegurar que sé muy bien qué es el amor, y es lo que siento por Harry. Yo también creía que era una ilusión pero hoy al verlo casi morir sentía que mi vida ya no tenía sentido y que si él moría yo iba a morir después pero de tristeza.

- No digas eso Ginny, piensa que todo salió bien y que tanto tú como él están a salvo.

- Sí madame, pero sé que mi sueño nunca se hará realidad. Lo amo pero él ni me pela.

_Fin del flashback_

Se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa, recordando. La enfermera al principio no lo creía pero con los años se dio cuenta que esa niña decía la verdad. Siempre que Harry terminaba en la enfermería por algún motivo, la pequeña pelirroja le velaba el sueño al ojiverde, sin que él se diera cuenta y siempre estaba sufriendo por su indiferencia. Madame llegó a Grimmauld Place y fue recibido Harry completamente desesperado y angustiado por su pelirroja.

- Madame Pomfrey ¿cómo está? Por favor, vea a Ginny –decía Harry- Ella… no se siente bien pero no sabemos que tiene.

- Déjala respirar, mejor llévenla con Ginny –dijo Hermione muy ecuánime. Ron simplemente no hablaba- No perdamos más tiempo.

- Está bien chicos denme chance –dijo Madame Pomfrey preocupada siendo guiada por Hermione, Harry y Ron. Sirius y Remus iban detrás. Finalmente llegaron y la enfermera pidió privacidad para revisar a Ginny que se encontraba acostada.

- Hola Gin, me contaron que te sientes mal ¿qué sientes?

- Hola Madame, no se preocupe, sólo tengo unos mareos, náuseas, a veces vomito, estoy muy ansiosa, pero no le diga a Harry esto último que se pondrá más nervioso.

- Está bien, y una pregunta ¿desde cuándo sientes eso?

- Yo creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que la boda está cerca y siento algo de presión.

- Voy a revisarte –dijo la enfermera y mediante unos cuantos hechizos comprobó algo que la sorprendió- ¿Desde cuándo tienes relaciones con Harry? –preguntó después de revisarla.

- Yo… este… -dijo Ginny entre asustada y confundida- No me diga que…

- Sí Ginny, estás embarazada y de un mes casi.

- Pero ¿¡¡¡cómo es posible!!!? –dijo Ginny levantándose de un tirón y cada vez más mareada.

- Creo que tú sabes…

- NOO!! No me refiero a eso, siempre nos hemos cuidado. SIEMPRE Madame, siempre. ¡¡QUÉ VOY A HACER!!! –gritaba Ginny casi cayendo al suelo.

- Lo primero que vas a hacer es calmarte –dijo Madame Pomfrey sosteniendo a Ginny y ayudándola a acostar- y luego vas a hablar con Harry porque esto no sólo es responsabilidad tuya.

- Pero él siempre está pendiente –dijo Ginny al borde de las lágrimas- yo no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Harry.

- Entonces mejor que no se entere de otra cosa –se le escapó a Madame Pomfrey.

- ¿De qué cosa? –dijo Ginny ya estallando en lágrimas- Es que no sé si ponerme feliz o ponerme triste, siempre he deseado armar una familia con él y usted bien lo sabe.

_Flashback_

Harry se encontraba en la enfermería después de un partido de Quidditch lo que no era cosa rara, pero lo único raro era que esta vez la lesión se la había infringido un integrante de su propio equipo. Estaba postrado en una de las camas de la enfermería y justo al lado de Ron, su fiel amigo y ahora compañero de otra habitación, la enfermería. Ginny podía haber matado a McLaggen pero estaba demasiado preocupada por Harry. Subió corriendo las escaleras como pudo dejando a Dean burlándose de Harry, a él también lo pudo haber golpeado, de hecho sólo eso le faltó porque unos cuantos gritos si le propinó. Llegó corriendo y casi derriba la puerta.

- ¡Madame! ¡Madame! –dijo Ginny acercándose a la enfermera- ¿dónde está? ¿está bien?

- Tranquila Gin, sólo fue un mal golpe ¿quieres verlo?

- Sííí, digo no –dijo Gin nerviosamente.

- No entiendo –rió la enfermera- Vienes como loca a ver a Harry y no lo vienes a ver.

- Es que no quiero que piense que lo persigo.

- Pero tu hermano está también aquí.

- Aja ¿y?

- Que esa es tu excusa, vamos –dijo Madame Pomfrey guiándola a donde Harry, pero Harry estaba profundamente dormido y su hermano durmiendo pero no tan dulce como se veía su pelinegro.

- Se ve tan lindo Madame Poppy –dijo Ginny.

- Tú también te ves muy linda con tu uniforme de Quidditch, quizás pronto se cumpla tu sueño de ser jugadora profesional.

- Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero es mentira lo de querer ser jugadora profesional, claro que me gustaría pero no es mi más ferviente sueño.

- ¿Ah no? No me salgas con que quieres ser auror, o ministra o…

- No Madame, siempre he soñado con ser la esposa de Harry y tener muchos hijos, al menos tres, y ser feliz con él y hacerlo feliz.

- ¡Ay hija! Pero sabes que él anda a la caza del que no debe ser nombrado y no anda pensando en chicas.

- Yo no quiero que piense en chicas, yo quiero que piense en mí,¡¡jajajajajaja!!

_Fin del Flashback_

- Entonces dígame Poppy, ¿de qué cosa me habla?

- Ginny, hay un hechizo especial para descubrir si estás embarazada o no. Este hechizo detecta la cantidad de presencias mágicas que hay en ti. Si no estás embarazada sólo detecta una presencia, pero si estás embarazada detecta dos. En tu caso no se detectan dos.

- ¿Quiere decir que no estoy embarazada? –dijo Ginny medio triste, en verdad quería estarlo, pero por otra parte no tendría que afrontar tantas cosas.

- Déjame terminar… En tu caso no se detectan dos presencias, se detectan cuatro.

- Eso quiere decir…

- Que no sólo estás esperando un hijo, sino tres.

Afuera Harry estaba muy nervioso. Ron estaba cada vez más sorprendido, un simple mareo y falta de comida por parte de su hermana provocaba todo este revuelo en Harry, se sintió tranquilo porque su mejor amigo reafirmaba su gran amor por Ginny. Hermione estaba enternecida y harta, en parte porque sólo era un simple mareo pero estaba admirada de que su hermanito se preocupara así por su amiga. Sirius y Rem trataban de calmarlo y decirle que no era ninguna enfermedad riesgosa, contagiosa, infecciosa o como se la imaginara.

- Es que no puedo calmarme Sirius ¿y qué tal si está desnutrida?

- ¡Qué des…-dijo Sirius pero no pudo continuar porque Madame salió y fue interceptada por Harry.

- Dígame qué es lo que tiene mi prometida –dijo Harry al borde- No es nada malo ¿verdad?

- No Harry, claro que no sólo se ha visto afectada por los nervios –mintió Pomfrey- Pero quiere verte, ya le di una poción para tranquilizarla.

Madame Pomfrey no terminó de decirle eso y Harry fue corriendo a ver a su princesita. Si no fuera porque se habían cuidado Harry también hubiera sospechado de un embarazo y la verdad se hubiera puesto muy feliz. Pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible.

_Flashback _

- Chicos –dijo Sirius que salió de la nada- les quiero hacer una pregunta muy seria.

- Dinos padrino –dijo Ginny nerviosa ya que todo el mundo le hacía preguntas serias.

- ¿Ustedes se han cuidado siempre que han… que han… bueno que han estado juntos?

- Sirius, la pregunta ofende –dijo Harry- ¡Claro que sí! Comenzamos con los hechizos y después siempre hemos usado la poción anticonceptiva. Por ahí no hay ningún problema.

- Bueno chicos, entonces no sé qué más pensar porque Ginny se alimenta bien y es una chica saludable.

- Tienes razón Sirius, no sé qué pensar –dijo Harry asustado- ojalá sean sólo nervios, porque aunque me encantaría tener muchos hijos con Ginny esa opción no es viable, siempre nos hemos cuidado.

- Deben ser algo relacionado a los nervios pero tanto como estar embarazada, no padrinito –dijo Ginny quien empezaba a dudar un poquito porque tenía una semana de retraso. Ginny se alejó y se dirigió a su cuarto a recostarse mientras esperaba a Madame Pomfrey.

- Ay Sirius si no fuera porque nos hemos cuidado sospecharía de un embarazo pero creo que mi sueño no se hará realidad esta vez.

- ¿Sueño? –dijo Sirius boquiabierto.

- Sí, mi sueño siempre ha sido tener una familia aparte de ustedes. Y sueño con que Gin y yo tengamos al menos tres hijos.

- Bueno ahijado, ya habrá tiempo para eso, no te preocupes que si no fue esta vez será la próxima.

- Claro.

_Fin del Flashback_

Harry pasó al cuarto de Ginny, aunque sonriente porque sabía que ese cuarto era de Ginny sólo por título, porque todas las noches las pasaba deliciosamente con él. La vio acostada y la notó extraña. Estaba como nerviosa, la besó y la abrazó y ella le correspondió como queriéndole decir algo.

- Gin, bebé, ya me dijeron que sólo tenías nervios –dijo Harry- Seguro que te has presionado mucho por la boda, pero prometo que te cuidaré, te ayudaré más, pensé que no habría mucho que hacer…

- Shsssshhh Harry, tengo que decirte algo.

- Dime Gin, quieres que me haga cargo de algo, dime bebé –al oír la palabra bebé Ginny sintió náuseas otra vez. Pero pensó que pasara lo que pasara iba a defender a sus hijos contra quien fuera, así fuera el mismísimo Harry.

- Escúchame Harry, esto a lo mejor no te va a gustar. Quiero que sepas que esto no lo planeé ni mucho menos pero quiero que sepas que…

- No Gin, no me digas lo que estoy pensando, no me digas que me vas a abandonar, que no te casarás conmigo.

- Claro que no tonto –respiró hondo y decidió desembuchar de una vez- Harry, estoy embarazada.

Harry quedó perplejo, sintió un cosquilleo y de pronto tuvo una nueva sensación. Agarró a Ginny y la alzó con sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella alrededor del cuarto.

- ¡¡¡¡¡GIIIIINNNNYYYYYYYYY!!!! ¡¡VOY A SER….

- Cállate Harry –dijo Ginny riéndose, estaba más que feliz, Harry reaccionó inesperadamente- todo el mundo se va a enterar.

- ¡¡¡¡¡QUE SE ENTERE!!!! ¡¡¡TENDRÉ UN HERMOSO HIJOOOOOO CON LA MUJER DE MI VIDA… TE AMOOOOOO GIIN!!!

- Ya amor –dijo Ginny todavía riéndose- Yo prefiero que lo contemos después de la boda, no quiero que vayan a fastidiarte mis hermanos ni mis padres amor, ni tus tíos. Vamos a disfrutar algo solos por lo menos hasta después del matrimonio.

- Bueno amor, si tú quieres aunque déjame decirte que no me importa lo que digan porque ustedes son lo más importante que tengo y los defenderé de todo. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes?

- Casi un mes. Leoncito, tengo que decirte otra cosa.

- Cuéntame.

- No será un bebé.

- Jajajaja graciosa, entonces será un dragón.

- No amor –dijo Ginny entre risas- me refiero a que Madame me revisó y estoy embarazada de trillizos.

- … -ahora el desplomado en el suelo era otro-

- ¡¡HARRY!!

- Gin, tranquila estoy bien, sólo fue la impresión. Creí haber escuchado que ibas a tener trillizos.

- Es que los voy a tener.

- ¡¡Ay Gin!! Va a ser difícil pero sabes que estaré ahí siempre para cuidarte ¡¡Lo hicimos!! Vamos a ser una familia y llegarán nuestros primeros Potters.

- Te amo… ¿Qué quieres decir con primeros? ¿Es que quieres más?

- Después lo hablamos y hablando de tener más ¿Qué te dijo Madame acerca de que tú y yo… tú sabes?

- ¿Y querías que le preguntara su opinión? Casi me mata y me dijo…

- No nena, me refiero a que si podemos seguir… tú sabes.

- Ay Harry fue lo primero que le pregunté, sabes que se echó a reír porque me dijo que no me veía más gorda.

- ¿Y por qué ibas a verte más gorda? No tienes un mes.

- Es que le dije que tenía mucha ansiedad y muchos antojos, pero no de comida, le tuve que aclarar que lo que quería era estar montándomelo contigo todo el día –dijo Ginny mientras se apretaba a su novio mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Umm Gin –dijo Harry mientras le daba un suave pellizcón en el trasero a su mujer- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Que podemos montárnoslo cuanto queramos que no veía ningún peligro, de todas formas a medida que me revise me dirá si cambian las instrucciones.

- Entonces aprovechemos –dijo Harry dispuesto a continuar con la acción pero de repente se abrió la puerta y tuvieron que separarse pues todos los recién llegados sres. Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Rem entraron a corroborar la salud de Ginny, gracias a Merlín no se percataron de la situación en que los hallaron pues se separaron rápido.

Pasaron toda la tarde la familia junta y alegre porque Ginny no tenía más que nervios (tres nerviosos niños jajaja). Sirius y Remus invitaron a Arthur y Molly a que se quedasen pues al día siguiente Gin cumpliría años. Después de la cena subieron a dormir pues al día siguiente sería cumpleaños de la no tan pequeña Gin.

Ginny se disponía a "dormir" con Harry sin que nadie se diera cuenta (como todas las noches) pero cuando entró al cuarto no lo vio. Harry la abrazó en la cintura por detrás y le puso las manos en los ojos.

- Princesa –le susurró al oído Harry estremeciéndola y guiándola hasta la cama, hizo un silenciador- Ya vas a cumplir 16 añitos, mi niña bella. Te voy a consentir.

- ¿Sí amor?

- ¡Claro bella!

- Umm qué rico Harry, soy toda tuya.

- Y yo tuyo amor –dicho esto, Harry la acostó y la fue desnudando poco a poco dejándola en sostén y braguitas de encaje, que siempre se ponía porque eran las favoritas de Harry. Ginny también lo desnudaba y pronto quedaron ambos en ropa interior. De pronto Harry hizo aparecer unas fresas con crema, las favoritas de Ginny.

- Umm ¡mis favoritas amor!

- Claro que sí, para mi nena lo que más le gusta –dijo el ojiverde agarrando una fresa y colocándoselas en la boca, la pelirroja comía pero a la vez atraía a Harry para compartir dándose unos besos larga y apasionadamente. Cuando terminaron las fresas Harry hizo aparecer una botella de champagne.

- Preciosa, sé que no puedes tomar alcohol, debido a la gran noticia que tuvimos hoy, sin embargo igual quise celebrar. Y tú también vas a disfrutar esta botella –dijo Harry y acto seguido abrió la botella y dejó caer algo de su contenido en el cuello de Ginny.

- Aaaahhh –se estremeció la pelirroja cuando el moreno chupó su cuello.

- Esta va por ser tan hermosa –dijo sonriente Harry bebiendo un sorbo y besándola con pasión, Ginny estaba comenzando a calentarse y mucho. Pero Harry quería seguir brindando, y la estaba mojando toda con el líquido. La saboreaba y la besaba en todo el cuerpo, primero el cuello, luego los senos en donde hizo pausa para chuparlos, morderlos, lamerlos y besarlos.

- AAAAAAAHMMMM –gemía su prometida- Oh sigue Harry, sigue por Merlín sigue.

- ¡¡Eres tan perfecta y estás tan buena!! ¡¡Eres MII mujer!!

- AHHH SÍ SÓLO TUYA AMOR –gemía Ginny extasiada, Harry terminó de bajar e hizo pausa en su vientre que besó con ternura.

- Hola bebés, ¿saben? Amo a su mamá como nunca he amado ni amaré a nadie y los amo son lo mejor que me ha pasado, porque son fruto de este amor tan puro e infinito.

- Umm amor, yo te amo más –dijo Ginny respirando entrecortadamente y muy agitada por todas las reacciones que provocaba Harry.

- No, chiquita mira cómo te demuestro que te amo más –inquirió el pelinegro terminando de bajar sus besos hasta el centro de placer de Ginny y comenzó a darle una de las mejores sesiones de sexo oral que había sentido la pelirroja. Ella le agarraba la cabeza con fuerza como para guiarlo.

- OHH WAOOO SÍ SÍ SÍ.

- Ummm me encanta tu sabor, me fascina hacer esto preciosa –dijo Harry feliz por las sensaciones de su novia. Continuó dándole todo el gozo a su novia, la besaba y le metía los dedos en su punto más erótico, la conocía tan bien que ya sabía cuáles eran esos movimientos que volvían loca a su prometida. Probaba siempre algo nuevo como meterle más dedos y ponerla a mil de muchas formas. Se excitó bastante excitándola y casi se viene de verla como se corría.

- AAAAHHH AHHHHHH OOOHHHH AHHH ME CORRO AMOR –gemía Ginny desesperada y sintiendo más humedad.

- Vamos amor, quiero sentirte –dijo Harry mientras movía sus dedos y su lengua dentro de Ginny, le fascinaba saborearla mientras se corría, en palabras de él era "exquisita".

- ¡¡AHHHHMMMM JODER ME CORRO HARRY!! UFFFF -exclamó Ginny en medio del éxtasis- ¡MERLÍN AMOR! ESO FUE FANTÁSTICO AHHH –gritó Ginny aferrándose al abrazo y el beso que le daba ahora su novio después de la intensa actividad.

El azabache se quitó el bóxer, dispuesto a más acción. Poco a poco sintió que Harry la volteaba y se posicionaba entre sus nalgas, ella simplemente estaba en las nubes, no se podía creer lo insaciable que era su prometido, si bien le iba terminaría corriéndose tres o cuatro veces. Y equivocada no estaba, Harry se dedicó a acariciarla y besarla mientras se iba acomodando en la parte trasera de la pelirroja.

- Ummm pecosita ¿quieres que continúe o no quieres hacer esto ahora?

- Estás loco amor, me muero por sentirte dentro de mí, en todas partes –dijo Ginny colocándole las manos en sus senos, eso la haría estallar de placer.

- Ohh Gin, qué ricos esos pezones –le susurró en el oído a su pelirroja causándole más excitación- Ya ves cómo me ponen.

- Sí amor, te ponen duro, ahhh –se volteó para besarlo- caliente –volvió a besarlo- palpitante como me encantas.

- Ohh woooww Gin estoy tan AHHHHH –gemía Harry mientras iba entrando y a medida que pasaban los segundos y los minutos subía y subía más la velocidad, mientras ella, posicionada en cuatro y gimiendo como loca se excitaba más a cada embestida. Le acariciaba los senos tal como a ella le fascinaba. No pasó mucho antes de que alcanzaran el éxtasis.

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHH HAARRYYYYY!!! ¡¡¡¡OHHH SÍ!!!! ¡OHHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡¡AHHHHH SÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!! ¡¡¡HARRY POR MERLÍN!!!

- ¡¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOOS GIINNNY!! ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! –gritó Harry mientras explotaba en ella, pero como no fue suficiente, la volteó manipulándola como a una pluma y la penetró por delante, y estaban tan excitados que fue aún más intenso su orgasmo. Ginny se dejó caer en la cama y abrazó a Harry sin terminar la unión de sus sexos.

- ¡¡Te amo Harry!! ¡¡Quiero ser la señora Potter ya!! ¡¡Que todos sepan que soy tu mujer!!

- ¡¡Yo te amo más Ginny!! ¡¡Ya eres la señora Potter!! Eso no hace falta que lo certifique nadie, nos casamos porque quiero que lleves mi apellido legalmente, pero para mí eres más que eso, eres la mujer de mi vida, lo más importante con nuestros hijos.

- ¡¡Soy tan feliz!!

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Ginny, gatita!! –dijo Harry señalando el reloj que daba la medianoche.

- Gracias amor, ¿sabes algo?, los sueños sí se hacen realidad.

- Claro que sí preciosa, ¿estamos juntos no?

Y así, después de una noche intensa y llena de acción, se abrazaron y besaron hasta quedar dormidos. Al fin y al cabo les esperaba un día intenso, porque tendrían una cena con los Weasleys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos mis lectores de . La verdad les agradezco que me pongan entre sus favoritos y me dejen reviews! No dejen de hacerlo ya que me inspiran más. 3vans, susigaby y danylucy gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia. Igual a K. J. Expelliarmus con sus comentarios tan buenos gracias. En cuanto a tu petición mao_sama, me gustó mucho tu idea y estoy trabajando ya en ella. Gracias una vez más y nos vemos (leemos) en un próximo capítulo. Besos y suerte!


	15. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ginny!

_Capítulo 15: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ginny! _

Amanecieron enredados en sábanas, Harry se levantó para arreglarse, dejaría a Ginny dormir un poco más, pero antes de que todo el mundo despertara. El pelinegro se puso provocativo y sensual, con los vaqueros y la franela correcta para provocarle malos pensamientos a su prometida. Llenó el cuarto de rosas rojas y globos en forma de corazones, rojos y dorados. Se fue a la cocina a esperar a su amada con el desayuno listo, por lo general Kreacher lo preparaba y ella le consentía con una tarta de melaza pero esta vez él quería hacerlo. Tenía planeado darle su regalo después del desayuno. También preparó el almuerzo para que la Sra. Weasley no se molestara por lo que estuvo un buen rato cocinando.

No se había despertado pero sintió que él no estaba con ella, le pareció raro ya que ella siempre se iba a hurtadillas antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Abrió los ojos y vio la foto que se encontraba en su mesa de dormir, se las había tomado Colin Creevey el día que comenzaron su noviazgo. Se levantó como siempre, pero esta vez se sorprendió ver el cuarto lleno de flores y globos, cosa que la hizo derretirse y llorar en parte por el gesto y en parte por sus hormonas alborotadas. Se fue a cambiar y se puso lo que había seleccionado desde meses atrás para su cumpleaños, era un vestido strapless dorado, que tenía toda la intención de hacer notarse delante de Harry, era más corto que la ropa que solía usar. Ya no era necesario hacerse notar, pero aún así se lo colocó porque sabía cómo pondría a su noviecito. Tardó un poco antes de bajar y encontrarse una deliciosa sorpresa en la cocina, Harry de espaldas y con delantal terminando el desayuno que, por la forma de la mesa puesta, era para dos. Ginny al verlo así sentía desmayarse de amor y lo abrazó por detrás acariciándole toda la espalda.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños amorcito! –le susurró en el oído atrayéndola hacia él- ¿Cómo amaneciste princesa?

- ¡¡Mejor que nunca con estas lindas sorpresas!! –dijo Ginny mientras se enredaba en sus brazos y le daba un juguetón pellizcón en el trasero.

- Umm. Son sólo detalles bebé, pero ¡¡qué bella te has puesto hoy!! –dijo Harry detallándola y babeándose- ¡Oh Gin, qué sexy! Te tengo una invitación para este humilde desayuno con este desaliñado caballero.

- ¿Desaliñado? Más bien lo contrario. Aunque acepto que te verías más sexy sólo con el delantal –le contestó Ginny atrayéndolo para sentarse.

- Umm ¿con que sí? Vamos a comer preciosa, no tardan en despertar ni tus hermanos y papás en llegar y quiero tenerte para mí un rato.

- Ok amor, te ayudo.

- No, no, no. De ninguna manera, hoy te voy a consentir. Y hablando de todo un poco, se me había olvidado darte esto, no es tu regalo pero me parecieron lindos y no aguanté a nuestro segundo mes para dártelo –dijo el pelinegro dándole un dije a su amada que era la mitad de un corazón y tenía el rostro de Harry. La pelirroja lo abrazó efusivamente y lo besó- Aparece tu amor verdadero. Tengo una igual y tiene tu rostro –le mostró Harry la otra mitad del corazón. Ginny estaba emocionada por su dije.

- Yo no esperaba otro rostro que el tuyo ya que te amo con toda mi alma –dijo Ginny después de darle un suave y dulce beso en los labios. Harry sirvió la comida, le había hecho salchichas, tocino, huevos, pan tostado con mantequilla, con mermelada. Ginny estaba contenta por el lindo detalle. El ojiverde le daba de comer en la boca a su novia y ella disfrutaba cada momento.

- Quería preguntarte algo nena –soltó de repente Harry con cara de preocupación mientras recogía los platos y lo ponía todo a limpiar mediante magia- Desde hace dos noches andas durmiendo y murmurando cosas, ¿estás teniendo pesadillas? ¿estás descansando bien?

- Para nada amor –respondió la pelirroja sonrojada porque tenía sueños eróticos con Harry y su novio estaba muy preocupado debido al embarazo. Él preocupándose y ella sólo pensando en sexo.

- No te pongas brava, sé que sueno hostigador pero ustedes son lo más importante para mí y quiero cuidarlos –inquirió Harry pensando que su nena se estaba poniendo roja de la furia.

- No, si eso no me molesta, me derrite, amor.

- ¿Y entonces por qué te sonrojas?

- Es que mis sueños no son pesadillas, digamos que sueño contigo.

- Umm, ¿y qué sueñas pecosita? –le preguntó Harry sospechando de que iba la cosa.

- Cosas sin importancia –dijo Ginny- sabes que tenemos hijos y toda la familia feliz.

- ¿Qué tenemos hijos? –preguntó Harry tomándola por la cintura y sentándola en la mesa ya recogida- ¿O que los hacemos?

- Es que eres tan… ¡¡AHH!! –gruñó al sentir la boca de Harry en el cuello- irresis… ¡¡¡AAAHH!!! tible.

- Umm amor –dijo Harry deteniéndose para mirar a los ojos a Ginny- sabes, yo siempre soñaba contigo desde antes de darme cuenta y aceptar que estaba enamorado de ti.

- ¿Tenías fantasías conmigo? –dijo Ginny sorprendida.

- Ohh sí Gin. Créeme, muchas veces tuve que… tú sabes.

- ¿Pajearte? –dijo Ginny y Harry asintió.

- Uff, al menos no eras el único que lo hacía, yo también lo hacía –dijo Ginny sonrojada- una vez hasta Herms me cachó haciéndolo dormida.

- ¡Ay Gin jajaja! ¡No me digas eso! ¡Hubiera querido ver eso! –se carcajeaba Harry.

- A mí no me hace ninguna gracia, ¿qué acaso a ti nunca te descubrieron?

- ¡Merlín, no! ¡Gracias a todos los cielos eso nunca pasó! ¡Tu hermano me hubiera roto la cara!

- Ni que no él nunca lo hubiera hecho.

- No es eso amor, es que digamos que yo era bien ruidoso y explícito. Decía tu nombre.

- ¡Ahhh! ¿y nunca te habías pajeado?

- Sólo lo hice cuando en verdad me sentí enamorado ¿tú sí lo habías hecho antes?

- Desde que descubrí que así soñaba que eras tú. Solía a veces soñar que entrabas a mi cuarto y quitabas mi mano para hacerlo tú. Esa fue mi primera fantasía sexual. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

- Yo he soñado tantas veces…

- No me digas que tienes otra vez pesadillas, hermano ¿te sientes bien? –salió de la nada Ron- Mira que no es bueno y si se entera…

- No te preocupes Ronnie, sólo estaba diciéndole a Gin que siempre he soñado con casarme así de enamorado.

- ¡Wakkk! ¡Qué cursis! –dijo Ron sentándose pero se paró otra vez y casi lo olvidaba- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños enana!!

- Gracias Ronnie-Pooh –lo abrazó Ginny- ¿Qué haces levantado?

- No tenía mucho sueño –dijo y lo miraron sin mucha fe- Bueno, en verdad quería felicitarte hoy.

- Ummm -dijo Gin mirándolo aun sin mucha fe.

- ¿Ya le diste el regalo Harry?

- Emmm… nop –dijo el moreno sin aguantar la risa, no le había mostrado la escoba a Ron y estaba impaciente.

- ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermanita!! –apareció Hermione abrazándola y casi derribándola.

- ¡¡Gracias Hermana!! Eres lo máximo, ya vengo –dijo Ginny subiendo.

- Pareciera que ni hubieran dormido juntas –dijo Ron causando que Harry tragara saliva.

- Sí Ronald pero no la había visto desde anoche, Gin-Gin madrugó para ir a la invitación de desayuno de mi hermanito –dijo Hermione arreglándola.

- Ay verdad que no pasan un día sin empalagar. Ven, Herms vamos a comer.

- Yo los acompaño –dijo Harry ganándose una mirada asesina por separado, a lo que comprendió que era hora de hacer otra cosa- Se me olvidaba, voy a darle el regalo a mi pecosa.

Harry subió a su cuarto para dejar a la extraña pareja en la cocina, seguro que Sirius y Rem flojeaban todavía, solían pararse tardísimo y acostarse tardísimo contando chistes, hablando y molestando al resto de la gente en la casa. Era muy afortunado, pensaba mientras subía las escaleras. De repente empezó a oír algo que lo hizo estremecerse, eran gemidos que conocía perfectamente. Sin duda, Ginny quería cumplir su fantasía y él no iba a impedirlo.

Entreabrió la puerta y pudo ver a Ginny con los ojos cerrados en medio de la cama con el vestido subido a la cintura y sin bragas. Tenía una mano entre sus piernas y otra masajeándose los pechos. Se acariciaba suavemente soltando leves gemidos mientras se le iban endureciendo los pezones. Esa visión volvió loco al pelinegro, la iba ayudar pero primero iba a espiarla. Antes de él entrar en acción quería disfrutar el espectáculo un rato. Se sentó en la poltrona que mejor vista le daba. Se veía tan sensual y erótica, pero con un aire de dulzura. El pequeño Harry (más bien grande según Ginny) también estaba despertando.

Cuando Harry sintió que no aguantaba más, dejó de mirar y se puso a horcajadas de la pelirroja. Ginny sonrió en cuanto lo miró e instintivamente comenzó a acariciarle el pecho a su hombre. Esa carita de inocencia mezclada con excitación lo encendió más, además sus dedos estaban húmedos.

- Hola gatita… -ronroneó suavemente Harry dejándose hacer por su Ginny, le acariciaba el cabello, los hombros, la espalda tal cual como a él tanto le relajaba.

- Hola bebote… Estaba pensando en ti…

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por eso estás así de cachonda?

- Sí, pero un leoncito me pilló y se puso a espiarme…

- ¡Qué abusador! –dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego a Gin- ¿y lo vas a castigar?

- Primero, va a tener que terminar lo que yo estaba haciendo –dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonriendo- y luego lo voy a montar como una gata en celo hasta que me haga venirme dos o tres veces.

- Umm créeme que te vas a venir como nunca –le dijo Harry al oído mordiéndoselo. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente y Ginny se estaba tocando otra vez mientras las manos de Harry iban a la par. Harry comenzó a jugar metiéndole los dedos a su prometida. Ella estaba ronroneando y gimiendo como nunca, estaba en el cielo, donde sólo la podía llevar Harry.

- ¡¡AHHHH HARRY MERLÍN!! POR TODOS LOS… AHHH –gritaba Ginny intentando contenerse, sintiendo los dedos y la lengua de Harry dentro de ella. La verdad que el embarazo la había vuelto una ninfómana y además se sentía muy poderosa.

- Umm sí, me fascina sentirte, no te contengas pequeña… Necesito oírte… -le decía Harry al oído. Estaba muy emocionado, porque Ginny era completamente suya y gritaba de las ganas que le tenía nada más a él.

- UMM AMOR, DAME MÁS FUERTE, DURO –gritaba mientras Harry seguía sus instrucciones.

- Por Merlín Gin, gatita… qué rica que estás… -gemía metiéndole dos dedos a su gatita.

- Umm leoncito… Ohh sí… Sigue, sigue… -los gemidos de gata en celo de la pelirroja tenían perdido a Harry, por lo que el pelinegro puso a vibrar su varita mágica y la rozó con su prometida.

- OHHHHH AHHHH AYYY –gritaba Ginny de placer mientras senía el vibrador y la lengua de su amado azabache en su punto de placer. Tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar la sábana y volvió a sentir la lengua de su amante envolviendo sus pezones.

- Umm ammm Gin, Ohhh –Harry la degustaba extasiado.

- JODER HARRY… AYY DURO, RAPIDO –gritaba eufórica pidiéndole más al ojiverde, quien hizo lo que ella le pidió- QUE ME CORRO…

- ¡¡Vamos gatita que te quiero sentir!! –la miró a los ojos intensamente y aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos y el vibrador. Cuando sintió el orgasmo de su mujer, la saboreó.

-AHHHHHHHHHGGGG AHHHHHHHHHGG SIIIIIIIIIIIIII –exclamó Ginny aferrándose a Harry, así se quedaron abrazados un rato.

- Leoncito, eso fue increíble –se acomodaba el vestido y respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Entonces ¿cumplimos tu fantasía no?

- Umm sí y de qué manera, pero veo que tú también estás algo contento –dijo la pelirroja al ver el bulto de su novio, y se posicionó encima de él, pero no pudo continuar porque empezaron a tocar la puerta.

- ¿QUIÉN? –preguntó Harry con una voz ronquísima, Ginny se hubiera reído de no ser…

- ¡¡HARRY!! ¿Por qué estás encerrado? Ya te dije que no la voy a sacar –dijo Ron dejando a Ginny confundida…

- Uno nunca sabe hermano, no quiero que me la quites, además se la voy a dar a Ginny. Ya salgo Ron…-dijo Harry yendo al armario y sacando un gran paquete, y dirigiéndose a una confundida Gin, antes de salir del cuarto- Espera acá preciosa, ya vengo.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Gin? Mi mamá ya está abajo, voy a ir a buscarla –le preguntó el pelirrojo sin que le pasara por la cabeza qué estaban haciendo esos dos.

- Se estaba terminando de arreglar –respondió Harry- No vayas a buscarla, que le quiero dar su regalo.

- Está bien hermano, pero no tarden, bueno Ginny arreglándose es un caso perdido, jajaja –reía Ron hasta que su amigo le dio un codazo- ¡Hey!

- Bueno ¿qué quieres? mi princesa es bella, sólo que es algo terca y quiere arreglarse para verse más bella. ¡Cómo si fuera posible que pueda ser más perfecta…

- ¡Sólo dale el regalo y bajen! –Ron bajó y Ginny salió.

- ¡Ay amor!, ¿en serio crees que soy perfecta? Me voy a poner gorda, fea, no me vas a querer… -dijo Ginny casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Te digo algo? Nunca podrías ser fea y mucho menos te dejaré de querer –la besó Harry suavemente en los labios- Cierra los ojos gatita.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados mientras Harry agarraba el paquete.

- No comas ansias princesa, ábrelo –Harry le dio el paquete y ella lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver la escoba nueva edición especial. Del tiro se abrazó a Harry y lo amarró con sus piernas en su cintura.

- Es preciosa amor. ¡¡Por eso la tenías encerrada en el armario!! JAJAJA Tenías miedo de Ronald.

- Por las dudas princesa, es para que cuando seas jugadora profesional siempre te acuerdes que tienes a tu amorcito apoyándote –dijo Harry señalando la inscripción grabada en letras doradas por un lado _"Para el amor de mi vida. Siempre tuyo Harry" _y por otro tenía sus iniciales _"GMW"._ Al ver sus iniciales Ginny bajó un poco la cabeza, y Harry se la alzó y le besó la punta de la nariz.

- Tranquila Gin, cuando seas mi esposa, están encantadas para que se transformen en _"GMP" _–ella le sonrió con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y lo besó más apasionadamente, pero lamentablemente tuvieron que bajar.

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Ginny!! ¡¡Hija!! –la abrazaron sus papás al verla en el último escalón, detrás bajó Harry con la escoba y la guardó en el armario de la entrada de la casa.

- Gracias papis… -dijo Ginny abrazándolos.

- Vamos a almorzar, tu casi-esposo preparó el almuerzo, además tus hermanos llegarán para la cena y esa sí la preparo yo.

- ¿En serio tú hiciste eso? ¡¡Ay Harry te amo!! –le dijo Ginny haciéndolo sonrojar y sacándole sonrisas a sus padres.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños sobrinita! –dijeron Remus y Sirius apareciendo de la nada para asustar a la pelirroja- No pensarías que te olvidaríamos, vente que te damos tu regalo –dijo Sirius.

- ¡¡Gin-Gin Feliz cumpleaños!! –dijeron Fred y George saltando y abrazando a su hermanita.

- Gracias chicos, ¿y los demás?

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños enana!! –gritaron Charlie y Bill dándole besitos a su hermanita. La verdad eran los más cariñosos y empalagosos hermanos que tenía, los gemelos eran los divertidos y bromistas, Percy era el pesado y estudioso mientras Ron ocupaba una mezcla de todos y era el más cercano.

- Wao enana, esa escoba es genial… Con esa sí que ganamos el campeonato este año –dijo Ron alegre.

Comieron y pasaron todo el día felices. Ron y Ginny probaron la escoba nueva, aunque Ginny con un poco de cuidado, debido a su estado. Casi al atardecer llegaron sus hermanos, por lo que Ginny y Harry se fueron a ayudar a Molly, pero ella no los aceptó. Se quedaron en la sala viendo los regalos de la festejada, Ginny había recibido muchos. De sus papás recibió mucha ropa muy linda, los gemelos le regalaron varios productos especiales para chicas, Bill y Fleur le regalaron un cofre musical que había traído de Francia y Charlie le dio un portavaritas traído de Rumania. Ron le regaló una indumentaria nueva de Quidditch. Hermione le dio un diario especial de Bulgaria. Sirius y Remus le regalaron unas joyas muy bonitas y Tonks un escudo contra maldiciones potentes.

En la cena todos festejaron el cumple de Ginny y se fueron casi llegada la medianoche. Los que quedaron en casa estuvieron hablando un ratito en el patio hasta que les entró el sueño. Ginny y Hermione subieron, Ron también y un poco después se fueron los tíos. Harry ya iba a subir pero cuando se fue a parar se dio cuenta que en las escaleras de la piscina se encontraba Ginny en un babydoll muy sugestivo.

- Hola amor –dijo Ginny sonriente mirándolo sensualmente- ¿Por qué tardas tanto en subir?

- Bebé, me quedé aquí recogiendo y distraído –dijo Harry quien no paraba de verla de arriba abajo.

- No creas que se me ha olvidado que tú y yo quedamos en algo antes de que nos interrumpieran –inquirió la pelirroja acercándose a su novio y entrelazando su cuello con las manos.

- ¿Ah sí? Pero no me acuerdo en que fue que quedamos –dijo haciéndose el despistado.

- Yo me acuerdo que quedamos en que yo te iba a montar como gata en celo –dijo Ginny desabrochándole los botones de la camisa y guiándolo a la mesa del patio. Quedó completamente desnuda después de quitarse el babydoll- y que tú te ibas a quedar quietecito mientras yo te cabalgaba en tu hermoso cuerpito.

- ¡Cielos nena! ¡Cómo me pones! –susurró Harry visiblemente excitado. Ginny sólo lo besó intensamente mientras lo acomodaba en la mesa. Se puso a horcajadas y lo terminó de desvestir. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos Ginny se acomodó adentrándose en Harry ferozmente y comenzó a brincar encima de él como nunca antes- ¡GIIN! ¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡MERLÍN, GIN!!

- ¡¡AHHHHH!! ¡¡OOOOHHH!! –Ginny no paraba iba cada vez más rápido. Harry le acariciaba los senos y la hacía gritar más.

- UMMMM AMORRRR… SIII ASÍ, SIGUE OHHH SÍ–gritaba Harry a cada embestida de su mujer.

- AMMM HARRYYY… TÓCAME… -Ginny se contoneaba y bailaba besando a Harry en el pecho en el cuello mientras él la acariciaba en todo su cuerpo. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que los dos llegaran al primer orgasmo de la noche.

- GIN, GIN, GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN, AMORR…

- HARRYYYY SIIIIIIII AHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG

No tardaron mucho en volverlo a hacer, pero esta vez con Harry encima de ella. Estuvieron toda la noche haciéndolo, de todas las formas imaginadas hasta que se cansaron y subieron a la habitación.

- ¡Cielos amor, eso fue intenso! ¡Estás hecho todo un semental! –dijo Ginny acurrucándose con Harry.

- ¡Yo creo que tú ya no eres una gatita! ¡Lo hicimos como fieras salvajes amor!

- Mañana a lo mejor amanezco adolorida, pero habrá valido la pena –comentó la pelirroja dándole besos y caricias a su novio.

- Te amo princesa, ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida –susurró Harry en el oído de su novia mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

- Nosotros también te amamos, sabes, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida y todo gracias a ti. Gracias por estar conmigo.

- Gracias a ti por amarme por quién soy y no por quién todo el mundo cree que soy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos en fanfiction!! Gracias por sus reviews y por su infinita paciencia, ojalá me sigan leyendo y les guste porque lo hago con toda la inspiración, emoción y amor posible. Nos leemos pronto, creo que les tendré capítulo a final de la semana, eso sí me dejan muchos reviews!! Besos y suerte!!


	16. ¡¡Lo sabía!

_Hola a toda mi gente de fanfiction. ¡Gracias por los lindos reviews y el seguimiento que le hacen a mi fic, gracias de verdad y espero que el capítulo que sigue les guste mucho y me dejen muchos comentarios jejeje. Bueno, sin más preámbulos aquí va, el siguiente Cap. Besos. Angie90._

_Capítulo 16: ¡¡Lo sabía!!_

Pasaron varios días, la fecha de la boda se acercaba y a los ojos de los demás, los "nervios" de Ginny se hacían notar más. Y es que el embarazo le tenía las hormonas a millón, se sentía triste, irritada o tremendamente feliz. Con el único, que al parecer las hormonas no le causaban estragos era Harry.

Dos días antes de la boda, Ginny estaba preparando una tarta de melaza para su prometido, el cual se había ido temprano con sus amigos a darle el último toque al apartamento, sería una sorpresa para ella. Mientras lo hacía, estaba pensando en nombres para sus bebés, sabía que era pronto, pero le emocionaba la idea.

De pronto se oyeron explosiones y pensó que eran los gemelos o sus tíos, pero no vio nada, se asomó por todos lados e instintivamente se agarró el vientre porque temió lo peor. Tenía su varita en mano y muchos nervios. No importaba si estaba sola, se armó de valor y subió las escaleras, no ocurrió nada y estaba muy asustada, pasaron diez minutos. Bajó a la cocina y sin que se diera cuenta dos personas le taparon los ojos y la agarraron por la cintura. Ginny involuntariamente soltó una descarga eléctrica fortísima y los desarmó. Eran los gemelos. Ginny bajó la guardia y rompió a llorar, algo para lo que sus hermanos no estaban preparados.

- AHORA SÍ LOS MATO… AHHH… -gritó Ginny mientras partía a llorar- Pensé que eran mortí… NOOOO… NO LO QUIERO NI PENSAR… NOO, ELLOS NO… -se agarró el vientre y de la nada apareció Harry y viendo a Ginny corrió a ver qué ocurría. Los gemelos estaban perplejos mirando a Ginny ya que ella nunca lloraba y menos de esa forma. Harry la abrazó.

- ¿Qué pasó chiquita? –dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la intentaba calmar. Se sentó y la puso en sus piernas abrazándola, ella sólo lloraba a moco tendido pues estaba muy sensible y el susto que había pasado la alteró muchísimo- ya pasó nena, estás conmigo…

- Oh Harry pensé que eran mortífagos –dijo Ginny sollozando, no se le entendía casi nada y señalaba a sus hermanos. Entre tanto alboroto, el azabache no los había visto pero ahora menos entendía nada.

- Son los gemelos gatita pero l…-intentó decir Harry pero Fred lo interrumpió todavía con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Lo que pasó fue que aparecimos con explosiones e hicimos lo que casi siempre…-se trataba de excusar el pelirrojo.

- CASI ME MATAN DE UN SUSTO, Y LO PEOR ES QUE…-gritaba Ginny aferrada al pecho de Harry. En ese momento aparecieron Herms y Ron- AHHHHHHH PENSÉ QUE NOOS… AHHH –lloraba más fuerte.

- La cosa es que pensó que éramos mortífagos pero no entiendo por qué se pone así…-dijo George.

- Estos nervios de Ginny nos van a matar a todos –le susurró Ron a Herms sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero Herms ya empezaba a confirmar sus sospechas y es que notaba rara a Ginny y ella no se tragaba el cuento de nervios. Además, Harry era muy protector con ella y sólo con él, ella estaba tranquila. Si él se ausentaba en algún momento del día, Ginny no era la misma, había leído algo en un libro de salud y sanación mágica y creía que ya estaba dando en el clavo.

- AMOORR PENSÉ QUE NOS IBAMOS A MORIR… -gritó Ginny pero fue interrumpida.

- Óyeme bien, Ginevra Molly Weasley y casi Potter –le dijo Harry agarrándole el rostro con delicadeza y viéndola a los ojos, ella sólo lo miraba- Nunca, nunca, nunca voy a dejar que les pase nada… Este collar está encantado para decirme cada una de tus emociones –terminó el pelinegro mostrándole el collar- tardé mucho esta vez pero es que me lo quité para terminar la mudanza, pero no me lo volveré a quitar.

Ginny se quedó tranquila, pero en todo el día no se quería separar de Harry y lloraba sin querer, los gemelos se sentían algo culpables, Ron no entendía nada, pero Hermione lo entendía casi todo, sólo faltaba que Gin o su hermanito se lo aclararan. A la noche llegó Molly ya que iban a irse a dormir a la Madriguera y la pasarían allí antes de la boda. Con ella llegó también Arthur, Bill, Fleur y Charlie. Ginny estaba nerviosa, pero su azabache no se separaba de ella. Molly notó esto y se acercó a Ron y a Hermione que estaban terminando de arreglar el equipaje.

Harry se encontraba terminando de empacar algo de ropa para ir a La Madriguera, ya había terminado de empacar la ropa de Ginny. También mandó a Hedwig a Hogwarts para entregarle una carta a Dumbledore y otra a Madame Pomfrey. A Dumbledore porque tanto Gin como él tenían la sospecha de que el embarazo tenía algo que ver con la profecía, y a Poppy para saber cuándo habría una nueva revisión con Ginny. Justo cuando estaba pensando en ella, se dio cuenta de que en el marco de la puerta su mujer lo observaba detenidamente. Ya estaba sonriente, se le había pasado el susto y, después de una ducha, lucía radiante con su minifalda y su camisa de tirantes.

- ¡¡¡Amor!!! -corrió Ginny a sentarse en las piernas de su prometido- no tenías por que arreglarme la maleta.

- De ninguna manera preciosa, tú debes estar tranquila y dedicarte a albergar a nuestros nenes –le dijo Harry aferrándola a su pecho.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser así? –preguntó Ginny abrazando con fuerza a su amor.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó dándole un beso a su amada.

- Tan romántico y protector –le dijo suspirando Ginny.

- Es que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, eres la razón de mi existir –dijo el ojiverde besándola con ahínco.

- ¿Y a nosotros papá? -señaló Ginny su pancita.

- Los amo muchísimo -dijo el pelinegro acariciándole el vientre a su amada.

- Umm amor… ¿Qué crees que sean? –preguntó la pelirroja gustosa de las caricias.

- Pienso que son tres niños o dos niños y una niña.

- Yo pienso que son tres niños o tres niñas. No creo que sean variados –dijo Ginny pensativa- Bueno igual sólo he pensado dos nombres de niño y uno de niña.

- ¿Ahh sí? ¿Con qué mi pelirroja ya sabe cómo le vamos a poner a nuestros bebés?

- Sí amor, esta mañana los estaba pensando… Pensé en James Sirius, John Arthur y Lily Molly, claro nos faltaría pensar uno más de niño y dos de niñas, pero con el susto que me dieron esos tontos no me dio chance de más –dijo Ginny, Harry sintió que se derretía ahí mismo.

- ¿En serio princesa? ¿Cómo si tuviéramos nuevos merodeadores y una Lily con mezcla de Weasley? ¡¡TE AMO!! –dijo el pelinegro entusiasmado besándole la pancita a Ginny, cosa que la estremeció. A Harry le fascinó sentir como se le enchinaba la piel. Para torturarlo un poco, la pelirroja dejó caer su varita y se agachó para recogerla dejando ver un poco de su trasero. Llevaba una tanga de encaje roja. Esa visión nubló los sentidos del moreno, no aguantó mucho y la sentó en sus piernas para quitarle la prenda. Se la metió al bolsillo, porque le encantaba guardar las prendas de Gin. Estaba metiendo la mano debajo de la falda de Ginny para acariciarla mientras ella le bajaba la cremallera a su amado.

- Umm bella… Toda la familia está en casa… -susurraba Harry sintiendo las manos de su pelirroja dándole mucho placer en su punto débil.

- ¿Hacer locuras no te excita más? –le dijo Ginny al oído sácandole un grito sordo a su amor. Ella le pasaba la mano desde la base suavemente y él estaba entregado a ella- Anda, déjame consentir a la persona más importante de mi vida. Te amo leoncito.

- Más que yo no gatita –la besaba apasionadamente. Pero no sintieron, cuando de repente, habían abierto la puerta…

_Flash Back _

- La verdad que Ginny está nerviosa, pero hoy en especial –dijo Molly ayudando a Ron y a Hermione a empacar- Al menos tendrá paz después de que se case, porque no me gusta nada verla con náuseas, mareos y esa sensibilidad, sólo Harry parece calmarla recuerdo que a mí me pasaba eso cuando… -Molly miró a los ojos a Hermione y los peló- ¡Ay Merlín! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

- No me digas que crees que somos mortífagos, como Ginny… Está bien hombre, estamos en guerra, pero no…-dijo Ron pero no siguió porque Molly ya estaba bajando a las escaleras. No los encontraban por ninguna parte. Todos estaban haciendo algo, Sirius y Rem empacando, Arthur viendo las cosas muggles que había por toda la casa, Bill hablando con Fleur y Charlie. Pero ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Tenían que estar en el cuarto de Harry…

_Fin de Flash Back _

-¡¡POR MERLÍN!! –dijo Hermione entrando y dejando a la pareja perpleja- Tú mamá los está buscando y ustedes lo que hacen es darle como si estuvieran solos.

- No es para tanto hermanita –dijo la chica sonriendo mientras ambos se acomodaban, Hermione estaba absolutamente asombrada, a pesar de que sabía lo que hacían sus "hermanos" le sorprendió ver a Ginny subiéndole la cremallera a Harry y a ella bajándose la falda para no hacer notar la falta de ropa interior- Además, pasado mañana me caso.

- Voy al baño amorcito, comprenderás –le dijo Harry a Ginny señalándole el visible bulto y se fue al baño.

- Tú lo has dicho, pasado mañana, pero ese no es el asunto. La cosa es que tu mamá los está buscando… -trató de explicarle Herms, pero se le adelantaron.

- ¡¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!! –apareció Molly Weasley con las manos en la cintura y acercándose amenazadoramente a Ginny- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE OCULTARNOS ALGO SEMEJANTE?

- YO… NO… -dijo Ginny asustada y comenzando a lagrimear- NO SÉ DE QUÉ HABLAS.

- CLARO QUE LO SABES… ¿QUÉ ACASO NO LO PENSARON BIEN? ¡¡FUE IMPRUDENTE!! –dijo Molly más alto y casi agarrando a Ginny.

- NOSOTROS NO SABEMOS QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ… PERO NO NOS ARREPENTIMOS –gritó Harry desesperado poniéndose entre su novia y su casi-suegra, al darse cuenta que gritaba bajó la voz. Hermione y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos de la impresión aunque el pelirrojo seguía sin entender nada, mientras que para la castaña todo quedaba claro- Disculpe, creo que no es necesario gritar, nos escuchamos perfectamente.

- ¿Quieres decir que es verdad? –preguntó Molly- Por eso se van a casar.

- ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –dijo Arthur entrando en la habitación seguido de Sirius, Remus, Bill, los gemelos, Charlie y Fleur.

- ¡Ahhh no mamá! ¡Eso sí que no te lo voy a permitir! –dijo Ginny alterada tomando la mano de su prometido sin hacer caso de las palabras de su papá.

- Comprenderá, nosotros nos enteramos un día antes del cumpleaños de Gin, y ya estábamos comprometidos, no dude de mí Sra. Weasley. Yo lamento mucho que haya pasado en estos momentos de guerra. Quizá tiene razón y fue imprudente, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- Harry pero… -por primera vez Molly habló casi en un suspiro.

- Sin peros comprenderá que es mi familia, y gústele o no me casaré con Gin…

- Perdón que interrumpa tan confusa conversación pero quisiera saber que está pasando –dijo Arthur.

- Lo que pasa Arthur, es que nuestra hija está embarazada –soltó Molly la bomba- y no nos habían dicho nada.

- POTTER –gritaron los hermanos Weasley al unísono acercándose peligrosamente y Harry se asustó pero no se movió si lo iban a matar sería con la frente en alto. Sirius, Remus, Arthur simplemente tenían la boca abierta. Hermione tenía cara confusa.

- TE APROVECHASTE DE ELLA –gritaron Bill y Charlie.

- Tú lo agarras –dijo Bill.

- Y tú lo descuartizas –dijo Charlie.

- Nosotros… -iban a decir los gemelos.

- ¡¡¡ALTO AHIIII!!! –gritó Ginny fúrica poniéndose delante de Harry- ¡¡¡¡SI SE ATREVEN A ACERCARSE A ÉL OLVIDARÉ QUE SON MIS HERMANOS Y NO TENDRÉ QUE HACER MAGIA PORQUE LOS GOLPEARÉ Y MATARÉ YO MISMA!!!!

- Pero enana, es que –dijeron Fred y George- comprende que eres nuestra pequeña…

- No soy ninguna pequeña, soy la mujer de Harry James Potter, la mamá de sus hijos, desde el momento en que así lo decidí y no voy a permitir que ni siquiera ustedes se interpongan –dijo Ginny desplomándose y llorando de la furia. Harry la abrazó y se sentó con ella en la orilla de la cama, Ginny chillaba otra vez como en la mañana.

- No te alteres amor, te puede hacer daño y yo no quiero que tú estés mal –dijo Harry y como si nadie estuviera ahí comenzó a abrazarla y a acariciarle el cabello para calmarla- Yo resuelvo esto, pero tú no te alteres…

- Mis hijos amor, no los van a querer… -sollozaba Ginny aferrada al pecho de su prometido.

- Claro que los van a querer, princesa, lo que pasa es que no lo esperaban, además ni siquiera nosotros lo esperábamos ¿o no te acuerdas? –le dijo Harry sacándole una sonrisa a Ginny, pero continuó llorando- Pero ¿por qué sigues llorando? ¡Venga! ¡Anímate preciosa! ¡No todos los días faltan dos días para casarte!

- Soy tan feliz contigo y con estos niños en mi vientre… Los amo… -continuaba sollozando Ginny- Pero te quieren matar… y todo por mí culpa…

- ¡Jajajaja! No te preocupes por eso, estoy acostumbrado –le dijo Harry- Además, es lógico que me quieran matar pero yo no me voy a dejar, tengo 4 poderosas razones para sobrevivir –continuó Harry y se acercó al oído de Ginny para susurrarle algo que no alcanzaron a decir los demás pero que hizo que Ginny se riera a carcajadas- pero tu culpa no es, mira que recuerdo muy bien cómo fue que los procreamos, nada más de pensarlo me pongo uff…

- Yo también créeme –le dijo Ginny dándole un suave beso en los labios y él aprovechó para secarle las lágrimas- y yo hormonal, ya debes estar cansado de mí.

Los demás veían esta escena asombrados y comprendieron, entre muchas tantas cosas, que pasara lo que pasara esa pareja se amaba de verdad y con locura y que no le iba a importar luchar contra nadie. Se tranquilizaron y Arthur Weasley fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¡¡Pues tendré un nieto!! ¡¡O una nieta!! –saltó el señor Weasley y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija. Los demás se acercaron y la abrazaron.

- ¡Tendremos un nieto! –dijeron Sirius y Remus cuando abrazaron a Harry. Sirius estaba contento porque sabía que ese era el mayor sueño de su ahijado, formar una familia.

- ¡¡Hijos míos! No crean que no voy a querer a mi nieto, el asunto es que pensé que sólo se casaban por eso –dijo Molly abrazándolos a los dos- Voy a hacer el hechizo para ver que si será una nietecita o un nietecito.

- Espero ser el padrino del niño –dijo Ron, que por primera vez hablaba y se acercó a darle un abrazo a Harry- no espero menos.

- Claro que no Ronnie-Pooh –dijo Fred- porque el padrino seré yo.

- Cállense todos porque el padrino voy a ser yo –dijeron Charlie y Bill.

- La madrina claro está que seré yo –dijo Hermione- porque mi hermanito me adora.

- ¡¡OHH MERLÍN!! ¡¡Por eso dices que eres la madre de los hijos de Harry!! –gritó Molly de la impresión, pues hizo el hechizo y se dio cuenta que su hija esperaba tres criaturas.

- Eso intentábamos decirles –intentaba decir Harry- que tendremos…

- ¿Qué pasa Molly? –dijeron Sirius y Remus.

- Resulta que nuestros queridos Harry y Ginny no tendrán un niño ni una niña.

- ¡Bah! ¿A poco tendrán un dragón? –dijo Charlie en un intento de explicación.

- ¡¡Cállate Charls!! ¿Ustedes lo sabían? –dijo Molly.

- Claro que lo sabíamos desde el día que nos enteramos –dijo Ginny.

- Ahora sí formalmente, familia, tendremos trillizos –dijo Harry con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agarrando a su prometida de la cintura.

- ¿También lo sabían? –dijo Molly a lo que la pareja asintió alegremente- Ustedes sí que saben ocultar cosas.

- ¿QUÉEEEEEE? –gritaron todos aturdidos, un nuevo niño era suficiente… pero ¿tres?

- Bueno, el hechizo dice que serán dos niños y una niña.

- ¡¡¡LO SABÍA GIIN!! ¡PRECIOSA! –gritó Harry alzando a Ginny feliz, quien gritaba eufórica.

- ¡¡AMOOOR BÁJANOS!! No querrás que Lily se asuste.

- Es que ya hasta nombres les tenían… ¿Cuándo nos enterábamos nosotros? ¿El día del parto o cuándo se hicieran mayores de edad? –preguntó Sirius haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

- Padrinito, lo queríamos decir después de la boda, porque no queríamos que pensaran que nos casábamos sólo por eso –dijo Ginny excusándose.

- ¿O sea que los queridos ataques de nervios de mi hermana son por el embarazo? –preguntó Ron con cara de fastidio.

- Por eso los descubrí, a mí me pasó eso 6 veces, más bien tardé demasiado en darme cuenta –dijo Molly.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡Eso quiere decir que los nervios no se irán el día de la boda, son por nueve meses!!! –exclamó Ron frustrado.

- El problema va a ser cómo volveré a Hogwarts –dijo Ginny cabizbaja.

- No te preocupes princesa, mandé una carta a Dumbledore para hablar con él, y no te preocupes porque pase lo que pase no te voy a dejar sola un momento –dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa y embelesándose con su novia- Si tenemos que dejar Hogwarts lo haremos juntos.

- ¡¡Te amoooooo bebote!! –soltó Ginny encaramándose en la cintura de Harry, que la cargó y la besó sin importar que estaba todo el mundo ahí.

- ¡¡POR MERLÍN YA!! –exclamó Ron sin que nadie le hiciera caso- ¡¡AL MENOS ESPEREN A LA LUNA DE MIEL!!

- Harry vamos a la cocina, que tengo ganas de una tarta de melaza. Creo que tus hijos heredarán tus gustos –dijo Ginny riendo mientras miraba a Harry.

- Voy princesa –dijo Harry quien parecía como idiotizado por su mujer y se la llevó cargada.

- ¡¡Por el mismísimo Merlín!! Sirius, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Remus.

- Creo que sí querido Moony –dijo Sirius quien se quedó viendo la puerta.

- ¿Y qué se suponen que ven? –preguntó Ron.

- A Lily pidiéndole tarta de melaza a James –respondió Sirius- hace 18 años vi la misma felicidad en otras personas.

- Sí, no hay dudas, otro Potter cayó en manos de las pelirrojas –dijo Remus ocasionando risas y felicidad en todos. De verdad que la pareja sería muy feliz con sus tres hijos a pesar de cualquier cosa, de eso estaban todos convencidos.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Espero les haya gustado y déjenme comentarios… Nos leemos pronto!! :) _


	17. Todos enamorados… ¿menos Ron?

_Capítulo 17: Todos enamorados…. ¿menos Ron?_

Era el día antes de la boda, y a pesar de que sería una sencilla ceremonia, todos corrían para dejar la Madriguera lista. Y otros, como Harry y Ginny se escapaban del resto para tener un tiempo a solas. Faltaban horas para que se convirtieran formalmente en marido y mujer, aunque Harry siempre insistía en recordarle a Ginny que ella ya era su mujer, y cómo le gustaba eso a la pelirroja.

Se encontraban en el cobertizo, Ginny había tenido un antojo de tarta de melaza, como solía ocurrir. Harry había buscado un poco y la había sentado en sus piernas para darle él mismo el postre. Ella tenía una de sus minifalditas y ya lo traía loco con sus piernas entrelazadas en su cintura mientras le daba la tarta.

- Umm pecosita, me encanta darte el postre así –dijo Harry mientras ella lo besaba entre bocado y bocado- Me encanta el sabor de tus labios con la tarta de melaza. Es la mezcla de mis sabores favoritos.

- A mí me encanta como me consientes, me haces sentir tan plena. Te amo tanto.

- Te amo mi vida, eres todo para mí.

- Amor, los niños sólo me hacen comer, voy a acabar muy gorda –dijo Ginny mientras saboreaba la tarta y los besos de Harry.

- Claro que no mi gatita, acuérdate que no sólo te antojas de comer, digamos que te antojas de hacer "mucho ejercicio" –dijo Harry ganándose un golpecito en el brazo- ¡Oye!

- Nunca te he oído quejarte, digamos que más bien todo lo contrario –dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Eso me hace acordarme que hoy el antojado soy yo –dijo Harry besándole el cuello a su amada y bajando poco a poco a sus pechos para quitarle su blusa de tiras- Amanecí cachondo bella, con ganas de recordarte lo tuyo que soy.

- Umm bebé, y luego dices que soy insaciable ¡AAy! –gimió Ginny cuando sintió que Harry le mordía su pezón con erotismo- ¡Harry!

- Dime corazón –suspiró Harry mirándola con deseo, pero sin dejar de besarle el pezón, a ella le encantaba esa visión y sobretodo le encantaba como el verde de sus ojos se intensificaba cuando Harry estaba excitado.

- Hoy es el último día que seremos novios –le dijo Ginny comenzando a contonear las caderas tal como a su prometido le encantaba.

- ¡Cielos Gin, sí! –gimió Harry al sentir lo intenso de su erección- ¡Ohhh!

- ¿No quieres hacer el amor por última vez con tu novia? –preguntó Ginny mientras lo hipnotizaba con su excitante danza. De pronto Ginny sintió como Harry la agarraba y la acostaba en el viejo escritorio del cobertizo mientras Harry conjuraba el hechizo silenciador. De una forma salvaje Harry le arrancó las bragas a Ginny y desesperadamente le subió la minifalda, mientras ella le quitaba los pantalones a Harry y se dejaba hacer.

- Ummm amor… Estás impaciente… -gemía y suspiraba la pelirroja- Leoncito…

- Gatita… Ohh sí… Estoy desesperado –jadeaba el ojiverde besándola tremendamente, mientras causaba en Ginny muchas sensaciones.- Te amo, te amo, te amo Gin… Ahhh… -continuó el moreno antes de entrar inesperadamente en Ginny.

- ¡AHHH AAMORR! ¡Ohh sí! ¡Así leoncito, así! –gemía Ginny mientras Harry la embestía, estaba extasiada de la forma en que su hombre la tomaba, como si quisiera devorarla.

- ¡UMMM gatiita! ¡Te amo tanto preciosa! ¡AHHH! –exclamaba Harry. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Harry llenó de caricias y mimos a su novia, mientras la embestía y le entregaba todo su ser.

- ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! –exclamó Ginny en un sonoro gemido cuando ambos llegaron al clímax- ¡AHHH!

- UMMM GINN… ME VENGO AMOR… -jadeó fuertemente Harry antes de explotar.

- Sí, sí, me fascina cuando me llenas de ti… -suspiraba Ginny sintiendo intensamente el clímax de su amor.

- Umm Ginny… Ahh… Ahhh… -respiraba Harry entrecortadamente observando a su princesa completamente sudada y agitada por todo lo vivido- Te amo princesa, te amo más de lo que pensé que podría llegar a amar a alguien.

- Te amo Harry, muchísimo más de lo que imaginas –le respondió su amada con esa mirada que lo mataba, la mirada del amor, la mirada que lo hacía pensar en un futuro. Se arreglaron y salieron del cobertizo discretamente y almorzaron con la familia, hora en la que los gemelos aprovecharon para anunciar que habría noche de hombres en el cobertizo, para despedir la soltería de Harry. Mientras que Fleur y Hermione invitaron a Ginny a una pijamada de solteras.

Al atardecer, mientras que la familia les daba un último tiempo a solas de novios a Harry y Ginny, todos preparaban las respectivas despedidas de solteros. Habían llegado también Neville, Luna, Tonks para las fiestas que se armarían. Justamente a esa hora aparecieron Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey, atendiendo al llamado de Harry.

- Albus, madame Pomfrey ¡qué gusto verlos por aquí! –dijo Arthur al verlo salir de la chimenea.

- Arthur, el gusto es todo nuestro, pero no hemos venido a importunarlos, venimos a ver a Harry y Ginny, en vista de su nuevo estado –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa muy amplia.

- Hola Albus, los muchachos están en la cocina –dijo Molly.

- Bueno pues allá vamos querida Molly, gracias.

En la cocina, Ginny estaba sentada en las piernas de Harry mientras besándose apasionadamente. Se separaron completamente rojos cuando sintieron la tosecita del profesor.

- Buenas noches chicos –dijo Dumbledore enternecido por la forma en que los encontró.

- Buenas noches profesor –dijeron al mismo tiempo parándose a saludarlo.

- ¡Poppy! –exclamó Ginny al darse cuenta de que la enfermera estaba ahí y salió corriendo a abrazarla.

- Ginny te ves de lo más linda ¿qué te parece si vamos a revisar que todo esté bien? –dijo Poppy, a lo que Ginny volteó a mirar a Harry, quien asintió. Así que los dos magos se quedaron solos.

- Bueno Harry, notarás que atendimos a tu llamado en cuanto lo recibimos, aunque no hacía falta porque tenía que venir a proponerte una cosa.

- Dígame –dijo Harry.

- No hijo, primero vamos a hablar de tu preocupación. Déjame decirte que tal como lo sospechabas, este embarazo tiene que ver con la profecía –dijo Dumbledore sin más rodeos.

- Profesor, la verdad es que yo estoy muy feliz con la llegada de estos bebés, pero no me explico cómo pasó porque –dijo Harry ruborizándose- este… bueno siempre nos cuidamos, nunca lo olvidamos.

- Eso tiene una explicación muy sencilla, no te lo había querido decir porque iba a esperar a la boda pero mis últimas investigaciones apuntan que los Potters son descendientes de los Gryffindors.

- Pero ¿cómo… -dijo Harry sorprendido e impaciente.

- Déjame terminar hijo, la cuestión es que eso no es lo único, se sabe que la gran cualidad de un Potter es la valentía, lo que nunca se supo fue que Godric Gryffindor tuvo un hijo y una esposa que tuvo que esconder por el peligro que significó Slytherin para los fundadores. Desde ese sacrificio, el amor ha sido la fuerza más poderosa de los Gryffindors ha sido el amor, y en parte la valentía que tienen en defender las cosas por amor. Por eso el amor siempre los protege.

- Y según esa profecía mi poder más fuerte es el amor –reflexionó Harry.

- Sí y por excelencia, la prueba y el fruto más grande del amor entre un hombre y una mujer es un hijo. Por eso la profecía señalaba que no lo harías solo sino con tu alma gemela y mi estimada Ginny lo es. Con respecto a por qué no te lo dije antes fue porque los herederos de Gryffindor sólo engendran un hijo después de comprometerse, es decir, bueno… -dijo el profesor un poco apenado- cuando la pareja tiene relaciones después del compromiso.

- ¿Quiere decir que aunque nos hubiésemos cuidado esto iba a pasar?

- Sí Harry, es la fuerza Gryffindor, ahora en tu caso no sé porqué fueron tres. Lo importante es que todo va según la profecía y tienes que seguir entrenando. El momento se acerca Harry, pero me imagino que tu real motivo de preocupación es Ginny.

- Usted sí que me conoce profesor, la verdad es que sí, me preocupa qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

- Si tu preocupación es que Ginny no pueda continuar en Hogwarts no te inquietes, no existe ningún estatuto que limite ella pueda continuar sus estudios.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡No sabe lo feliz que me pone la noticia, en este momento no hay lugar más seguro para mi familia que Hogwarts! –dijo Harry sonriente.

- Nada me hace más feliz que tu alegría, sabes que te quiero como a un nieto y aunque sean jóvenes para criar hijos, sé que lo harán muy bien, ya se han enfrentado a cosas más fuertes.

- Sí profesor, vamos a luchar, Gin y yo estamos dispuestos a todo.

- Me alegra hijo, ahora si me permites te quería proponer algo.

- Lo que usted diga, ¿de qué trata?

- Bueno Harry, la verdad es que este año el profesor Slughorn ha renunciado a su puesto por causas de salud, y por tanto el profesor Snape ha tenido que volver a su antiguo puesto. Por lo que me he quedado con una vacante para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Como sabrás, Sirius y Remus están muy ocupados con la orden, por lo que ellos no están disponibles –dijo el profesor Dumbledore dejando a Harry muy confundido ya que no entendía que proposición podría querer hacerle-. El asunto es que no tengo profesor y me gustaría que accedieras a ser tú.

- Sí prof… ¿QUÉÉÉÉ? –exclamó Harry muy sorprendido- ¿está usted hablándome en serio?

- Siento decirte que aún no tengo las dotes de tus tíos ni de tus futuros cuñados para bromear, ¿qué me dices Harry?

- Que no estoy preparado para ello.

- Claro que lo estás hijo, en caso contrario no te lo estaría pidiendo.

- Profesor pero yo voy para séptimo curso y ade… -continuó Harry pero fue interrumpido por su profesor.

- Estás perfectamente capacitado para ese puesto, te entrené muy bien durante todo este año y creo que tienes todo lo que necesitas para ser el profesor ¿qué me dices? –preguntó Dumbledore y después de unos momentos de silencio Harry decidió contestarle.

- Lo haré profesor, si Hogwarts me necesita y estoy en capacidad de hacerlo, lo haré.

- Gracias, me alegra mucho que aceptes Harry. Ya sabes el 1ero de septiembre nos integramos al nuevo año. Sabia decisión muchacho –dijo Dumbledore dándole un espaldarazo a Harry. En eso, Ginny bajó con Madame Pomfrey y le dio un abrazo a Harry.

- ¿Qué te dijo Madame? –preguntó el pelinegro.

- ¡Amoor! Ya es definitivo, serán dos niños y una niña –dijo Ginny con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¡Pero definitivamente soy la persona más feliz en este planeta! –dijo Harry dándole un beso en la frente- ¿cómo ve todo Poppy?

- Todo está perfectamente Harry, Ginny evoluciona muy bien y efectivamente son dos niños y una niña –dijo Madame Pomfrey muy contenta.

- Bueno, entonces yo me voy y mañana los veremos en la boda –dijo Dumbledore dando la espalda para irse.

- ¿No se queda para la fiesta profesor? –preguntó Ginny.

- Me encantaría hija, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas, pero tranquila que tu querida amiga Poppy se queda –respondió Dumbledore y se dirigió a la chimenea para irse- Eso sí, mañana no falto.

- Profesor –dijo Harry deteniéndolo.

- Dime Harry.

- Gracias –dijo el pelinegro a lo que Dumbledore asintió. Cuando el profesor se fue, todos llegaron a la cocina.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Ron.

- ¡Ginny se queda en el colegio! –dijo Harry contento a lo que todos gritaron felices.

- ¡Qué bien! –exclamó Ginny abrazando y besando a Harry.

- Yo ya había investigado y era ilegal que no te dejaran quedarte –dijo solemnemente Hermione- ¡Me alegro amiga! –terminó saltando y brincando para abrazar a sus hermanos.

- ¡Ay hija que felicidad! Pero tenemos que irnos ya, despídanse muchachos que no se verán hasta la boda–dijo Molly.

- Tiene _gazón_ –dijo Fleur- ¡Chicos al _cuagto _de Bill! ¡Chicas al _cuagto _de Ginny!

- Amor, son muchas horas sin ti –dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry- Nos morimos sin ti.

- No te preocupes bebé, que después más nunca nos separaremos –le decía Harry besándola en la cabeza- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo Harry, hasta mañana bebote.

- Hasta mañana nena preciosa –le dijo Harry y con un suave, dulce y lento beso sellaron esa corta despedida.

- ¡Por Merlín ya! ¡No se van a ninguna parte! ¡Sólo no se verán por pocas horas! –dijo Ron empalagado por tanta miel.

- ¡Ronald! El hecho de que tú no estés enamorado y no te desespere dejar de ver a la persona que amas no quiere decir que los demás no –dijo Hermione con cara de enfado.

- ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo no estoy enamorado? –dijo Ron para sorpresa de todos- Yo tuve que esperar dos semanas a que tú volvieras y no dije nada, me quedé esperando pacientemente a pesar de que te ibas con Víctor Krum y me quedé sufriendo como un imbécil pensando que eran algo más que amigos, así que no vuelvas ni siquiera a insinuar que no estoy enamorado ¿te quedó claro?- continuó Ron dejando frío a todo el mundo y volteó a mirar a Harry- Hermano, te espero en el cuarto de Bill.

Hermione se había quedado estupefacta, miró a Ginny y a Harry quienes le hicieron señas para que fuese detrás de Ron. Entonces reaccionó, salió corriendo y volteó a Ron para darle el mejor de los besos. Fue lento, pausado pero lleno de amor. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. Pero los demás sonreían, al fin se habían animado a mostrar sus sentimientos aunque fuese de la forma más extraña. Cuando detuvieron el beso se miraron fijamente sonriendo. Se murmuraron un "hablamos mañana" y Ron siguió su camino a la noche de hombres. Todos los hombres lo siguieron.

- Ginny, ¿comenzamos la fiesta? –preguntó Hermione volteando a ver a Ginny.

- ¡Pues claro! –saltó Ginny y junto con todas fueron a su cuarto.

Mientras ellas se instalaban en el cuarto de Ginny, los demás se encontraban en el cuarto de Bill. Los gemelos habían ideado algo para hacerles pasar vergüenza a todos, aunque ahora todos fastidiaban a Ron mientras bebían whisky de fuego.

- ¡Esoo Ronnie! Hasta que te decidiste declarar a Herms –Fred lo dijo muerto de risa.

- Un brindis por eso, queridos amigos –George continuaba riéndose de su hermano.

- No les hagas caso Ron, si te sirve de algo, me enorgullece lo que hiciste abajo –dijo Harry abrazando a su amigo del alma.

- ¡Cállate Harry que hice justo lo que no quería hacer! –dijo Ron muerto de risa- Declararme a lo Potter.

- ¿Cómo es eso hijo? –preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

- Nuestro querido Ron se refiere a que Harry besó a Ginny delante de todo el mundo el día de la final de Quidditch, porque antes le había dado vergüenza declarársele –dijo Sirius riéndose- y ahora Ron repite la historia de declararse delante de todo el mundo.

- Bueno por algo son los mejores amigos ¿no? –dijo Neville riendo.

- ¿Y cuándo nos darán Luna y tú la sorpresa? –preguntó animadamente Remus- mira que no se dejan de lanzar miradas.

- Sí, muy tiernos –dijeron los gemelos pestañeando burlonamente.

- Bueno, a mí me gusta ella, pero yo no sé si ella me corresponde.

- Mira Nev, si me le declaré a Hermione y ella me besó, no hay nada que sea imposible, además ella no deja de verte, siempre está pendiente de ti –le animó Ron.

- Eso sí, me consta amigo –continuó Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda a Neville- mi querida amiga Luna anda tras tus huesitos.

- Ahora sí, vamos a jugar queridos amigos –dijo Charlie- Nuestros gemelos tenebrosos han preparado algo.

- Sí que hemos preparado algo –dijeron los gemelos- Bill, haz el honor.

- Bueno, en este jueguito nos conoceremos más, contando acerca de nosotros –explicó Bill- Para ello tenemos esta luz de bengala encantada, ella decide acerca qué será lo que contemos acerca de nosotros y todos hablaremos, excepto los que no tengan qué contar acerca de eso.

- Bueno, comencemos y no digan mentiras porque la bengala lo informará –dijo George lanzando la bengala al aire. La bengala recorrió la habitación y se posó en Neville e iluminó una frase que decía "Primer beso".

- Esoo Neville lo tenías escondido –dijo Fred riendo- Cuéntanos.

- Eso fue hace mucho, con una chica muggle que conocí en un campamento al que me mandó mi abuela, era muy chico –dijo Neville y la bengala asintió y se posó en Sirius.

- A los doce años, jajajaja, con Amelia Bones –dijo Sirius dejándolos estupefactos al tratarse de tan reconocida bruja.

- ¿La que me entrevistó cuando me iban a botar del colegio? –preguntó Harry.

- Esa misma ahijadito –dijo Sirius sonriente. Todos empezaron a contar su primer beso, y estaban contentos porque la bengala había hecho preguntas decentes. Les había preguntado si alguna vez se habían enamorado, pero el momento de vergüenza llegó cuando hubo la pregunta "Detalles de la primera vez".

- Soy virgen –fue la respuesta de Ron cuando la bengala se posó en él.

- ¡Qué dulce Ronniekins! –dijeron los gemelos al unísono- ¿te estás guardando?

- Cállense los dos –dijo Ron mientras los demás aguantaban la risa. Neville había dicho lo mismo, mientras que Sirius y Remus habían contado los detalles de cómo fue que lo hicieron con muchachas de Gryffindor en su época de estudiantes. La primera vez de Bill había sido con una novia del colegio, mientras que Charlie lo había hecho en Rumania. El Sr. Weasley se emocionó al confesar que había sido con la Sra. Weasley en el baño de los prefectos. Cuando la bengala llegó a Harry hubo un silencio roto por los gemelos.

- Habla Harry no te vamos a juzgar por lo que hayas hecho con Cho Chang –dijo Fred.

- Además, respetaste a mi hermana hasta el compromiso, de otro modo no estuviera esperando a mis tres dulces sobrinitos –dijo George- Eso es lo importante.

- Estem… sí…, ya saben en el compromiso –dijo Harry y la bengalita empezó a echar chispas rojas.

- No tienes que decir mentiras Harry –dijo Bill- no te vamos a juzgar si no eras virgen cuando mi hermana.

- Está bien –dijo Harry mientras que la bengalita insistía en abochornarlo, si supieran que la primera no fue Cho Chang.

- Responde pues –dijo Charlie.

- Perdí la virginidad con Ginny en la Sala de Menesteres –soltó Harry.

- ¿QUUUÉEE? –gritó Charlie y todos lo miraron- Bueno ¿qué quieren? No me imagino a mi hermana en esas cosas.

- ¿Sabes cuñis? Te podemos demandar por desvirgar a una quinceañera, jajajaja –dijo Fred ante la mirada de desaprobación de su padre.

- Bueno, no es algo nuevo, Ginny no está embarazada por el aire –dijo Bill maduramente- Además sea como sea mañana se casan.

- Compréndanme, yo nunca lo hice antes porque no estaba enamorado, y con Ginny nos dejamos llevar por el amor que nos sentimos, y si no fuera porque esa bengalita iba a quemarme no lo hubiese dicho.

- Harry, eso es muy dulce –dijo el Sr. Weasley- pero de todas formas eran unos niños.

- Bueno ya, ya, siguiente pregunta –dijo Sirius y conjuró la bengalita que siguió preguntando cosas indiscretas. La mejor parte fue cuando Harry tuvo que admitir después de varios chispazos de la bengala de que lo que más le gustaba a Ginny era que lo hicieran al estilo perrito.

- ¿QUUEÉÉÉÉ? –gritó Ron- Que mi hermana y tú… Por Merlín, definitivamente hay detalles que uno nunca quiere saber.

- Santo Cielo… yo que todavía tengo la imagen de mi pequeña hermana con colitas y chupando paletas dulces –dijo Charlie.

- Pues créeme que tu hermana ahora chupa otros dulces –dijo Sirius riéndose a la par de que Harry lo miraba con cara de "ya no le eches más leña al fuego".

- Bueno chicos, digamos que todos los Weasleys somos algo juguetones –dijo Fred.

- No por ser mujer iba a dejar de ser juguetona, jajajaja –dijo George.

- Yo diría más bien que le hacen honor al pelo rojo "fuego" –dijo Harry.

Por otra parte, en el cuarto de Ginny estaban haciendo un juego parecido con una bengalita, después de haberle echado bastante broma a Hermione por su reciente declaración con Ron. La bengalita había apuntado a preguntar acerca de sexo, ya habían comenzado a responder acerca de "La primera vez" y Herms y Luna ya habían declarado su virginidad.

- Bueno chicas, yo la perdí el día de mi boda –dijo Molly Weasley- y fue ¡tan especial! –suspiró- de hecho, nos dejamos llevar tanto que nos olvidamos de todo y nueve meses después nació Bill.

- Entonces fue _pegfecto _–dijo Fleur sonriente mientras la bengalita se dirigía hacia ella- Yo la _pegdí _con un novio que tuve mucho antes de _conoceg_ a Bill y fue más incómoda que _placentega_.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron preocupadas Hermione y Luna.

- _Pogque _estábamos muy nerviosos, tu _tugno _Tonks.

- Yo la perdí en la Academia de Aurores, con un chico muy apuesto, pero que se fue de Londres –dijo Tonks- sin embargo nunca fue tan bueno como lo es con Remus.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué hace? –preguntó curiosa Ginny.

- Remus es… como se diría… salvaje.

- Whoooa… todo un lobo –dijeron todas entre risas.

- Dinos Poppy, ¿cómo fue esa primera vez? –preguntó Molly cuando la bengalita se posó en su cabeza.

- Bueno, fue con un Sanador cuando trabajaba en San Mungo, tuvimos varios encuentros, fue mágico. Pero la verdad nunca me he querido casar con nadie.

- Esoooo –murmuraron todas mientras la bengalita se acercaba a Ginny.

- Bueno, fue con Harry.

- No digas –dijo Molly con falso asombro- tuvo que haber sido una bonita celebración del compromiso.

- Emmm… -dudó Ginny y la bengalita comenzó a echar chispas- Realmente fue en la Sala de Menesteres.

- ¡¿QUÉÉ? ¡Hija! ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Fue antes del compromiso?

- Fue espectacular y delicioso, me trató como a una reina –dijo Ginny recordando- jajajaja má, no te enojes, igual nos casamos mañana.

- Y yo que creía que mis hijos varones eran unos calenturientos –dijo Molly medio brava medio riéndose.

- ¿Y qué tal es el niño que vivió Gin? –preguntó Tonks curiosa.

- Es una mezcla completamente maravillosa –contó Ginny maravillada- Tierno, salvaje, fuerte, suave. ¡Ay Merlín quiero tenerlo conmigo!

- ¡Ginny! Así era yo cuando estaba embarazada.

- ¿En serio mami? –preguntó Ginny- ¿A ti también te venían deseos de hacerlo todo el día?

- Sí hija, sobre todo cuando estaba embarazada de Fred y George, podría decirte que por eso son tan juguetones.

Así pasó la noche antes de la boda, entre juegos, whiskey de fuego y confesiones. Se quedaron unas pocas horas después de medianoche, ya que al día siguiente habría mucho que hacer. Definitivamente, todo iba a ser un gran evento sencillo y familiar. Pero también habría muchas sorpresas.


End file.
